Nephilim: The Last of the Fallen
by Black Daimond
Summary: The purest angel finds herself in the grasp of the Light Bringer, the first fallen angel; the worst amongst his kind. What happens when these two unparalleled souls find a common ground within each other.
1. Chapter 1: Heaven's Angel

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 1: Heaven's Angel**

The sound of Heaven was like nothing you can ever imagine. A young Angel was resting on the crevasse of the Three of Life, awaiting the Birth of a new Angel, it would emerge into the world in no time. Just seven hundred more years to go. The young angel perched on the three was the Angel in charge of Birthing. She watches over the Eggs of the Angels, and once they were born, her purity is the first thing that they see. For although she had been around for over three thousand years, she was still as pure as the New Born Angel.

Sitting on the three her voice resonated throughout the Garden and emanated all over Heaven, filling the Angels with a sense of Serenity and Peace. They knew the voice belonged to none other than their beloved Serenity. Her voice took away all of their negative and uncertain feelings and replaced them with pure serenity. It was no wonder she was the Lords' favorite, she had the ability to make all the other Angels pure like her...for their duration in heaven.

Sitting there she looked up at the light of the Heavenly Father taking strength and pure energy from his light. It was there, perched upon the Three of Live preparing for the arrival of new Angels that Heaven's purest Angel, fell.

The world, went chill, stagnant and dark for me. I remembered sitting on one of the branches of the Tree of Life, singing my welcoming song to the Angel about to be born. Feeling the joy in heaven and hearing all of the serenity in the hearts of my fellow Angels. Then suddenly I was in darkness, falling, leaving the light and warmth of heaven behind for something cold and unknown. I could feel the aura of thousands of Angels as they reached towards me, trying to stop my fall. The grief and sorrow of a thousand more who felt lost without the serenity of my voice... Something strange gripped me tightly as I reached upwards towards the Light of the Lord... I fought through the darkness and tried to reach His Light, but something else took a hold of me...Another Angel...Relief rushed through me as I saw salvation in the hands of a fellow angel.

I could not see my savior's features, but I knew he was a strong Angel. So I had full trust in him. I turned fully towards him waiting for him to save me...

But he did not.

He shoved me

Away from the Light

Away from Heaven and my brothers and sisters. He shoved me towards the Earth. He wanted me fallen. Something worked its way into my heart. An ache I could not name. I was leaving behind the Light and my home for something cold and unknown. I was leaving behind the peace and serenity of heaven for the chaos and uncertainty of the Earth. The ache in me grew stronger... but I could not name it... I could not put a face to it.

So I just fell.

I'd heard other Angels in heaven claiming that when another Angel Fell, it was like having your wings ripped off, and having all of the joy and warmth sucked out of your very soul. It was like loosing sight of where the Lord was. Some even claimed that falling was like being condemned by The Heavenly Father.

They were wrong.

Falling was all of those things and more. It was like not being able to hear, speak or even move, while your body slowly burned and your wings are agonizingly shredded off of your bare back. It was like plunging into a frozen cloud and having all those tiny frozen water particles stab into you at every corner. And for an Angel feeling pain for the first time, all of these feelings would only be multiplied by ten folds. If I was able to open my mouth and work my lungs, I would have screamed my soul out of my body... but I couldn't. I could do was Fall...Fall from Heaven to Earth.

The landing was not a crash, as many Angels had claimed it to be. I was instead surrounded in a ball of light and gently dispensed in a forested area of the forest. The oval light force slowly dissolved, leaving me laying on the wet dewy grass of the forest. My body hurt too much for me to even breath let alone move. So I remained where I was.

I did not know how long I was laying there on the forest floor, barely able to see anything through the red haze in front of me.

After some time, I began to feel the cold air of the world as it began to seep deep into my body. Then I felt a soft warmth around me as one of the earth creatures came upon me.

It was a wolf... I knew of the creatures... as I knew of all the creatures of earth. The wolf, nuzzled me and sniffed me before laying down near me...to offer me its warmth. Another wolf came and rested on my other side...they were trying to keep me alive... I thanked them although I could not speak openly, I knew I could touch their minds now that the pain has softened. Doing so, I took the initiative to not only thank them for their kindness, but also to find out where I had fallen.

They did not know the name of the territory, only that it was a place that received frequent visits by humans on horses...hunters...and from their knowledge there was a small hunting party headed this way...getting closer by the seconds...They were running away from the hunters when they chanced upon me and they were placing themselves in danger by remaining here to protect me. I did not want them to get caught, so I urged them to go...but they would not go... they had lost their pack to the hunters...and something about me drew them to me. One of the wolves licked my cheeks... to wipe away tears that had fallen from my eyes...I did not know I could cry. I had never cried. I had never felt any of these emotions. I wanted to go back... I wanted to go back home. I did not know this place and I had no intention of staying here. I wanted to return to the warmth and comforts of Heaven.

The hunters would be upon us within no time and they would kill the wolves. I did not want them to die. I could not have them die for my sake.

Mustering every piece of will I had I forced my body to move. It took me some agonizing time to get myself up, but when I did manage to rise.

I did not know the way out of the forest...nor could my eyes see... But the wolves did. They guided my body and supported me as I fell over everything in the forest... It was dawn...I could feel the sun's warmth tingling against my body.

Somehow, the wolves managed to keep me away from human eyes as I walked through the tiny village near the forest. They claimed to be leading me to a sanctuary, a place where creatures like me are always welcomed.

I did not know of this place so I searched their mind... It was a church. A grand church with Angel statues and statues of the Virgin Mary and the Prophet Joshua the Redeemer who they had mistaken as the True Lord...

Yes... That would do. I could find sanctuary there. They led me to the walls gates of the sanctuary, making sure that the lock was open, before running back into the forest to hide from the hunters and the people in their burrowed cave.

I walked through the thresh hold towards the church. Falling over stones and patches of grass... I still did not know how to use my legs and without the wolves to guide me and support my weight, I could not balance myself well.

I fell on my front several times, scrapping my wings occasionally. It hurt really badly. My wings were still sore, and the memory of them ripping too fresh in my mind.

I somehow managed to make it to the gates of the church. Which I pried open only to fall flat down on the cool church pedestal.

The people of this church were worshiping the Redeemer as the true Lord, but they still had a faith and they still believed in a higher power so the true Lord's grace was present even here. I crawled towards the place where his presence was most strong... and curled up around it hoping desperately that he would save me... that he would return me back to my beloved home...back to my beloved brothers and sisters... or at least back to the tree of life, where I will become a part of the three.

" AHAHAAAHAAAAAHHHAAAAAHAHAHAHAH. FATHER GALE. FATHER GALE... FATHER GALE... FATHER GALE..." A woman's scream sounded and resonated throughout the room, but I did not open my eyes to see who it was. I just drowned myself in the Lord's presence here. Forgetting everything else.

I did however hear footsteps...as if they were coming off from a far of distance. Two footsteps...then three...then four...

A collective sound of gasps went up through the air as the steps came to an abrupt stop right in front of where I was standing. Now with the presence of four humans, I forced my eyes to open. There in front of me, stood four humans with perplexed looks of surprise in their eyes. They stared at me for what seemed like hours, awed, shocked and somewhat frightened, before a semblance of recognition seeped into their eyes and they began to take action. First a chubby aged woman came up to me, flinging an apron over my bare skin...which she was grateful for to some degree, considering how the cloth irritated her flesh and especially her wings. She did not like the way they felt, in Heaven cloths were as unnecessary as food, but the Angels wore cloths-made out of cloud particles- in order to accommodate to the humans they watched over. It made things simpler when the Humans felt a resemblance to the Angels. Humans tended to be far kinder to something recognizable...and besides the humans and the Angels were all created out of one similar image...they just appear similar in different aspects...like wings for instance.

"My dear God. What is this?" Another man came up in front of her, he wore a priest's uniform and had a cross across his neck which he brought up to her as if to ward her off...the though came across her like a spear shattering her hearth.

He thought she was a _Fallen_...

Well she was a _Fallen_, but not by choice. She was not a devil. She had not fallen from grace...or had she? She did not question the Creator. She was devout in all aspects and wanted to return back to heaven. She had not done anything wrong...she was probably here on a mission...yes. perhaps she was here on a mission... A mission of some sort, that she will soon discover.

"I dear say I think she is an Angel father Gale... The good Lord has sent us an Angel in our time of trouble...Our prayers are being answered...Oh might God...Thank You for your mercy...Thank You...Thank You." They went down on their knees spewing thanks to the heavens and bowing their heads to me like I was some kind of great savior. I was not a savior, nor was a God, I did not deserve their praise. It was my sole purpose to serve, protect and bring grace to the humans. Their thanks was to be reserved for the Lord and the Lord alone...occasionally they chose to thank his messengers...but in a way that was still thanks directed at him...but to thank her...an angel for simply doing what she was birthed to do...was wrong in every form and manner.

"Do not bow to one that is not the Heavenly Father. I am a mere Angel. One birthed to protect the Heavenly Father's most fragile creation... I demand that you rise and listen...for though I fell from the Heavens I am not a Fallen. I am an Angel of Heaven. I am Serenity, the Angel of Serenity." The mere words alone, got them to their feet and looking at her as she stood there in front of the Crucifix with a ray of sunshine shinning down on her beautiful golden hair which seemed to sparkle under the sun's ray.

They were not ones to argue. One of the women in the white and black nun uniforms took her away to be " cleaned and better clothed." She wished she had refused her offer. The woman dipped her in cold water...claiming that it would not roughen her body like warm water...then she scrubbed her skin till it took on a red tint...claiming it was to clean her body and soul of the earthly sin she was being exposed to.

The bath was a nightmare. Never before had her body been so sore...and the cloths were even worst. They were more comfortable than the stiff and scratchy apron and the woman did made two huge tears at the back for her wings to appear through, but they still made her skin itchy and her wings uncomfortable. But she did not mind it to much.

The woman offered her food...which she politely denied...explaining to them that as an Angel, she was forbidden to take any form of life even for sustenance. Besides she found the very prospect of eating another living creature horrid...weather plant or animal... it was too appalling for her...and anyways Angels took their sustenance and nourishment straight from the sun. Humans were different. They were similar to Angels and yet still different. They had the Heavenly Father's permission to take part in the natural feeding cycle of life...that it why there were creatures out there that feasted on them as they feasted on cattle and plants.

The nuns did not argue with her, they instead took her back to the room they had found her in. It was the main chapel and it was quickly filling in with people...villagers in ragged cloths with somber faces and ever more somber souls. She felt their dark souls call out to her...pleading for some semblance of peace and solace...for some serenity...and she offered it out to them...openly freely as each person came to ask the Heavenly Father for guidance and help she offered them the only thing she could manage to give them...serenity. The peace of mind and the reassurance that things were going to get better. She knew it wasn't much...but the one thing the Heavenly Father had always instilled in all of his creations was that... no matter how little a good deed you can offer someone...if you can at all, then you should. So like any good child I was listening and offering the little that I can. I knew their prayers would be answered.

It did not take long for word of me to spread to further reaches of the Kingdom. I did not know who spoke of me...but whoever did they made it seem as if I was some sort of miracle worker, as if I was capable of granting every man's desires and making all semblance of suffering gone... before a week passed, there were villagers and human Lords from larger villages coming over to "greet" me and of course ask for things. I kept explaining to them that I did not grant wishes just peace... but none of them seemed to get it. And although many left with smiles on their faces, they soon returned with complaints only to leave again with a smile and return again even worst off than before... I did not understand why this was so.

Before the end of the third week... I had monarch and all kinds of people coming up to me asking me to grant them miracles... to save their ailing loved ones...to grant them eternal youth, immortality, riches...and all the while I had to explain to them that I could not grant them such items only peace of mind...and while in my presence they seem content to get it...but they return the next day with further demands...I was baffled as I am now with one such individual.

"Lady Agatha, I feel your suffering... but I cannot bring back you boy... I had told you this many times already. I can only offer you peace of mind." Lady Agatha...the King's consort's wive nodded at me a peaceful smile on her saddened hallow face moments before she released my hands and walked out of the tinny church filled with people. The gentle smile in her eyes should have brought me some solace... but it did not. I had seen that smile on her face for the millionth time only to see her tormented look the next day.

"I beg you dear...save my family...we cannot eat without some money...I pray to you again to save us." I did not know how to respond to that. I had asked informed Katherine two days now that she should not pray to me, but rather to the Heavenly Father...but still she refused...I could not fantom these humans and their frail frame of mind.

"Do not pray to me. It is a sin to pray to any other but the Heavenly Father...I can do nothing close in comparison to him. He is the true granter of wishes...I marly grand solace and peace of mind. I pray do not pray to me...I do not wish to be prayed to." I did not know if I was on the verge of some sinful transition or if being far from heaven was disturbing my state of mind...but whatever the reason I suddenly wanted far from these people...I wanted to be someone far away from them...far far away.

Katherine walked away a nodding smile on her face and understanding in her eyes. I however knew that she would be back by early morning like the rest. I let a sigh escape me in a feat of defeat...I was about to greet my next consulter when a dark sinister wave descended upon me and sent a wave of chills down my spine.

A man appeared in front of me. His eyes were a dark blue. The darkest blue I had ever seen in all my time with the humans. His hair was as dark as the night itself and it was tied at the back of his head in a loose ponytail at the back of his head. He was wearing beautiful aristocratic cloths...the most fancy and expensive that I had seen so far. He was wearing some eerily dark cloths with a cane that had a snake wrapped around the silver stick with its head extending to form the mantle.

He had the darkest aura in the room. The most shallowest and blackest spirit as of the moment and the thought of the pain that might have driven him here....and the disappointment that awaited him after he found out that she was not what everyone preached her to be...she could barely bare the pain she was about to cause...the helplessness she was about to feel.

"You must not be misinformed. I am not a miracle worker...only the Heavenly Father is. I am just here to to bring you some semblance of solace in the name of the Heavenly Father. Now if that is what you desire of me then..." The man stepped up on my alter, coming to stand right in front of me, and as I turned my face up to look at him, our noses touched and the strangest sensation went racing down my bloodstream and into the core of my being. The sensation was strange...new...different...and somehow I had the oddest sensation that I was going to regret this encounter excruciatingly.

The man took his hand and sent it behind me...I wanted to move away afraid that he was going to do one of those human rituals that I had seen so often taking place in here...hug...but instead he gently touched my feathered wings and began to smooth them out...the sensation was exhilarating...breath taking... it filled me with a kind of joy I did not know I could feel, but at the same time I was shocked...only another Angel would know how wonderful that felt...and by the way he was looking at me, he knew how wonderful it felt.

It was at that moment that I realized what was going on. Why I felt such a darkness coming from this stranger...why he felt so familiar with an Angel's form...

He was a Fallen.

A true deserter of the faith. A real disobeyer.

"Nephilim." I squeaked the words out, fully knowledgeable of what it meant that he was a Nephilim. But I could not bring myself to feel any form of hatred for him. Nor could I urge myself to want to seek his destruction. All I felt was sympathy...sympathy for him and his suffering for ever choosing to leave the grace of heaven. I reached out to him, releasing some of my powers to his being trying to offer him the same amount of peace and solace I had the others.

"Ahahaha...Little one. That just won't do it for me. Besides I would rather you save up that energy of yours for our journey." He moved away from me before I could respond, going to speak to the priest on the far side, handing him a lumpy sac which he graciously accepted his mood lighten up extremely hight. He returned with a smile on his face and took her hand gently into the crook of his and began taking her to the back quarters of the church. She was about to protest when she saw two women in white nuns uniforms waiting for her to come. They were not the same nuns as before...but they did handle her gently, as if she were some kind of frail person who could break at any moments without warning. The two nuns led her to the back exit where a horse drawn contraption awaited them...she'd seen a couple of the other nobles come with them. And she had often what the inside was like...now sitting inside it with Nephilim made her feel quite uncomfortable. He kept grinning at her with a sheepish smirk in his eyes as if he knew something she did not. Something very secretive and she did not like that. She should be escaping from him at the moment...she should be hiding out, but instead she was just sitting there waiting for whatever was to come...almost as if the concept of escape was beyond her ability to muster.


	2. Chapter 2: Home of the Fallen

**Chapter 2: Home of the Fallen **

"What are you doing to me Nephilim?" He did not answer, he just looked at her smiling that same old smile of his.

"I am keeping you calm. This way you do not do anything brash until we reach our destination." His logic was exemplary, but he did not need to keep me calm, I would not do anything brash even if I was required to. It was not in my nature to take harsh action for any reason, I was an Angel of the Lord.

"Tell me thei name Nephilim." He merely laughed again and looked at me somberly placing a hand under his chin and grinning at me calmly.

"Now. Now... you must remember that you are no longer an Angel of the Lord. You are a Fallen. An Angel of the Devils." That smile of his grew wider and the look in his eyes took on a darker tint as if the very idea of me belonging to the devil amused him at a level far beyond imagining.

"I did not fall by choice...I do not know how it happened... I did not fall by choice. I did not defy the Heavenly Father." That evoked him to raise one brow in surprise before shaking his head at my ignorance.

"Do not regret your actions now. It is far too late." I did not argue with him. It was not in my nature to argue with another. Besides he was a Fallen, he was misguided by nature and there was nothing that any of us could do about it.

We rode for a very long time. The man advised me to change my seating position ever once in a while to prevent my body from getting stiff, and to sit facing the seat for some time in order to give my wings room to stretch out. I did not need to do that after we switched vessels.

I had never seen a ship. And the sight of one as magnificent as this one had me completely awestruck. The man besides me seemed amused that I had never before seen a ship, taking it as another sign of my ignorance. I did not really argue much with him, nor did I try to correct his assessment. I did not see much of the human world, I occasionally heard stories from other Angels about how the Earth looked like...but all of them made it sound as if the earth was a pile of misery and sorrow, nothing like the wondrous thriving society that it was right now. I was not a Guardian Angel, a Punisher, or an Elemental Angel, nor was I a Muse. I was just an Angel of the Garden, I had never left the Garden for any other home in Heaven's sectors. The ship was large, very large and the tiny quarter I was given was larger than the horse drawn contraption was so I had more than enough room to stretch my wings in. The ride on the ship lasted for several long days. Food was brought to me...curtsy of the Nephilim of course. According to him I needed to maintain some semblance of normalcy. Of course I was not expected to eat the food; he wanted me to throw the food away, but I could not throw food away when there were others out there who needed it desperately. So instead I gave it to the young lad who brought the food up for me. At first he would not take it, but after two days- upon which I did not eat any of my three course meals- he began to accept them, even taking some away for his friends working in the lower levels.

It took seven days and seven nights before we reached our destination. The place we landed at was teaming with people all of whom were catering to some form of business or another. The city port was lively and boisterous. But there was another horse drawn contraption awaiting us as soon as we descended the ship. This one was larger and far more beautiful than the previous one. Its exterior was a polished clear light brown wood that shone under the sunlight next to the beautiful golden symbols and decorations. The inside seats were plump and cushioned with a softly smooth material that felt good to the touch.

The ride took us from the bustling city to the countryside where the grasslands stretched for miles and flowers grew in patches forming beautiful colors all over the plain.

"We will be arriving at my home where you will be staying for the time being. You will try and not offend anyone at the house, some of the other inhabitants will not be merciful to your ignorance or your careless tongue." I looked at him turning away from the window and the sunlight.

"I speak only the truth of my mind Nephilim. I know no other way of communication." The look on his face was chilling. It went dark instantly and he pulled me down to him taking no chance with me to move away. It was uncomfortable to see such a dark mood upon him. I immediately went silent, looking deep into his eyes waiting for what was to come next.

"My name is Endymion...do not call any of us Nephilim...it is a tittle that the Angels of Heaven plastered upon us as if to curse us for Falling. Do not insult anyone in such a manner. We were named, and if not our Angel names then use our human tittles. Mine is Endymion. Call me Endy, Darien, or Endymion. But not Nephilim." His fierce look did the oddest thing to my resolve. It made me want to defy him, want to argue with him...and that was something I was not use to. I did not usually take part in any sinful actions. I tried to maintain my control.

"You are a Nephilim. I shall tittle you what you are. You have fallen from the Lord's Grace." His usual smile turned cold and brutish in an attempt to intimidate me, but I did not feel intimidated, I just kept looking into his eyes not willing to loose to his arrogance.

"You will learn soon that God's Grace is no longer upon you." He laughed lightly dismissing me as if I were his subject.

"God's grace is upon all his children...even those who desert him." I breathed out turning away from him when he would have spoken again, dismissing him this time. Least to say he did not like that, the dark aura that engulfed our space gave lead to that...but I did not concern myself with him anymore. I just looked outside at the beautiful plain slowly giving way to an enormous building up ahead. The palace was made out of a beautiful white granite rock that reflected the sun's rays and made the palace seem to glow. There were gardens surrounding the structure, gardens that held some of the most beautiful flowers I had ever seen. As we descended, I scooted down to take a huge whiff of the flowers making sure I not to touch or harm any of them in the process. I was humming a silent tune when several dark presences surrounded me.

"What have we got here?" Cold hands touched my wings and I instinctually rushed away from them expanding my wings to their full size to ward them off.

"Do not touch me Nephilim. Your presence alone is disconcerting to me." That of course was the wrong thing to say. Because as soon as I spoke, a pair of pale hands wrapped around my throat and squeezed the air out of my lungs sending my vision askew. I began to struggle for breath, but to no avail. I called to my powers sending out waves of serenity to the surrounding Fallen. My assailants hands loosened a bit, enough for me to take in air before harshly releasing me to the ground on my posterior.

"What the hell...why did that just happen Darien?" The Fallen who had a hold of my throat turned to look at the man who had taken me from the small church to this House of the Fallen. The man moved through the crowd of Fallen who had surrounded me and lifted me up from the ground.

"She is a new Fallen... From the strength of her heavenly powers I can assume that she has been a Fallen for only about a maximum of two weeks now. Be careful with our new addition...she is confused and still claims to believe." A light of understanding entered their souls and I had the distinct notion that they were not as cruel as I was led to belief. The Fallen who had attacked me earlier looked at me regretfully before turning away with the others behind him. They entered the house while Darien carried me inside. I wanted to protest, demand that he release me...but I was too caught up with all of the sights, besides I was still a little shaken up by the whole attack from earlier. I knew that the Nephilim calmed down when I released my powers, but he was still fully incontrol and still had his objective. If he had been truly determined to kill me, even if I had calmed him down and made him feel at peace, I would have just made him feel at peace with killing me.

"I warned you little one. You were lucky you ran into one of the more gentler inhabitants around here. Be more careful...some will take real offense to that you know." I tried not to say anything he might perceive as rude so I refocused my attention to the beautiful structures of the house. The ornaments, statues, paintings, tapestries, and wall carvings were all very intricate, very beautiful. I was awe struck by all of them. Heaven was far more beautiful than the Earth could ever be...but this world had its charm...it held a sort of appeal in its imperfection that I was really drawn to.

"Why did you bring me here?" I had not asked the question before, but I was curious...which was not in my usual nature either.

"Many factors plaid into your being here. First of all you were causing far too much damage at that village church for us to leave you there. Second, you are a Fallen like us and third a companion of mine seeks your services and I promised to deliver you." He did have a point on the first one, I was causing more harm than good at the village, but I was not a Fallen, nor was I going to use my powers on another human again.

"I cannot help people the way they want me to. I cannot work miracles, you know that." Darien nodded turning to the left to enter a huge room to the far right. Releasing me into the room. It was magnificent in its own way. The room was spacious and broad. The walls were painted to resemble a sun lid meadow with animals all over the room. I picked up one of the strange animals like objects and hugged it to me feeling the soft, smooth fur, scenting the wonderful, realistic scent of it. It smelled like the real thing and looked like the real thing, but it was not the real thing, it did not have a soul, nor was it living.

"What is this?" My elated enthusiasm caused him to chuckle.

"Its a stuffed animal...I had the distinct feeling that you would like this room. No other Fallen has made use of it yet, I think you are going to be very special." A smile formed at my mouth. I was not a Fallen nor was I special. I was no different from the other Angels of Heaven. But before I could tell him that, he was already leaning into me, planting a gentle kiss on my lips. He moved away without a word leaving the room and me behind. I turned around to play with all of the other _stuffed animals_ that decorated my new room. The stuffed toys were amazingly fun to play with. They could not talk or move, but they were still very adorable in their semblance to the real creatures...and sitting in a room that was made to look like a sunny meadow only enhanced the fun I was having.

I staid in that room for the remainder of the day. No food was brought up to me...and I was appreciative of the fact. Occasionally I would get someone would come in to make sure that I was still inside. I guess that Darien did not believe me when I claimed that I would not leave without a proper goodbye on my part. Being a Nephilim must mean having very little trust...but that only went to prove that I was not a Fallen, but rather an Angel who somehow, by some fault ended up here.

As the sun set, I began to tire out, when I had been with the nuns at the church, they had drawn a cold bath for me every night for me to bath in, before they handed me a white soft cloths to wear to bed. I was not certain if the same thing was going to take place here, nor did I have any intention at all to wait and find out if it would.

I began to take the cloths I was wearing of. I had the skirts off and the shirt had just fallen at my feet to form a pool of cloths, when the door to my chambers burst open and a red haired woman stepped in with an angry glare directed at me.

"What the hell is this Luc. why do you have a bitch like this in here?" I cringed at the horrid tittle. I could smell her aggression from where she was standing. It was so strong that I couldn't help but send out waves of my own positive energy outwards, trying to calm her down. Least to say she did not like that. And the fact that I was on the ground with her booted foot up on my chest was just one testament of her dislike of my powers. She glared down at me with deep hatred etched in her eyes. I was getting severely tired of people attacking me and I tried to pull her hand away only to have her magically restrain my hands then kick me across the face. Never having felt pain before my fall I found the sensation extremely unlikable. I wailed from the top of my lungs like a new born human infant. At least I thought I was crying...whatever I was doing made the other Fallen in the room come up to her and attempt to remove her from me. Of course they did not succeed she was still hurting me far too badly.

My wailing continued and as the tears fell from my eyes I felt something in my soul beginning to ache, and that ache evoked more tears from me. I was crying out surges of tears even after her foot and the restrains were removed from me. Endymion scooted down on the ground and took me into his arms cradling me and shaking me around like an infant. My crying calmed down after a while enabling me to take notice of the Fallen in the room who were now watching me with a sigh of relief.

"Now. Now. Calm down young one. Bearly has a temper issue that rivals even Cains' calm down now." I stopped crying long enough to start hiccuping over the whole thing. I felt like an infant, sitting down there wiping away tears while a Nephilim cradled me in his arms trying to shush me. I did quite down ceasing my tearing up and my wailing long enough for him to plant another gentle kiss this time on my forehead.

"What are you doing Darien. How can you touch such filth as if it were one of us." I cringed again, my lips trembling in preparation for more tears.

"She is one of us. She is a Fallen aren't you dear?" I wanted to respond but before I could I felt the presence of another Angel in the room and relief suddenly overcame me.

"What the hell...not this again...What's with these Angels lately?" I turned away from him to look at the Angel who managed to materialize in the room. A smile engulfed my face immediately as my saviors appeared in front of me.

HELLO....This is the first story I've posted in such a long time.... I hope those of u who've seen my other work notice the change in my work...grammar....LUV U.. XP


	3. Chapter 3: The Truth is revealed

**Nephilim**

**Chapter 3: The Truth is Revealed**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

One moment I was in the arms of the Fallen surrounded by Nephilims, and the next, I was surrounded by Angels...but still in the hands of the Fallen.

"Well......look what we have here. If it isn't the Elementals." The Fallen holding me...Darien chided a smile enveloping his mouth and giving his eyes an evil glint. I paid no mind to him I was too preoccupied with the glee of hope that enveloped me at the thought of my saviors.

"It is so good to see you all...I was so frightened that I had Fallen...But I did not fall by choice. Someone..." One of the Angels came forward stopping right in front of Darien, while the other Elementals kept watch of the Nephilim making sure that none of them felt the urge to begin any unnecessary brawls.

"Yes. We know dear one... We were sent by the Heavenly Father to retrieve you..." The Angel made a move to touch me, Darien's hold on me tightened and I squirmed wanting to get out of his arms...while strangely enough at the same time taking comfort in them.

"She is a Fallen...One of us..._Mine_." Anger rang true in his voice as it resonated throughout the room sending the walls shaking. I did not know why he was so possessive, but I was not his, nor did I have any intentions of becoming his...

"She is Fallen...but not by choice. Return her to Heaven Dark One." One of the other Angels...a tall one with short brown hair tied at the top of her head exclaimed not bothering to cast even a sideways glance at us too preoccupied with her glaring match with one of the Nephilim males in the group.

"No...She is mine...Besides you can always hatch a new one to replace her." His grip tightened further rousing a cry of protest from my lips. I was on the verge of complaining to him when I felt a wave of dark energy surge away from him and towards the other Angels...who countered it with little success...I saw small particles of his dark powers seep through their barriers of light and infest their purity.

I knew it wasn't enough to cause them much damage...but it made me very scared to think that this Nephilim had enough power to break through the barriers of four Elemental Angels...He must be one of the infamous Fallen, the original Fallen those who fell right after the Light Bringer.

"Give her back you heathen devil." The Anger that emanated from the Elementals was not anything close to the anger that the Nephilim and humans were capable of rousing, it was barely noticeable, but still forbidden of any Angel. I knew that the Elementals although were not allowed to, felt a sort of contempt towards the Fallen.

I however did not and to hear such language from them was disconcerting to me. We Angels were created to be loving, acceptable and forgiving to all creatures, Nephilim or not.

"Why would Heaven be so worked up over one little Angel...she is not even of a worthy rank...maybe a guardian Angel...or a worker Angel. Nothing worth the slightest notice." I knew that the Heaven had different tittles for Angels based on the tasks they were capable of performing...but in Heaven that tittle only determined your location in the spheres, it did not give basis to discrimination like the Nephilim seemed to be getting at.

All Angels, weather worker, guardian, elemental or punisher were worth the same value and were given the same respect and love. All Angels were molded from the same patch of clay, and all creatures were molded from the same pile of clay. We are one in the same and were meant to remain so. Only the Heavenly Father was molded from something beyond our comprehension.

"I am none of those. I have no task in Heaven other than to remain with the eggs of the Tree of Life. I am not a Worker, a Guardian, an Elemental, nor am I a Punisher... that is why I live within the Tree of Life." A number of gasps and shocked expressions assailed the Nephilim, giving me the distinct impression that I shouldn't have just disclosed that information to them...at least not so openly anyways. But I had and I did not know the consequences of my actions.

"You! By any chance do you sing to life the Angels" Darien asked looking down at me with a different gleam in his eyes...a nefariously hungry gleam.

I nodded unable to do much of anything else in my shocked state of being. His smile broadened revealing an array of beautifully white teeth...and deadly fangs. A chill went down my spine as I recalled stories of how the Fallen could consume the soul of humans through their blood-but only those who were ancient enough to be as powerful as Heaven's Punishers.

"She is the Voice of the Tree of Life. That cannot be possible. The Three of Life hasn't had a Voice since the beginning of Time. How can she be chosen for such a position. She is a mere weakling...far weaker than even a Guardian Angel." The red headed Nephilim roared sending a wave of her powers towards me.

I crouched low preparing for the painful impact of her powers on me. But it never came. Darien took a firm grip of me and dissipated her attack sending a warning glare her way. I watched as her anger intensified through her submission to Darien's glare, clearly Darien was in charge of the nest of Nephilim but she was not easily submissive to his will, she was only submitting now out of choice; that was a clear indication of her power and her position in their little group.

"Return Serenity to us. She is of no use to you... Her powers and her voice is useless unless she is in the presence of the Tree. And without her voice, she is weaker than any angel in heaven." The Elemental Angel of Water proclaimed coming forth in her elegant gail. She was the voice of reason amongst her companions, and I was grateful for her statement, I was not ashamed of the fact that I was weaker than any angel in heaven...it was a truth and as with all truths it is to be accepted.

"Dear Amy...ever are you the voice of reason. But but alas I must refuse." Darien said taking my face by the chin and tilting it upward so that he could look into my eyes with his eerily midnight blue ones. Heat pooled into my face accompanying his satisfied smile.

"You refuse to what?" Lita, the Elemental Angel of Earth asked, her temper all ready escalating as she prepared herself for battle. Lita was always on edge, ready for battle, almost as temperamental as Raye the Fire Elemental Angel.

"I will not return her." Darien replied, still holding my face towards his and smiling at me with a deep unrecognizable look into his eyes.

"And why not?" Raye asked fire consuming her raven black hair in response to her out of escalating temper. Her hair would not burn, nor would her body, but everyone else surrounding her would burn to cinders if Raye's body were to be consumed by her elemental fire and I could not bare to see the Nephilim burning to death before they even instigate a fight.

"Because, you fiery vixen...she is MINE!" Darien's voice rang throughout the room and resonated in our ears and minds as he claimed possession of me. His voice reflected his annoyance and his final resolve. I was not going anywhere. My mood took on a rather sullen turn as I thought about staying in a house filled with Nephilims for eternity. Surely he did not intend to keep me as one of his Nephilim subordinates after finding out I was still an Angel.

"_He_ will not like that." Mina's voice was gentle, solemn and monotonic as she and the elementals faded to leave me in the arms of the Nephilim Darien.

"_He_ will not like that indeed." When Darien echoed Mina's statement I dared to ask him his reason for keeping me here if the Heavenly Father would rain down his wrath on him.

"If the Heavenly Father wants me back in Heaven...why do you dispute him. His Will is universal and it is the Eternal law...he will get me back in Heaven." My voice was soft and calm, completely unlike the turmoil raging within me. Darien looked down at my determined face and leaned down to plant another kiss on my lips.

"_He_ is not the Heavenly Father. If The Heavenly Father wanted you back, then I would freely let you go. But it is _He_ who wants you back, and I will not give you to _Him_" I wanted to ask him who _He_ was, but my eyes suddenly began to close and my body began to go limb and tired...the sun had set already and I needed to sleep.

I Yawned. Opening my eyes to the sight of Darien's gentle smile.

"You should get some sleep. You must be tired from all of our travel." He bent down again to plant a kiss, this time furtunately on my eyelids. Lingering there and taking a long whiff of my skin again as if he were some predator taking luxury in the sweet becconing scent of his prey. I did not like the idea even though the feeling itself sent a wave of electric currents pooling down at the core of my body.

"I do not get tired...its just that in Heaven I sleep with the sun...I must sleep when the sun goes down..." I yawned again at the end of my sentence and made him chuckle slightly before turning me around and heading for the door.

"But I thought...this was my room." He did not pause as I spoke nor did the other Nephilim get in his way as he just walked out of the door leaving them behind.

" A change of plans. Those Angels could be back to take you away in this room. I have a special place for you." The mischief laced in his tone made me curious about this _special_ _place_ of his. I wanted to ask, but my fatigue was getting to the point that I had to lean all of my weight completely on him to stay awake and moving. I figured I could wait for my question until I woke up the next day.

I don't remember much after that, he spoke to me in a gentle tone as we walked through the hall, my eyes closed, my mind already at rest with the setting of the sun. I fell asleep in his arms as he carried me into a different room to prevent any rescue attempts by Heaven's Angels. Normally I should have been somewhat disappointed if not hallowed at the thought, but I found myself more relaxed with the knowledge that I was going to stay with him for some time... I was certain it was just plain old curiosity that was playing at my mind frame...it had to be, there was no way I of all people would be pleased at the notion of never returning to Heaven again.

When I awoke the next day, I could not move. I felt something on me, keeping me pinned to the bed I was laying on. I began to struggle, afraid that another Nephilim was vying to kill me again. But as my struggles intensified, the thing on me moved around from my waist to my shoulders. I looked sideways and saw large, tanned male hands gently resting on one of my wings.

"Please don't tell me you wake with the sun's rising as well." That rugged, appealing, and tired voice was far too familiar not to mention close for my comfort. Turning my head slightly, I came fact to face and nose to nose with Darien, who had one eye open as he inspected me. I was lying down curled up against him while his hands resting against my shoulders, touched the top of my wings.

"Yes I rise with the sun. And you are crushing me." He moved his hands, slowly from my shoulders down to my hips...my bare hips. Heat pooled in all over my body as a shiver raked through me.

Nudity had never been a concern of mine, not in Heaven where all Angels were molded from the same clay and shared the same mind...but now, with the Nephilim slowly running his hands over my body while he grinned at me, I felt a searing need to have some cloths on.

"Stay with me a little longer Little one. I do not wish to rise from this...not yet." He was being gentle when he pulled one of my wings in a playful gesture. It tickled and I could not help bursting out in laughter.

"Okay. But just for a moment. I want to hear the Morning's voice." That gained his interest. He propped himself on one elbow, his messy array of black hair sticking out everywhere; driven by some innate force I could not comprehend, I ran my hands through his hair, relishing on how silky smooth it felt against my hands and of how warm his head was against my chilled hands.

"What Voice?" He took my hand out of his hair and brought it up to him, playing with my fingers as if they were some sort of mystery to him.

"The Voice. You can only hear it if you listen to the morning." Darien nodded once, and got up pulling me off the bed along with him. He materialized a robe for me and handed it to me, I took it greatly and covered my bare body from his intensified gaze. He smiled at my embarrassment.

"Then let's listen." He gestured for me to lead the way, so I did. I took his hand like I would have done for any other Angel in Heaven for human on earth and led him out to the room's balcony. On the balcony I closed my eyes and stood with my hands outstretched as if to embrace the sun raining down on us. He came up behind me, and did his usual whiffing of my my skin, by burying his face against my neck.

"Listen!" I gently whispered in his ears, but I don't think he noticed my words. He did tilt his head upward, but only to blow in my ears making me yelp in pure shock. His chuckles evoked an unknown sort of annoyance in me. I was experiencing too many human emotions for my own good.

I tried to listen to the night and ignore all of his teasing...but I couldn't listen to the morning when his hands touched my swells through the robe.

"Please cease your teasing. It is very distracting." I listened as Darien's chuckles became pure and simple laughter.

He stopped and stood behind me, holding me against the waist and leaning me into the warmth of his body as I listened to the morning. I heard the birds sing, the wind blow gently by spreading all kinds of life throughout the world, whispering secrets into my ears. I listened as the flowers gleefully opened up to meet the sun's rays and as the sun itself shone down gladly spreading its warmth to the world. I listened and I loved..I loved every part of the morning. We stood there, me against Darien's warm and comforting body as the morning sun rose into the skies.

"I do not hear the morning. But I do hear my troubles coming...You should dress before any of the other residents come upon you like this." He left before I could respond, leaving some materialized cloths on the bed. Cloths that I had no idea how to put on.

I sat down on the bed the cloths clutched to my bare body as I contemplated the Nephilim and what had transpired earlier when I was with him outside on the balcony.

I did not understand any of my reactions to him. I found it quite strange...the sensations that overtook my body with his nearness left me breathless on most days, while his jovial kisses set warmth pooling at the core of my stomach and left me breathless.

He was strange and charming and he made me feel very at peace...which was a good thing.

Right?

******************************************

You guys rock.

I love the feedbacks. Its the reason I write. When people like your work you feel inspired to give them more samples of it.

So the more reviews I get, the more energized I feel and the happier I get.

And that makes me want to write, to continue the story, because I know that people appreciate it and that I am not just writing it for the sake of writing.

PS I LUV U ALL. and Trust me This story will be different from my other stories.

There is an awesome twist to the end; and you guyz will just die when you find out the truth...BYE ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Gathering of the Fallen

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 4: Gathering of the Fallen**

As I sat there thinking about what I was going to do, the door to the room I was in creaked open and a curly red haired young woman peeked in, smiling at me from behind the door.

"You must be our new guest. Hello there I am Molly, its nice to meet the Angel who has Berly in a twist." I took her hands, quite aware that she too was a Nephilim. Although unlike the others, she was not threatening me or trying to kill me. Infact she was the first well behaved Nephilim I had come across.

Her gentle and inviting smile might have been mistaken for that of an Angels, but her aura never will be.

The Nephilim exuded an aura quite opposite that of Heaven's creatures, and their wings were not pure white, they had a variety of colors none of which were white.

"It is nice to meet you Molly. Its a relief to meet a Nephilim who is not vying for my life." She laughed at that, taking the dress out of my hands and helping me into it.

"I see that the rumors are true. You really cannot help what you say. Do you ever sensor your words before you speak?" The question was foreign to me. Why would I need to sensor my words when I had every intention of speaking what was in my soul.

I would never fear to reveal the truth of my being. The Heavenly Father had bestowed every one of his children with an inner truth, a truth that they should always turn towards for guidance for it is always the Right path.

It was a part of his reminder to all of his creatures that despite how perfect they may seem in form, mind and soul, they are in fact imperfect.

"I speak what I behold as a truth. I shall always do so, it is my way to be truthful. But I can understand why you Nephilim would not want the truth from an Angel of Heaven." She smiled at that, her eyes taking on a distant sheen, as if she were remembering something from a long time ago...perhaps when she herself was an Angel and had those same thoughts.

"Do not assume the worst of us Serenity. Not all Nephilim are alike, just like not all Angels are alike." I could understand not all Nephilim being alike, she was a testament to the fact that perhaps there were some nice Nephilim around. However we Angels shared a common root when it came to certain principles...honesty being of course one of the major ones.

There is no Angel in Heaven that would not speak the truth of their souls at any given time. That is one of the reasons Angels could not keep secretes, they must always speak what is truth.

"I only claim what I do know of. And although I do not know much about the Nephilim through my own experiences with your kind, I have heard enough stories and seeing as how Angels are unable to lie I doubt what they claim of your kind is false." She finished tying up the back straps of my milky white dress and turned me around to examine my face with sad eyes.

" Come. Since words cannot seem to convince you then perhaps seeing might do more so. I wish to introduce you to the reason for my Fall from Grace." I did not have time to protest for she took a hold of my hand and hauled me out of the room and into the hallway.

Nephilim and human servants all made way for us as we passed by them. I took notice of a few Nephilim who snarled at me while others bowed their heads down to avoid Molly's gaze as we slowed down to a walking pace.

We entered through huge dark doors, with carvings of Angels Falling from Heaven to Hell in a most bizarre form.

Unlike the usual images I was used to seeing from other Angel's memories; this painting depicted Hell as a place illuminated by a Golden light, a light that the Angels of Heaven were fleeing towards.

The picture made it seem as if the Angels had wanted to Fall, as if their Fall had been a good thing.

Of course I knew that was false, no Angel would want to leave the Grace of Heaven, not for any reason at all.

"What is this?"

"See for yourself." Molly opened the doors. I froze.

The room was brightened by a few rays of the sun's light, but it was still darker than normal. The wall was painted a dark violet color. The floor was decorated with black obsidian that reflected the forms of the Nephilim occupying beautifully carved black oak chairs.

Nephilim who turned the full power of their gazes upon me as I stood at the entrance of what seemed like a grand meeting of sorts. Though the sight of them had shocked me, I was even more brittled at the sight of their wings and their true faces.

The room through all of its dark colors was alight with the colorful wings of the Nephilim. There were all kinds of beautiful colors behind each Nephilim, spanning upwards to dorm dazzling wings.

I saw the beautiful markings that smeared their flesh, giving their faces a sort of exotic tone to it. Some of them bore horns, tails and claws as a mark of their rank. I saw eye that were as varied in color as their wing colors were.

I could never see this in Heaven. All Angels had the same wings, the same eyes and the same hair...some, a select few such as the Elementals were born with eyes and hair colors that reflected their elements, but their wings were white as every other Angels' in Heaven.

Seeing this now I could not help but think Heaven bleak.

"What is the meaning of this...Infidel Angel." One of the Nephilim barked at me. I knew very well that I was in trouble, and that I was going to need to take careful action against the situation I was in.

"Calm down Nero. That is my new guest. So calm down and take your seat." Darien turned towards me and looked at me smiling gently as he seductively looked at me from underneath his lashes. I moved towards him, away from the door, from any means of escape and further into the nest of snakes.

When I neared him enough, he grabbed hold of me and threw me against him. Seating me in his lap where I nervously stole peeks at the others in the room while he took my hair into his hands and gently sniffed at it.

"Continue Gentlemen." Darien's voice rang hight as he looked up from my hair while still maintaining his gentle but possessive hold on me, none of the Nephilim in the room met his eyes when he looked up, a clear sign of his power and dominance over everyone in the room.

"You cannot be serious?" A different voice from a beautiful man with blond hair and deep blue eyes rang out from besides me. I looked at him slightly trying to see who he was only to have Darien's hands clasp my eyes and turn my face away.

"I am more than serious. Now do as I command, I am becoming extremely agitated by your current disobedience. Remember child, I have no problem showing you exactly where your place lies within this household...don't tempt me any-further." Darien did not look away from me again, he just slightly glared at the man from the corner of his eyes, before he returned to gayly smile at me. His apparent moon swings was becoming somewhat problematic for me to keep a track of.

I was extremely agitated, caught in between the two. I was curious about what was taking place, but not for the wrong reasons, I was just plainly too confused and I wanted to know.

But the rising tension in the room made my wings bristle. Darien gently smoothed his hands down my wings feeling the feathers shake.

I calmed down, finding his touch strangely relaxing.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Darien's voice was nothing more than a mere whisper that rang through the room, angry and cold, sending heat blowing at every direction. I looked at him surprised at the emencity of his powers. while he just looked down at my hair, finding something about it comforting for some strange reason.

"No my lord... As I was saying. We have prepared an army to attack the Angels within a decade. At the mean time, your little viper, is getting stronger by the second by feeding off of Angels." That had my head snapping to the direction of a speaker.

A young man with long silver hair that feel down his back, held in a loose not at the base of his neck. His eyes were silver like his hair, completely enhancing his tanned face.

His eyes were eerie, and they seemed to see deep into the soul of anyone it laid upon.

"And how are they managing to get to those Angels?" Darien asked, he was looking at the man more intently now, focusing his piercingly serious gaze at him.

"Intercourse my Lord." I immediately sat up turning my focus fully on the Nephilim as the incredulity of his words reached me.

"That is ridiculous. Angels do not take part in such bestial and primitive actions."

"You truly are ignorant...and pure... but unfortunately for you, not all of your friends are the same. Some like to get down and dirty with Nephilims..." A brown haired man chided looking down at a piece of parchment in front of him.

"That is not true Angels cannot commit such sinful..." Darien placed a hand on my lips.

"Serenity...remember why I brought you here?"Molly spoke up calling attention to her position, right next to the man. who had made that previously horrid statement.

"to tell me the reason why you Fell." I responded. She nodded

"Yes... and this is the reason I fell." Molly leaned over her seat and planted a full, throat deep kiss on the man's lips. He took a hold of her waist and pulled her down towards him, then went on further to move his hands to her buttocks. They seemed to be caught in a battle, but the moaning they were making, was out of pure joy.

My face heated up and out of pure instinct I covered my face with my hands and turned towards Darien's chest.

I heard his deep throaty laugh as his arms yet again encircled me bringing me closer to him while holding me tighter.

"I apologize Serenity. We tend to be a little over...well, I thought you should know that. Not all Angels Fall because of lack of faith or because of disobedience...some Fall because of Love, because in Heaven Love is a sin." I turned back towards her, slightly red from what I had previously seen.

" That is not Love, it is lust. Love, is a sin because it should be preserved not for one man, but for the entirety of The Heavenly Father's children." My voice came out in a shrill even to me.

"_Love should be for all_. That is extremely selfish. How can you be so indifferent to everyone and claim that you love them?" Darien asked puling my head away from his chest to give me a droll, almost annoyed look.

I hated that look in his eyes, I liked it better when he looked at me with a smile in his eyes, or with some happy emotion etched deep inside his eyes, not with this annoyance of his.

"It is not selfish. But you Nephilim would not understand that." I snapped back pulling my head out of his reach.

Darien took a hold of my jaw in one hand and forced my head to turn towards the room and its occupants, all of whom were looking at me with either dissapointment or pure anger.

"You blind little child. You are too inexperienced to understand the different between a Nephilim and a True Fallen..." He sighed as if it were an unfortunate phenomenon.

"most of you Angels are... only the elementals and a few of the punishers can even tell the difference." I snatched my head away and glared at him.

"There is no difference." I declared looking straight at his overly annoyed face.

"Do you know what it means to be a Fallen?"

"Of course? It means to be Nephilim, to be out of God's Grace." He chuckled at that turning slightly to look at someone sitting opposite him. His laughter rattled me and made me immensely wish I was not there for his mockery.

"Typical... Anyways back to more important matters, how is our fragile companions handling the change in things." Darien completely ignored me, tucking me further into the nook of his arm so that I was seated against him like a little child. Making light of my comment as if to indulge my childish temperament.

My feet were dangling of to the side where I swung them slowly pouting my lips at him.

They commenced their discussion about some plan with the demons and the war with the Angels. I continued pouting while I ignored all of their chatter and Darien's roaming hands, and his gentle breath sending tendrils of my hair flying everytime he spoke.

I tried not to care, not to be bothered by him, but by the time the meeting had ended three hours later I was beet red, and breathing deeply.

"Are you feeling good little one?" The teasing in his tone did not go unnoticed. I knew that he was well aware of the states I was in; and that he was taking too much pleasure from my tortured state of being.

"Why are you doing this to me...?" I gasped when he used his teeth to gently nip at my ear lobe. I sprang up about to run out the door and follow the others when I saw movement to my right.

"He enjoys taking virgins...especially virgins like yourself... innocent little angels who fall into his arms.." The voice was smooth, soft, and menacing. The revolts of hatred and darkness passing through from the being sent me back a couple of steps and right back into Darien's lap.

"What brings you here?" Darien sighed, his voice completely monotonic and his face blank, not a hint of emotion, not even annoyance showed in his face as he looked at the man who was now walking towards us with hot red anger in his eyes.

He sat on the table's edge, his elbows gently brushing against mines.

"I came to see mother...but then I find out that you've gotten yourself a new slut...must be nice to be able to just throw women aside after you are done with them." He was talking to Darien, but looking at me.

I had the oddest notion that he could not meet Darien's eyes for some reason.

I knew yet again that I was in quite a predicament seated here between these two obvious nemesis. I wanted to move, to be gone completely but I couldn't move not with Darien holding me so tightly to him.

"Yes how is your dear mother doing?" Darien's voice became mocking turning the anger in the young man's face into pure rage. He took a lock of my hair brought it to his nose and sniffed it in the same manner that Darien had done earlier.

"Better...she's going through her usual rage fits...apparently men have an issue with powerful women." He released my hair in order to take a hold of my chin. It did not receive well with Darien, he snatched me backwards, sending a hiss and an attack that left a reddish mark on the young man's hand and jaw.

"Possessive aren't you." He mocked nursing his hand gently and carelessly.

"What do you want Cain?" Darien snapped.

"I told you I came to see my mother." Cain's voice was droll, and he spoke slowly articulating the words for Darien to understand.

"Lilith did not inform me that you were coming." Darien sat up with me in his arms, but as he moved, Cain appeared in front of us his hand and cheeks still red.

"Yes well I am sure she did not think she would need to inform you."

They continued their arguments, but I did not pay attention to any of them. Cain. Lilith. Those were the names of some of Hell's worst devils.

And if Darien was Cain's father then that means he would be...A chill went down my back and I struggled out of Darien's arms.

He released me without a second thought too caught up in his argument with Cain. I appreciated their distracted state of mind and edge closer to the door afraid for the first time about what was happening.

********************************************

I had these double spaced and tabbed but when I upload them to fanfic it doesn't show up like that...if anyone knows how I can upload my stories and still keep the original format please let me know...

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	5. Chapter 5: Thei True Name

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 5: Thei True Name**

"Before you gut me dear father. You might want to take note of your little toy. I think she has finally noticed the bastard you are." Cain said turning to look in unison to Darien . The anger and hatred in his eyes dissipated at the sight of my abviousely frightened posture.

"Serenity...are you alright?" He did not need to ask. Of course I was not alright, but I was certain that he could not help but ask even though he knew I was not alright. It was a force of habit on his part.

"You...You are the Light Bringer?" My voice shook while my wings brittled spreading out upon his approach as a warning sign.

"Well not anymore...But yes, I was he."

"Lucifer." I whispered the word incredulously unable to accept that I had spent a day and a night in the arms of _The_ Fallen Angel, the ruler of Hell himself, the Dark Lord...Heaven's worst enemy and worst of the Fallen. Lucifer.

He was the reason for the War currently going on in Heaven. The reason for the deaths of millions of angels and humans.

"Up here we like to call him Satan. But I guess it doesn't matter what you call him. He's going to be done with you in no time." As Cain spoke I could not help but notice the satisfied look in his eyes as he took account my reaction to the knowledge of Darien's true identity.

"Cain...what brings you here?" The shrill feminine voice that belonged to Berly intruded on the silence in the room. She ignored me standing there near the door my back to the wall and came up to Cain hugging him gently to her.

"I came to see you mother." Cain planted a gently kiss on Berly's cheeks and moved away from him taking a long look at Darien with a clear sneer etched into her face.

"Yes well, here I am, let us talk." She took him to the side and began talking to him gently making sure that I cannot hear anything that they were saying no matter how hard I tried. Not that I tried that hard.

Darien unable to take their cold stares for long, immediately took me out of the room rushing me down the hall towards his bedroom.

He was walking far too fast for my liking, not to mention the dark anger emanating from him was thick enough to clog up my own pure light energy. As he walked I came to an abrupt stop snatching my hands away from his fierce grip, grateful that his anger had loosened his hold on me.

"Your negative aura is bothering me. If you will not lighten up then release me before you annoy me further." I did not know what it meant like to be annoyed, but I did understand the conditions under which one does get annoyed and I was certain that I was in those condition...perhaps even beyond those conditions considering how much of his annoying temper I have had to endure this day.

I was expecting Darien to be angrier, to snatched my hands back or to use his powers to bring me to his submission, but he did not. He laughed, doubling over and taking a hold of my shoulders to laugh his head off as he looked at me appealingly.

"You truly are different little one."Darien took me into his arms and lightly kissed me on the cheeks then took a hold of my shoulders as if I were his.

I did not like...and I did like, the feel of his arms draped around my shoulders, the scent of his death soaked aura, and his warm sweet scented breath as it brushed across my face.

I took possesion of his jaw without really thinking about it, only stopping when my face was inches away from his. My face and my entire body went hot.

Turned red. I could see the red tint of my hands as I held on to his jaw and edged closer to him only to stop moments from reaching his lips.

"Well finish it" He tantuted.

"Finish what?"I asked reluctantly as I released his arm frustrated at him for making me so confused and at myself for being so easily taken over by his simplistic seductions.

I knew he was a Fallen and thus prone to such immoral behaviors, but I was an Angel and as such I should not be feeling so...so...favorable to any single being.

"Finish what you have started." He seductively exclaimed bending down to capture my lips in his own kiss.

I tried to move away from him, but it was a futile attempt on my part, my body became little more than jelly as he roamed my mouth with the sweetest elixir known to man.

"Darien...Darien...Hey..."A loud shrilly voice called forth for Darien. He turned away from me to face a young beautiful woman in a purely green dress and long silky red hair.

"Annabelle. What brings you here?" Darien opened his arms wide for the young woman as she ran into his embrace.

"Well you did not come to visit. So I took it upon myself to visit you." The woman completely ignorant of me, took a hold of Darien's arms, practically knocking me off to the side.

She began walking away from Darien's room. I was about to remain behind and gratefully escape Darien's hold, when his hand took a hold of mine and forced me forward.

I followed them, reluctantly keeping pace as the young red head, Annabelle spoke to Darien with such familiarity while standing far too close to him.

She brought us into a room, filled with several other Nephilim...or Fallen, I really couldn't tell the difference.

"Sit... Laura, get us something to drink dear." Annabelle sat Darien down on a chair and she sat down right next to him, leaving very little space in the chair for another body.

I stood, having not been invited to seat, it would have been extremely rude for me to sit down. I saw Darien move his hand around my waist, knowing full well that he wanted to sit me down on his lap when Annabelle intervened.

"Young girl, please sit."She pointed to the seat across from Darien, the seat further from him.

The other woman, a girl with a petit figure, but fully developed body curves came back with a tray of delicacies. As she bent over to place the items on the table, her hair spilled over Darien and her breasts touched his shoulder fleetingly as if by accident.

"Laura. It has been a long time has it not?" Darien said taking a hold of her hair in the same manner he often did mine.

I watched waiting for him to sniff her hair...but he didn't, he simply released it, removing it from his shoulders. Laura of course smiled, obviously pleased with the fact that he had touched her in any way.

"You haven't visited us in such a long time. I am getting far too lonely without you to comfort me at night." She ran her hands over his shoulders bending over to spill her barely covered breasts out of her cloths to rub them against him.

I looked away for some reason...probably modest innocence. Darien took a hold of her head and planted a rough passionate kiss on her lips before lifted her away from him and jettisoned her away.

"Laura. I believe Drakon was looking for you." Annabelle exclaimed looking at me with a huge wide smile on her face; a pure mask of innocence. I could smell the envy exuding from her body. Darien could as well...and he relished it. I could see the dark aura of her envy being observed into his skin as if he were a sponge to it all.

"Now. Where were we." Annabelle turned her body slightly to the side, rubbing her leg up and down his leg in a seductive manner.

She took a cup of tea and began to sipping the tea while at the same time keeping an eye on him seductively.

They spoke of trivial things, companions, other old comrades, old dates and all the other things that they had done together; picnics, theater outings, balls. I was getting a large beautiful picture of their wonderful time together. Of Darien being romantic and possessive of her...like he was with me now.

"So when did you last eat?" Annabelle asked leaning into Darien. I hadn't touched any of the food on the table, it was disgusting to even think about eating any form of creatures.

"Why?" Darien's voice became deep and husky.

"Just wondering...if you wanted a bite."

"Are you offering."

Annabelle laughed and bit into her lips until blood began to show up. She took Darien's hands and placed them gently on the top of her bare breasts where he sliced a gash open on her breast. I did not know what was going on, but the sight of all that blood was getting to my control.

"Serenity...go to Laura and let her find Molly for you." Darien ordered far too preoccupied with Annabelle's bleeding lips.

Disgusted I sprang up from my seat and rushed towards the door without even bothering to look for Laura as he had instructed.

If he was so eager to be rid of me, then I had no desire to be available to his beck and call. I left the room, walked down the hall aimlessly until I came across Cain, Darien's son sitting on the stairwell nursing his injured arm, which had taken on a very dark blue tint now.

I did not think it was a good idea to be alone with a Nephilim like this, but I was so...so...angry for some reason that I could not think straight.

"Are you alright?" He did not look up. Just put the arm away as if having another being witness him in such a weakened state of being was unacceptable.

"Where is your hound dog?

"Currently busy. Do you mind I stay with you. I need to deduce my anger." That made him look up. An understanding light coming to his eyes.

"He is with another woman." His statement was not a question, but a clear fact of understanding.

"I do not care. I love all of the creatures of the Heavenly Father's. Even you." I attempted to touch his shoulder as a sign of camaraderie, but he moved away as if the mere tough of touching me sickened him.

Cain got up and asked me to follow. He led me to a small garden area where I sat down and he laid down besides me, under the shade of a tree away from the sunlight.

We spoke. He revealed very little, but criticized a lot. Whenever I made a comment he had a counter-argument for it, and let me know just how stupid I was.

"Why are you so mean to me?"

"You are the object of his new infatuation. All the others before you were momentous...but he is with you the way he was with mother. And I do not want to see that bastard win again." He unconsciously touched his arm again.

I reached out for his hand and touched it. Using my powers to heal his wound before he snatched his hand away from me.

"Don't touch me."

"I am sorry."

"Fine. Just don't do it again."

I nodded and we resumed our previous conversation course. I was really enjoying chatting with him when I realized the sun was setting. I rose up, Cain coming up with me a smile on his face and a spark in his eyes.

"I need to go, can you find your way back to wherever?" I nodded and Cain hovered off the ground, planted a light kiss on my lips before moving taking off into the sky. His I did not see his wings.

I walked back into the house, grateful that without anyone to accompany me, none of the human household servants avoided me like an illness. I wondered the halls not sure where I was until I came upon the room Darien and his little friend had previously been in.

I wanted to turn away from there, but I had no good reason to so I just entered. I did not care if he was in there with another women.

He was a Neph...A Fallen. And I should not give him the satisfaction of seeing me shy away from his horrid actions.

As I stepped into the room I was taken aback by the sight. The room had completely transformed from how it had been earlier.

Before there were a few young women sitting around a fireplace laughing and munching on delicacies.

Now the room was filled with people, women, and men, and there was music playing off in the background.

There were pairs dancing close to the center of the stage. And they were playing a very energetic song. It was not soft and smooth, but somehow resembled the beat of a heart...just a little louder.

I stepped into the room walking yet again further into the den of snakes. I had every intention of returning back, going through those doors and never stepping into this darkness...but it was too late.

I was already in it, and I was now determined to find Darien and demand that he return me back to my rightful place in Heaven.

"Well...Well..Well...look what we have here boys. The little visitor from our friends above." I looked up and saw the red haired Queen of the in all her glory.

She was wearing a skittish black dress, that barely covered her upper body and completely left her back bare. There were two giant splits on the corner of the dress that went all the way to her tights, her red hair cascaded down around her like a river of blood.

I did not see any wings behind her, but I could sense their weight in the air. I could smell their power and almost taste the darkness on them.

"Where is my dear husband?" She floated down, several other Nephilim or Fallens in the room, came closer, surrounding me.

"I do not know."

"Well no surprise there. Unless you were capable of tying a tight leash around him...he will wonder...into the beds of other women?" Lilith chided looking at me closely with a twinkle of knowledge in her eyes.

"I do not care for the Lord of the Underworld. The Light Bringer has fallen, all I can do is offer my Serenity to him like I do to any-other." She smiled. Her face taking on a rather sadistic sheen to it.

"You heard her boys...she does not mind offering her Serenity." Lilith moved back as the others came around me. I shivered, afraid of the look in their eyes.

"What is the meaning of this."

"You offer Lucifer your Serenity in his bed...and you just claimed to not mind doing the same for any-other...and my boys need some Serenity." Her giggles were like the cries of infants. it filled me with such a sullen mood that I placed my hands over my ears to block the horrid sound.

"I have no choice but to sleep in his bed...but I do not have the desire to do so with any-other...I do not want to be touched."

"So Lucifer is different...he is special to you. An Angel. You would do for him something you are incapable of doing for others?" Her question caught me off guard. Of course I would not treat any creature more special than another. But by refusing them, it almost seemed as if that was what I was doing. I wanted to deny them...but I did not want to treat Darien special in any way.

"I...I...uhu...I..." I could not finish. I did not know how to answer. Weather or not I should agree to this defilement for the sake of maintaining my word of honor, or if I should maintain my purity and refuse.

One of the men reached out for me and touched me. His hands turned my skin a dark purple color, it felt like the place he touched had turned into hard stone.

"Do not touch her." Cain's voice rang near my ears, I saw the demon who had been near me slumped on the ground across from the room, unconscious.

********************************************

I had these double spaced and tabbed but when I upload them to fanfic it doesn't show up like that...if anyone knows how I can upload my stories and still keep the original format please let me know...

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	6. Chapter 6: Bonding the Devil's Own

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 6: Bonding with the Devil's Son**

"Mother...do not play this game with this one. Father's consorts are in his harem..." Cain turned towards me, a serious look etched into his eyes..."What brings you here. Its dangerous to be here alone, where is _He_." Cain raised a brow, clearly meaning his father. I could tell by the anger and hatred that flashed across his eyes when he indicated his father.

"I do not care. I just want to be gone from here." I moved towards the comfort of Cain, pleased that he was there and willing to protect me.

"Come." He took my hand and turned away from the other Nephilim and his mother; exiting the comfort of his own to be with me. I took his arm into mine, glad when he cradled me instead of retching from me.

We walked down the hall. Away from the noise of the ballroom and towards the quite of the empty halls.

Entering into a parlor that adjoined a much larger room. I could see the entrance of the room, but Cain sat me down on a sofa in the parlor.

Pouring me a cup of some warm, brown silky looking drink. I shook my head when he offered the drink.

"Why were you in there alone. You were in serious danger back there... Do you know what happens in those gatherings." I shook my head at his question taking note of the grimace that flashed across his face.

Cain rubbed his eyes sighing at me.

"Where is _HE_?" I shook my head. I last remembered seeing Darien in that very same room, and that was why I returned there. He was not there, so I had no idea where he was now.

He stood up, staring down at me sitting in the large soft sofa. A gentle look swept into his eyes. A look that rendered me shocked. His features softened, they took on a more angelic sheen.

At that moment, when his eyes glowed with concern for me, he appeared to look no different than any of my siblings in heaven.

So when he made a move to leave the room and me in it; alone, I sprang up and hugged him without thinking twice about it.

"Don't leave me alone."

He wrapped his arms around my smaller frame and held me to him, hugging me tighter. His body's warmth seeping into me.

"Well, well, well, Isn't this a cozy sight. And here I was concerned about you all alone when I found out you hadn't returned to your room." Darien's voice had me raising my head from Cain's warm chest.

Peeking at him from over Cain's broad shoulder's Darien did not look like Darien. His face was dark, not dark, dark, but dark as if all light has left his soul and outside light is incapable of lightening his face up.

The look in his eyes was pure evil. At that very moment, I truly saw not Darien, nor the Fallen Light Bringer Lucifer. But Satan himself. The Demon lord of the underworld. The man who is responsible for the death of thousands of Angels during the Great War.

His eyes glowered at me, red, glowing and as angry as the Rive Styx. His lips were curved upwards, not in a smile, but rather in a sneer. His skin, lost all of its original tanned tone, instead taking on a ghost white pale color. His irises, expanding, growing to almost completely engulf his eyes.

And although his angry face was directed at me, I took no fear from it. I did not fear it. I knew that he was not directing that deadly glare at me, but rather at Cain.

I moved away from him. Tried to leave the circle of his embrace only to have him tighten his grip on me.

"Yes do look for her, now that you are done with your whores." Cain had us turned around and facing Darien without once letting go of me.

"Be gone Cain." Darien's growl held back a semblance of his anger. He was furious and had no intention of letting his son know. So he held back his anger and instead resorted to simply freezing his face from all emotions.

"She ran into mother." Cain however was no fool he was fully aware of his father's anger and despite his own anger and pride, he knew how to preserve himself.

"Yes well that I cannot help...What I can help however, is everyone else she happens to _run into_." Darien really did not like her in Cain's arms. And they all knew it. They all saw _his_ eyes wonder to his arms encircling her fragile little frame, gently keeping her pure white wings down without hurting them.

"Do not bother yourself with such a trivial matter. I am well capable of protecting her." Cain lifted my face up towards his and etched closer to me. Wanting to kiss me.

One second we were standing in the middle of the room, in front of his sofa with Cain's arms around my body, and the next minute I was being slowly squished between Darien and Cain with Darien's strong arms wrapped around his son's throat blocking his esophagus from receiving any air.

"Do not patronize me boy. She is in my care and safe there." Darien glowered at Cain, who could not open his mouth to respond.

"Leave him alone...he was only trying to help when those guys made their advances." I murmured.

He did not hear me, he just kept tightening his grip on Cain's throat.

Unable to force my powers on him with my senses so deranged by panic, I fidgeted around until I managed to free my hands from Cain's grip and took a hold of Darien's hands around Cain's neck.

"Please let him go. Cain only meant to help me with those other Nephilim." My hands around his and with my voice shaking Darien finally managed to notice and looked down at my frightened face.

"Which Nephilim?" His hand eased off of Cain but not before ripping me out of his arms. He looked down at Cain now rubbing his neck angry that Darien had managed to release me from his grip.

"She was in the Red Hall at _night_. When they began _Feeding_." Cain exclaimed, his voice hoarse.

Darien looked away from him and at me. His annoyance now directed at me for some reason I could not comprehend.

"You were in the Red Hall alone when feeding began. Do you have no sense of self- preservation." While normally I would not have taken offense of his annoyance and anger towards me, considering the objective fact that he is a creature of deplorable manners. At this moment, I could not let it slide by.

"I do you ignorant baboon. I was going to look for you after I finished talking to Cain. And since the last time I saw you, you were busy with several another woman in that very same room, I thought it logical to go look for you in there. And you had no right to harm Cain, he was only attempting to protect me from those men." I snatched my arm from his grip moving towards Cain who was still crouched on the ground.

"what happened." His voice was much calmer now, relaxed, almost back to the normal jovial tone he used when talking. Save for the note of tension in his voice.

"Mother happened."

"You said that already and I told you that it was unavoidable." Darien exclaimed.

"Well unless you intend to do something, then you have to be with her every second of the day." Cain grinned taking note Darien's returning anger.

"What did Lilith do?"

"She gave her men free reign over Serenity here. Any one of them who happens to catch her alone has her permission to well...take her _up_." Cain exclaimed looking into Darien's eyes with a smile of his own. Darien pulled me away from Cain on the ground and walked me out of the room, I turned backwards looking at Cain who slowly waved at me while Darien dragged me away from there. I slowly waved back.

"Do not let me find you with Cain alone again." His command, was meant to have me bend to his will like all of the other Nephilim in his presence. Like Cain does when his father was too angry, but I was not his child, nor was I his minion.

"He is an adorable young man. He reminds me of the angels back home." That stopped him dead on his tracks.

I knew about men and women taking part in illicit activities. I knew that humans took little pleasures in each others company with their physical bodies and that the Fallen as well as Nephilims did so on a regular basis without reserve. But as an Angel, I had never been exposed to such contact.

I had never been kissed.

The very act, despite its alienated feeling, was quite pleasant.

Darien had his arms wrapped around me while his mouth smashed into mines. His tongue running over my lips, pressing, nudging, for entrance into my mouth.

"Do not let me find you with any other male alone; not ever again." I would have protested more, but I was afraid...yes afraid, that he would repeat his action and kiss me again. So I just turned away from him, walking forward.

He returned me to his room where a maid awaited us. She was a beautiful young woman, human and quite friendly.

She drew a bath for me, advising me to strip out of my cloths and step into the warm bath water. I did not want to bath in the water but seeing as how I was not physically consuming the water and that I could prevent my body from taking in any of the liquid I nodded, complying to her orders.

I stripped down, blessedly taking off the tight cloths that were blocking off my breathing, Darien was in the other rooms and the maid staid with me until I was done bathing and wrapped me in warm towels before leaving me.

Standing in front of a large wall like mirror I looked at my reflection. My wings were moist from the steam and felt heavy-it was uncomfortable- but my body felt good, the warmth of the water although did not touch me physically made me feel warm and inspired in me the illusion of what it might have felt like had I allowed it to touch me.

My hair was not really wet, but it was warm and the maid did me the favor of running a brush through my hair, brushing all the earlier days tangles out of it.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" Darien startled me. I spun around to see him standing at the bathroom door, his large frame-and especially broad shoulders which he used to propel him against the door frame-blocking any means of exiting the bathroom.

"It was different." I murmured. He looked into my face and nodded.

"Come here!" I wanted to refuse. I mean the only sane thing for me to have done after his earlier action was to refuse any situation that would have brought me any closer to him, but I did not want to show him any fear and enhance his bloated ego any further so I complied.

"Turn around, bend over and lift your wings." Again, I hesitated for a moment but eventually complied not wanting to give him the satisfaction of knowing that his commands inspired a sort of fear in me.

Warm air rippled across my wings. I rose, facing him questioningly with a frown on my face. His hands were tinted with red, almost as if they were warm.

"To dry your wings off for you before you crawl into bed. You'll get a cold that way...and yes you do get sick now." I returned back to my original position and let him dry my wings for me. I had to admit that they felt much better after he heated them up for me.

I retired after my wings dried off, I did not really care about cloths, as long as I was covered with a warm blankets. And Darien was not in the bed with me, he left the room as soon as I slipped into the blankets, closing the door slightly as he entered into his sitting room.

I heard voices, silent, whispery voices, but I did not pay much mind to them, I was far too tired to care.

Sleep engulfed me with the whispers lulling me further down.

I came awake when someone removed the blankets from me, and the bed besides me bent inwards sending my body sliding down slightly.

"Sleep." Darien gently whispered into my ears. I complied, moving closer towards the heat of his being-not by choice mind you, but my natural instinct.

The feel of his arms around me, made me stiffen a little, but I eventually gave in to sleep and the comfort I was really feeling.

********************************************

I had these double spaced and tabbed but when I upload them to fanfic it doesn't show up like that...if anyone knows how I can upload my stories and still keep the original format please let me know...

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	7. Chapter 7: Devil's Play

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 7: Devil's Play**

The next day was much to my dissatisfaction, annoying. Darien had more meetings with his lady friends and in his absence he assigned a guard to me, his right hand man, who in the human world is known Malachite; I asked for his Fallen name, but he would not speak to me.

I was led to the gardens where I met up with Cain. We spent hours together, just simply talking about none sense matters, debating more about my sanctity and my understanding of the real world workings.

And all this debate took place under the watchful eyes of Malachite, the handsome silver haired Fallen.

Now I knew the difference between Fallen and Nephilim. The Fallen were the original Demons, they were the true Angels who were cast out of Heaven because of disobedience. The Nephilim are the children of those Fallen and humans. They were half breeds, Cain was one of the few rare members of the bunch who are both Nephilims and Fallen, and thus neither-they were actually two of them, the other was Malachite's daughter Azaleas.

"Yes well seeing as how Angels do not give birth, no one expected mother to be pregnant." Cain murmured as he brushed a leaf out of my hair. We had gotten into a little tussle on the flower beds. Cain found it extremely hilarious that despite my love for flowers I would not touch them out of fear that I might harm them.

So he has pushed me into the flower beds.

"They will regrow. You are in the human world now, everywhere you step you kill another creature. Its unavoidable, but what you have to realize is that now that you are here you cannot help but kill another creature. Its the human way." Cain ruffled my hair smiling as I pouted at him.

"I cannot kill another being even if its unintentional." I murmured pulling his hand out of my hair and resuming to play with it joyously.

"You will get used to it eventually." We of course debated the likelihood of that happening anytime soon.

Cain seemed so convinced that it would be natural after a while. I really doubted that, but it wasn't in me to argue that matter any longer.

I sat down with Cain after that and we just took comfort in each others presence. He was kind and although cynical in his views I did like his company.

"Angels are far too sheltered and detached from people to understand what it means to be human." I stared at him frustrated as he yet against slandered Angels and our understanding of the human condition.

"We detach ourself from humans and human like behavior to deliver fair and just judgement. Humans are biased with their emotions to cloud their decisions, we Angels have no such bias." He shook his head laying backwards onto the grass, I inwardly winced but restricted myself from outwardly making a comment against his actions.

He smiled noticing my discomfort.

"And that is why you lack any understanding of the human condition. It is those very same detrimental emotions of theirs that makes them so remarkable." I scoffed at him, leaning forward towards him but making sure to stay off the grass.

"How so?" Cain's smile was like that of Darien's. When they had a smug answer for a question a hooded smile engulfs their faces.

"A human man decides to kill another man one afternoon and dies himself the very next day, what would you Angels do?" I looked down at him smiling at the simplicity of his question. Angels were taught to appreciate all humans alike, and that every human life no matter what is precious and no human nor angels has the right to take the life of another human. Only the creator does.

"Punish him of course. Probably cast him out of Heaven and into Hell until he repents for his sins or recreates the life he took." Cain nodded at me, obviously having figured out my response to his question even before he had asked me.

"What if the man he killed, had killed his wife, his son and his infant daughter the day before?"

As an Angel I would not hesitate in my response, I would have immediately given my earlier response despite the additional information, because no reason justifies taking the life of another. Only god can give life and only he has the power to take it away.

I knew how I should have answered, I could feel the words floating in my mind, slackening my tongue.

And if I were in Heaven, I knew what I would have said. But I was not in Heaven. And I could not bring myself to ignore the circumstances.

Nor could I bring myself to ignore the fluttering in my heart that kept insisting that I sympathize with the man whose family was now gone, but then again how could I refuse to feel for the other man who might have had his own reasons for killing that family-no matter how unjustifiable.

The emotions and sympathizing were beginning to hurt my head and my chest. I looked down at Cain, tears spilling down my face because I couldn't bring myself to give the sure answer I was taught to understand.

"Its fine!" Cain replied, pulling me down to rest atop of him. I did not resist, I needed the comfort no matter how minimal and I liked that even after all of his hampering and his cynicism he was actually caring, always making sure that I feel better before he leaves.

"Look at the bright side, now you don't have to worry about renting judgment on humans. All you have to do is eat them up...but seeing as how you can't even touch grass, we might have a problem. we're going to need to toughen you up princess." Cain kissed me on the head, I smiled letting my head fully rest on his chest as he ran his fingers gently through my hair, playing with the small curly strands that fell forward to form bangs.

We remained like that for a long time. Cain making jokes about strengthening my weak spinal bones while Malachite perched near the entrance of the flower garden kept watch over us, weary.

"Why is it that no matter what I do, I keep finding you in another man's arms?" I ignored Darien and his leering tone as Cain-following my example- continued to play with my hair freely.

"My own son... How can I live with such betrayal?" His tone was mocking, but his aura was not; in fact it was really heated up.

"You will manage somehow father." Cain's own tone was leery, much like Darien's.

"Come on little Bunny we must be on our way. Night is falling." Darien has taken the habit of calling me Bunny, and little Angel, and Love. I did not like the comparison he was hinting at. I neither had large ears or hairy skin-at least I do not believe so.

"I want to talk to Cain some more." I murmured as I snuggled further into the warmth of his chest. Cain completely smug-I could tell from his aura-with the prospect planted a gentle kiss at the top of my head.

"Cain..." Darien glared at him "has _women_ to attend to." The tone of his voice indicated that I was in no way a woman, nor worth Cain's efforts. I was not enamored by his implication.

"Do you have women to attend to Cain?" I was not curious, nor did I want to know, but the chance to annoy Darien was far too alluring.

"Only you Sweets." Cain turned my head upwards and kissed me gently on the forehead. I giggled, liking the wet and smooth feel of his lips against my skin.

"See. You can return to _your_ _women_. I am comfortably fine with Cain for company." Darien sighed and crouched down besides me. He ran a hand down my head following the trail of my hair all the way to my back.

Cain stiffened with Darien's nearness, and obviously realizing that, Darien played upon Cain's discomfort by leaning over me-while I laid atop of Cain-and kissed the back of my head. His lips warming my head.

"Lets go. You've had enough fun with my son today." He gently whispered into my ears, making my heart beat faster than normal and my blood heat up.

"No." I turned away from him, and pressed myself further against Cain wanting him to keep Darien away, hoping his presence would weaken Darien's effect on me.

He sighed and leaned away from me, looking down at Cain who had completely gone still."I promise not to leave your side tomorrow if you come with me." I have no idea why but my insides fluttered. For the past week now, Darien has left me alone with Cain-and although I did not mind Cain's company, I found myself increasingly frustrated by his absence-to be with his women friends in that parlor, and return to...for me after dark.

"I do not care." I murmured turning towards Cain again. Darien looked at Cain turning his face away from me.

He looked at Cain and some unspoken message passed between them. Cain got up, bringing me up with him. He nudged my cheeks, disappearing only when I had my footing about me.

I frowned at Darien, knowing full well that he must have told Cain something telepathically.

I did not stop or wait for him. I just turned around and made my way to the room. I knew where the room, Darien's gathering room, the Gardens, and the Nephilim parlor was now and I could get there on my own.

I stripped off my cloths, putting on a light silk night gown and getting under the covers. Making sure that I was laying down at the furthest corner of the bed.

Darien liked to sleep at the center of the bed, so I could not be too far from him, but I could manage to keep some distance between us.

He came in and bathed, taking his time, while the maids _helped_ him bath. I was used to the sound of splashing water and laughing female voices while Darien bathed; I was used to it, but I did not like it very much.

He came out with a brown haired blue eyed young maid, Katy who wrapped a towel around him, Blaire with her thick black hair and beautiful full figure came out with another towel that she ruffled in his hair to dry it.

Darien grabbed her arm and kissed it, making her laugh and kiss him on the lips.

I did not turn around to stare at them, nor did I take a breath into my lungs.

"Later Kat. You too Blaire. Go help Saraphina clean up that mess in there and then off to bed you go." They complied, rushing back into the bathroom to clean up the _wet_ mess their little bath time has caused.

Darien dried off and clothed himself in shorts, then he slipped into bed. I had my back to him and was feigning sleep. Chuckling he edged closer, I tried to move further away but there was nowhere else to go so I just rested there.

Darien chuckled and grabbed hold of my waist, pulling me further towards him. I tried to fight him off, smacking his hands, but he refused to let go. In fact he was only further inspired to pulled me even deeper against him and

Considering he was taking immense pleasure in my futile struggles, I stopped trying to get away from him accepting the fact that he will eventually win-sleep was taking me further and further down into the clutches of darkness.

********************************************

I had these double spaced and tabbed but when I upload them to fanfic it doesn't show up like that...if anyone knows how I can upload my stories and still keep the original format please let me know...

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	8. Chapter 8: Blood Sacrifice

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 8: Blood Sacrifice**

As promised, the next day I awoke to Darien's presence. He was playing with my hair, following its trail all the way down to my waist, and then back to my head where he would gently message my scalp.

"Awake!?" I turned away from him-apparantly sometime during my sleep, I had snuggled up to him-again. I got off the bed and headed for his huge room sized closet, to get a change of cloths; he had managed to get cloths made for me during my stay here, explaining that it would be far wiser for me to have cloths laying available for when _he is not here_.

I was beginning to realize that it was far wiser to have clothes available for when _he is here. _

When I returned from the closet, he was stepping out of the bathroom, already clothed in a nice vest suit. Running a hand through his hair he smiled at my frowning face.

"We are going to be gone for the day." He inspected me and nodded as if I needed his approval with my clothing.

Darien brought me to the dinning hall, where he had his meal. While I took my seat besides him, ignoring the inhuman-yet oddly attractive manner with which he was chewing his food.

"Does my mouth fascinate you?" I looked away, embarrassed and frustrated that he had managed to catch me staring at his lips.

"I'm sure that Serenity would much rather be doing something far more exhilarating than watching you kill another life form, right Serenity?" Cain's mocking voice had me turning around in my seat only to come into direct contact with his awaiting mouth.

He kissed me fully on the lips. It was the first time anyone had kissed me on the lips-that is anyone besides Darien. It was not uncomfortable but neither did it evoke that raging need inside me.

"Cain! What brings you here?" I was quickly learning that Cain and Darien did not share a common father son relationship.

If they were not bickering at each other or competing then they were avoiding each other.

Cain, as I have learned has an immense grudge against Darien for some reason, and Darien, being the even tempered man he was refuses to indulge his son with the satisfaction of besting him. Though I get the feeling it has more to do with teaching Cain a lesson than indulging himself.

"Why father can't I enjoy a meal with you once in a while?" Darien glared at him from underneath his lashes but did not comment any further.

I enjoyed a nice conversation with Cain much to Darien's dismay. He finished eating quickly and dismissed Cain, claiming that we had to leave immediately if we did not wish to be late.

Cain, smug with his victory accepted that response and left us. We took a carriage and headed out. I still did not know where we were going because Darien still refused to inform me.

"Be patient we will get there soon enough." Soon enough translated to another half hour trapped in a carriage with Darien, who insisted upon seating right besides me, far too near me _for_ my liking....or rather to _my_ liking. I was no longer sure which was which.

We arrived at a large mansion like building with a number of people waiting in front of the doors. The people at the entrance were handing over slips of paper to a man standing in front of the doors to the building. Darien came up to him and he stepped aside allowing him entrance without hesitation.

Inside the building was nothing like a mansion. It had a large ballroom, almost as large Darien's own ballroom, maybe even larger. I recognized it as a performance hall, there was a stage with red curtains and seats hoisted all over the room for guests to be seated at. Darien and I went up several flight of stairs and entered into an upper room where four seats were placed at the edge of a balcony like area. There were already two aristocratic women seated there.

One of the women was a red haired brown eyed, her eyes were outlined with some black cook, and her face was completely powdered and rosy at the cheeks.

I had seen many women, especially humans who lavish in powdering their faces until it takes on a dull, ghostly shade of white. She was dressed in a beautiful green dress, with a jade necklace.

The other woman had black hair, much like Dariens and she was wearing a very deeply red dress that clung to her fully developed body outlining all of her gorgeous curves. She turned towards Darien and I as we seated, giving Darien a secretive smile, which he returned with his own. I was seated between Darien and the first woman. She did not like it. I could feel her anger directed at me throughout the two hours that we spent in the little balcony watching the play.

The other woman, seemed more pleased. Janise as I came to discover, loved the chance to be alone with Darien and took every opportunity she could to fondle him. He did not mind, but his aura did not change.

It was still relaxed, almost indifferent, save for the tiny spark of amusement that sparked his spirit every time I stole a glance at him and Janise with a frown upon my lips.

Three hours later and I was nearly completely focused on the play. There was a woman on stage wearing a feathery white gown, she was sitting on a branch singing a beautiful song of life and love. She reminded me of my duty back at Heaven.

Half an hour later and the Prince shows up, demanding that he marry the foreign slave woman. The young woman is a Serbian slave, and she had saved the prince's life.

They enter through a door and do not appear again for almost half an hour-the duration of which the slave girls master plans to take the girl away and sell her to another man before the Prince can gain her.

The slave girl appears and announces something to the man, he slaps her, and she smiles at him, turning away and walking into the distance...hours later, and after it was declared that months had passed in the play the slave girl's stomach is enlarged and people are congratulating her and the Prince.

"Why are they so happy? Is she not sick?" I asked Darien not taking my eyes off the play.

Janise laughed, murmuring something about my ignorant innocence.

"She is with child Love." Darien explained ruffling my hair.

"You mean, she will birth...but how did that happen...I did not see any Angel place an infant in her." I remember how the prophet Christ was birthed and I knew how human souls were created, but I never figured out how their bodies were made. I always assumed it was a reflection of their souls which manifests itself into being.

"She laid with the Prince." Janise bemused pulling Darien's face towards her again.

"But I lay with Darien and I am not with child." Janise stopped kissing Darien and the other woman Claire stopped his hand from digging further into her dress, both of them stared at me, mouths wide open.

"Darien has fucked you?" Claire's tone was critical, almost deadly. I shivered, scared of what she might do if I answered, sensing her murderous jealousy over such a simple and unwanted-on my side- occurrence.

"She is still a virgin girls. Relax, I do not bed children. Serenity return to your play." Darien shooed me away like an infant. And save for the fact that the show was indeed beginning to catch my attention again, I would have given him my opinion of his dismissal.

The play finished after five hours, I was sore at the bottom, I had gotten off of my buttocks and rested upon my feet on the chair until they had begun to hurt. Darien taking note of my fidgeting hoisted me upon his lap. I did not protest... the Slave girls Ester, had been kidnapped and the Prince was being forced to marry another woman.

"How did you enjoy the play?" Darien asked once we were comfortably seated in the coach, again he took the seat besides me.

I told him how excited I was about the play, and he seemed pleased. Insisting further conversation, we spoke until we arrived at the mansion.

He carried me out of the coach and into the mansion. Darien got caught up in a few pressing conversations with some of his generals on our way back to his room.

I entered into his office sitting on the edge of the table facing him while he talked to his generals about some uprising and rumors that were circulating in their homeland.

I paid them no mind, far too tired to care about anything. I slowly began to slip into a snooze. My head falling over occasionally as sleep over took me.

Darien laughed, placing his hands around my hips and lifting me up with a smile.

"Tired aren't you Love." I nodded like a child, leaning my head against his chest as we walked out. His generals' grim faces watching him carry me away and cooing child-like remarks at the same time.

I could feel their unease...my unease, at what was developing between us...whatever that may be...

The next few days, Darien was absent. I did not see him at all, nor did he sleep in the bed with me. Cain accompanied me for most of the day, and at night, I slept alone...for the first few days I was too frightened to sleep well.

I awoke early in the morning one day to find the sky raining with white fluffs; snow. I stood out at the window staring at the sky, elated.

It seemed, almost as if tiny little Angels were falling from the sky. I laughed, opening the window and flying up to greet the soft white snow, and then spiraling downwards to land gently upon them on the ground.

I laid down there and allowed the soft, cool snow to land on me. It was cold, but silken against my skin.

"This is a surprise." My eyes fluttered open-snow having covered my lashes- when the long absent yet familiar voice hit my ears.

Staring into the recognizable, midnight blue eyes of the Demon Lord himself.

A twinkle enveloped his eyes as he stared down at me, smiling the a most gentle smile. A smile that I had not seen in a long time.

My face and my body warmed up excruciatingly even while I was covered in the cold snow. My heart, beating so hard and fast I felt it pounding against my rib cage. My breath came out short and rapid. I opened my mouth to speak, but my heart was far too full for me to form coherent words.

He touched my cheeks, his warm hands further heating up my skin to a scorching level.

"Such a lovely blush..." He leaned downwards and captured my lips in a gently, yet rather exhilarating kiss.

His tongue, pushed into my mouth, roaming...demanding...taking...and giving. I-to my and his utter shock- responded by slowly and nervously sliding my own tongue into his warm mouth...I stopped breathing once my tongue touched the inside of his mouth...Darien's heart, stopped beating for but a fleeting moment, before he began to kiss me again.

This time, mercilessly consuming both my mouth and my senses.

His hands circled my waist and lifted me up, I came into contact with his warm, masculine body as he positioned himself above me.

His hands, roamed my body, taking away all the chill from the snow, I wrapped my arms around him, wanting to further take in his warmth.

He touched my lower body, grabbing hold of my breasts and squeezing them gently then rubbing them, making me squirm under his body.

"Yes...that's it, burn for me..." He whispered against me. Moving his lips down to my other breast while his hands remained on the first one.

I loved the feel of his lips on my breasts, but I missed the dizzying trill of his mouth against mine. So I pulled his head back to my face and kissed him.

"This is a rather lovely sight to beholden to." A shrill voice exclaimed. Laughter erupting from a number of characters. Darien paused, cursing feverishly beneath his breath before he evoked a blanket to cover my naked body as he rose from me.

"Berly. What do you need now." He was facing Berly, she captured his lip in a passionate kiss, which- to my surprise and dislike- he responded to, almost as passionate as she was. Berly pulled away from him, smiling up at his face.

"Its almost time... I _need_ you."

"I thought you were with Michel. Is he not available to satisfy your..._needs_." Darien exclaimed tucking away a strand of Berly's loose, beautiful riveting red curls.

"He is on leave...plus you don't have anyone to..."She lowered her hands and touched him on his manhood, squeezing him gently-" satisfy you... when it starts." She licked his face, then nipped at his ear.

They stood there, talking, arguing, flirting...touching... I knew it should not have bothered me, but it did, and I had to get away.

I took the blanket he had gotten for me, and held it to my body as I flew away from the ground, towards the room. I locked the window behind me, then rushed to lock the door.

It would keep him out, but only for a while. He would eventually manage to get inside and then attempt to appease me and smoothen things over between the two of us. But Darien would not win. I would not allow him to let this go, so simply. His little harem trips and clear dismissals were beginning to get on my nerves.

********************************************

I had these double spaced and tabbed but when I upload them to fanfic it doesn't show up like that...if anyone knows how I can upload my stories and still keep the original format please let me know...

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	9. Chapter 9: Those Feelings Unknown

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 9: Those Feelings Unknown**

He did not come to the room until much later in the day. I spent most of the day lying down next to the window to absorb the slightest bit of sunlight that seeped through the murky snow filled clouds... I was replenished by it, but only enough to tweak off my hunger and my fatigue. I was still hungry and still far too tired in comparison to those sun-filled days.

Cain rapped on the door, and I opened it for him, gladly accepting his companionship. Darien however I did not permit to enter.

He arrived when the moon was risen in the sky; he went for the door, attempting to open it, only to find it was locked. Then he began asking me to open the door.

Needless to say he soon realized I would not open the door for him.

"Serena, you are being unreasonable." He exclaimed for the hundredth time. While I ignored him yet again; Cain smiled at me, shaking his head from side to side.

"As much as I'd love to watch you torment my _father_. I am afraid I have business elsewhere. I will see you later." Cain kissed me slightly on the cheeks, and vanished through the back window.

Darien remained, constantly raping at the door, asking me to open it, only to have me ignore him.

I went to bed a while later. Darien was still outside when I slept.

He was in bed, besides me, his arms wrapped around my body holding me to him. I sighed, taking in a deep breath and held it in; he smelled like Berly. His sweet rose-like scent mixed in with her flowery vanilla scent.

I felt my eyes prickle for no reason at all. And out of intense anger, I sank my teeth into his shoulders taking immense pleasure in the pain I caused him.

"What are you doing?" He asked, dazed and bemused at the same time.

I pulled away, taking note of the fact that his blood permeated my mouth and was rather...delicious.

I fought the urge to swallow his blood, but was unable to spit it out...

"Drink it love." Darien declared, rising up to hold my head steady then kissed my cheeks, licking the slight stain of blood at the corner of my mouth.

"Drink..." His voice, rang in my head, vibrating throughout my body and took all thoughts from me. His powers, at first I thought it was his powers that were working their way into me, but I realized it was not.

It was his very life force that moved through my throat as I swallowed his blood.

"What is happening.." I muttered.

Darien took my shaking body and hugged me to him, kissing my head and running his hand down my head to my back.

"When Angels Fall from Grace, they go through a sort of change...their bodies and their souls change, that is why the Angels here have different color wings and hair. You are beginning to go through that change. And you, my dear, have-by drinking my blood- chosen me to guide you through this time of change." The grin on his face was the opposite of the horror in my soul. I was beginning to change. And who knows what I have done to myself by drinking the Under Lord's own blood.

"I am honored." His cynicism was not appreciated at this moment, but rather than lashing out at him I simply nodded, as my body began shaking and he gently rocked me back and fort.

******************************

A week passed by and there was nothing different about me. I spent every second of the day, taking careful note of my behavior and my aura, trying to detect a change; but save for my increasing temperament at Darien and those unrecognizable feelings that keep on ragging through me, I was the same.

Darien, unfortunately was also the same. He left whenever Berly arrived to pick him up and then he would return late at night. I locked all the doors and windows in his room, every night I returned to bed, but he would always manage to get back in the next morning.

"Why do you torment me so. Just sleep with Berly and leave me here in this room?" I growled at him.

"But I prefer to sleep with you." He declared kissing me on the cheeks. Angry, I slapped him across the face, and rose from the bed.

"Then why do you insist upon sticking your dick in her." I stormed out of the bedroom angry. He in hot pursuit of me.

Darien caught up with me in the hall-I was heading for the guest hall which was right bellow his-He had a hall entirely dedicated to his use.

There were servants and other Nephilim about, I caught sight of Cain and Molly with her partner. They all stopped to stare at our commotion; Me nearly naked, Darien his cheek slightly red and an amused twinkle in his eyes holding me against a wall.

"You are becoming far too feisty. If I leave Berly, would you do for me what she does for me...would you rather I burry my dick in your warmth?" He asked-making sure that his voice was loud enough for all to hear.

That shameless bastard.

My face turned red-weather from embarrassment or some other reason I did not want to face.

I could not free my hands to slap him, so I sent my powers smashing into him. Nothing the annoyance that betook his face.

"Get your hands off of me you bloody Bastard... How dare you touch me with those vile hands of your... Release me. Release me at once, I am not yours; I shall leave here immediately. Release me at once. You Bastard." I ragged at him. For the first time since I arrived in the human world-a year ago and some months- I was ragging.

I had had a few angry words here and there occasionally but I had never really let go like this.

But Darien, his behavior had been eliciting a sort of anger deep inside me for the past few months and I could no longer hold it in.

So I let go, I ragged and snapped at him like a mad rabid dog. Letting all of my accumulating anger at him. Tears spilled out of my eyes, tears that had no reason to spill, spilled and that only angered me further.

I had stopped noticing everyone in the room and was now fully focused on Darien who was now pulling me into the warmth of his embrace.

"Just Release me." I murmured crying against his chest now.

"I cannot Love." He replied kissing my head again.

"Yes you can." The voice, was not mine; the aura was not Nephilim nor Fallen. It was Angelic. Raye

The Fire Element.

I turned away from Darien's chest to see the Elementals, in their full angelic grace landing to form a circle around Darien.

His kinsmen moved, all prepared to attack.

"Calm your nerves you Hellians. We come in peace. We received order from higher to protect you while the Angel of Serenity while in your presence. We come in peace. Save for those who seek to harm our charge." Lita's gentle yet confident voice resonated. Her sword's tip pointed at Darien's skull ready to decapitate him.

"You elementals are becoming a pain in my ass... Can you not see that we are busy here?" He growled his grip on me strengthening.

"Serenity belongs in heaven. Accommodations have been made to return her..." Amy's gentle voice rang forth. She was the only one of the Angels who neither had her weapon nor was aiming to reach for it.

"...Once of course, I have agreed to release her. Seeing as how I now have all claims to her. Is that not right?" Darien's smile and the satisfaction that the other Nephilims around him felt was almost palpable.

"Yes. Once you release her. Or once we find a way to regain her." Mina declared releasing her weapon and taking on a more comfortable pose.

"But for the mean time... you are going to have to make accommodations for four more guests. We will be dropping by very often. We have found lodging very close to yours." Raye's gleed voice matched her satisfied smile as she looked at Darien directly.

He sighed and loosened his grip on me, sensing-like everyone else did- that there was no threat here.

Once Angels made a declaration then they stuck to it. Now all Darien and his people can do is wait for what is to come.

The Elementals would be well protected and if anything happens to them, there would be a whole new war with Heaven that Hell would have to answer to.

The rest of the day was very disturbing. The Elementals did not leave my side for a second. They were always with me, so when Darien left me in Cain's care, I had a hard time talking to Cain. They interfered and Cain began to loose his temper.

I had to calm him down numerous times. And I had to sing for the Elemental Raye when she lost her temper with another Nephilim friend of Cain's.

The week was the same. Darien still managed to keep me sleeping in his room despite the Elemental's protests.

Cain and I slowly returned to our usual comfortable atmosphere and Darien returned to his women.

He was still with Berly, but he bathed after returning from her late in the night time, but since he bathed with three beautiful young women, I did not see any satisfaction in his act.

********************************************

THank you so much 4 the updates...I lUV your energy.

I will shorten my chpts to make them easier to read, then maybe I can get more reviews...but

THANK YOU : ]

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	10. Chapter 10: Angel of LoveAngel of Death

Nephilim

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 10: Angel of Light vs. Angel of Darkness **

_Mina and Malachite Cross Paths_

After a month, the entire household was beginning to get used to the elemental's presence. Cain was learning to tune them out whenever we were together and the Angels were; to my surprise, beginning to tolerate the Nephilims and Fallen more. They did not see it, but I could see it clearly. They spoke with Molly and laughed with her. They treated her like they would any other Angel in heaven, and she treated them like sisters.

"Where are the others today?" I asked Mina as she hovered above the garden taking a long whiff of the scented flowers and smiling.

"Off. Amy has to file some reports, so she is in the Record rooms, Raye has to practice, and Lita is off on her own." Mina's eyes were closed as she drifted around the garden, taking in drafts of scented air.

"That's nice. You look happy here?" I murmured in my position on the ground, my head over Cain's chest, my hands playing with his long silken silver hair.

"yes well, certain things here have grown on me. But I do miss home." She replied, still just aimlessly drifting about like the air was water carrying her about.

"Who are you talking to?" Malachite declared entering the garden. The Elemental Angel of light was drifting through the air like an aimless windblown piece of paper, speaking as if she were being spoken to. He almost found the sight amusing. _Almost_.

He waited for her answer, she did not reply. Malachite's eyes wondered down to the illusion of Cain and Darien's toy Angel and a smile assaulted his face.

The smile on Malachite was devious, it sent chills down ones spine.

"Those..." A flash of anger passed across the young angels face. Malachite knew that the elementals unlike other Angels were allowed to feel emotions; mostly just emotions directly connected to their powers, but since they'd landed they'd been expanding on their emotional radar range.

"Yes well..Cain has never been an easy one to control. I had some business to handle and figured that since you were here you could handle them for a while." Malachite sighed and ran a hand through his grey, silver hair, casting a grey glance at Mina who was turning slightly red from embarrassment or maybe anger.

"I did not...that was incompetent of me." Malachite's approving nod only furthered her anger, but being an Angel and an Elemental, she was able to control that heated anger of hers.

She spent the day searching the palace with the Nephilim. He was quite, throughout the search, and she noted that while they walked others of his kind, moved out of his way, some people left his presence.

Two hours through their search, she was delirious with curiosity as to why people were so fearful of him. Her mind; to her discomfort, was developing all forms of theories and explanations about what was going on.

"Huh, at this rate, we are better off leaving them alone. There's only an hour before Darien comes to retrieve her; he will be able to find her either through Cain or through their connection." Malachite ran a hand through his long silver/grey hair again, turning around and heading off away from her. Mina followed suite, not sure why.

"That does not satisfy me. I want her with us not with yours." Malachite did the oddest thing, he chuckled. For the first time since she'd known him in the past few months, he made a sound besides his regular drool speech.

His chuckle, even thought strange was quite adorable, it sounded like a child's laughter. Mina could not help the smile that took her face. Nephilims although fallen, were in their own ways innocent like children. But disobedient children.

They walked together further. People, avoiding Malachite again. Until they entered into a different part of the huge mansion. Most of the people there still avoided him, but there were several women who smiled and waved as he approached. Malachite passed them without acknowledging their presence.

But as they came towards the living quarters, a women rushed out of a room and placed herself between Malachite and the entrance to a room.

She leaned over towards him and gently kissed him on the lips, running her tongue over his lips as he grabbed her rounded bottom and squeezed gently.

"Missed you." She whispered in between their kisses. She ran Malachite into the room and he slammed the door behind them, leaving the astounded Mina standing facing a blank wooden oak door behind which a series of moaning and groaning was emerging.

Angry, Mina could not help but satisfy her anger.

She cast a spell, laughing softly as Malachite's angry voice rang forth, swearing at her.

Mina vanished just as Malachite burst through the doors; she felt his arm tighten as it slightly got hold of her shoulders, but she managed to slip through his fingers at the nic of time.

She felt a chill run down her spine, upon entering her chambers in their own mansion right besides the Nephilim holdout.

"That was uncalled for." Malachite's excessively angry voice ran in a mere whisper besides her ear.

Mina turned around, materializing a sword out of thin air, prepared to fight. Malachite slammed her into the wall, taking a hold of the sword in her hand and yanking it away.

"How dare you enter into our sacred home. Yours are not welcomed." Malachite grinned, his face taking on a malicious sheen as he brought his body a mere inches from hers.

"Move!" She murmured, aware of the fact that his lips were practically touching hers.

"Take it away from me. Whatever you did, take it back..." She smiled, refusing to accept defeat with his nearness.

"Do not fret. I cannot remove it from you so simply. There are conditions..."

"What conditions.."

"Well first, release me." Malachite reluctant, glared at her for a moment, before releasing her and moving away to allow her a breather.

"Now. Begone." Mina flashed him away and smiled as she reinforced the barrier around the mansion. She felt his immense frustration as a surge of his powers clashed against her barrier.

She broke a sweat holding him back, with that first blow. By night fall, Mina was on the floor, gasping out small strangled breaths of air. Her cloths were damp with sweat and her energy was slipping away.

Malachite had given up only seconds ago, but he had left her worn out, such was the power of the Devil's own right hand. She knew that he had not barely tapped into his true power, it was just that his frustration had dissipated.

"What was that about?" Amy asked entering into her chamber to run a quick diagnostic of her, to make certain that there were no changes occurring with their aura's or their bodies during their stay in the human world.

"I momentarily castrated Lucifer's right hand man. Nothing of serious concern." Mina smiled as she headed for the hot springs located at the bottom of their home.

She heard Amy sighed, feeling her companion's slight amusement.

She just hoped that Serenity was smart enough to not let that Nephilim ingrate harm her. And hopefully that Fallen Light Bringer finds her; no matter how much she hated him, she did know that as one of Heaven's Greatest _Former_ Angels, he did have morals which he still kept about him...unfortunately most Nephilims have codes of Honor they kept to.

**********************************************************

THank you so much 4 the updates...I lUV your energy.

I will shorten my chpts to make them easier to read, then maybe I can get more reviews...but

THANK YOU : ]

LUV U ALL and I really value your ADVICE


	11. Chapter 11: Serenity's Rage

**CChapter 11: serenity's Rage**

I could feel the raging anger and the negative auras pressing the life out of her...and yet despite all of the discomfort brought on by the atmosphere the worst part about being here was the sounds...the screams...the moans...

I had prompted Cain into bringing me to his place.

I had begged him to take me along; to let me know what it feels like to be one of his..._companions_- mind you not the sexual companion, but rather a friend.

Now; with Cain preoccupied with one of his female friends...an Angel to my disbelief-I was left alone to waddle in my fear and confusion.

There were room everywhere, and each room had couples touching, kissing...making strange moaning noises.

Cain had left her in a waiting room with some performers to entertain her...but realizing that Mina might have been concerned about my whereabouts I had gone in search of Cain to ask him to return me back.

But Cain had not heard me enter, he had not even noticed me yet...he was strung upside down as a blond haired Angel, levitating by her wings quickly...well whatever she was doing involved pulling and pushing her head fast against Cain's hip area...she was sucking on something...I did know that what they were doing was called intercourse and for an Angel to commit such a sin as lust was just too dreadful.

Turning back around, I went through the doors I had just barged through only to end up in a different room.

This one filled with Angels and Nephilims and Fallen ones all of whom were naked and together in groups...touching.

I attempted to slowly back away from the room...but the door was missing. Hopefully if I was quite enough...if I was still enough...no one would hear, see or even notice me.

Hopefully no one...

"Don't me shy Angel. We're all friends here. Come join the party." Someone appeared next to me.

He was naked like everyone else in this room. He was also beautiful, his blond hair cascading over beautiful blue eyes...an Angel.

"Please. Leave me alone." my whimpering voice...excited him.

"No...do not worry. We all have gone through the guilt before. Come on...join the group." He dragged me...while of course I tried to hold on to the smooth ground, he dragged me away into the clutches of the group.

Angels and Nephilims together. Naked, lost in some sick form of esticy...

Fear was not even close to what I was feeling.

There were so many different emotions coursing through me that it was nearly impossible for me to think correctly.

I was also naked...within seconds of entering into the group's clutches I was stripped naked..my cloths torn off of my bare back by who? I could not say.

"No!" I murmured, screaming at the top of my lungs...kicking and struggling for release.

"Please NO!" Cain, I hoped would hear me anywhere he was.

"Give her something to lighten up her mood...she's too new to this." Someone exclaimed as a female Nephilim ran her tongue over my breasts...it was disgusting...all of them touching me like I was some...I did not know what to describe this as.

"Here you go...just swallow this..." They placed something in my mouth...it tasted foul and as I attempted to spit it out, someone locked my mouth with theirs, forcing me to swallow the food instantaneously.

"Now...lets start playing shall we." Another voice whispered near my ears. I shook more, not sure what they had just given to me, but certain that I was going to find out soon.

"NO!Please. someone HELP!" This time, I did not scream for Cain, I screamed for anyone willing to help me. I needed the help, I really needed someone to save me. I would not be able to survive if they really forced me into intercourse...I would not survive...I could not survive.

And suddenly I was airborne, and wrapped in something warm. My shaking, frantic body clutching onto the familiar scent and body of my capture.

My aura, calming down even as his fiery rage rippled through the entire estates and overshadowed that of everyone else's.

Darien did not say a word, he just vanished from the room, but I could hear the echo of screams even as we faded from the place.

And as frightened as I was, I was sad to hear such an agonizing screech coming from any creature. I was sad that he was avenging what had happened to me; because I was the one who initiated this whole course of events.

Darien did not speak, but his anger...the entire mansion could feel. Everyone was toning their aura down...almost hiding their presence from their enraged overlord.

He was just moving around his large room, going through one door after another..looking for what I did not know.

He was on the verge of exploding.

"Thank..."

A loud crashing sound stopped me from speaking. He had pounded through one of the bedroom walls, the wall that connected his bedroom and the bathroom. The debris from the collapsed wall did not land on the ground...it just vanished.

"CAIN!" Even as he screamed Cain's name, I could feel him dragging Cain's aura and ultimately his body to him.

I heard Cain's grunt of pain as he was smashed into the wall right-through to the other room- while screamed profanities at his father-who for.

"What the hell were you thinking...You ingrate son of a ..."Darien did not finish speaking, he just kept pounding and hitting Cain who was completely dumfounded about why his father was attacking him so violently did not immediately respond to the attacks.

I was in shock, I could not bring myself to think straight.

"DARIEN!" Berly's voice rang through the room as she burst in from one side of the doors to stand in front of Darien and the fallen Cain. Her powers rivaling that of Dariens.

"Move aside Berly." Darien growled. Berly- I was certain refused to move- because moments later I heard a crashing sound and her angry cursing.

More pounding and crashing and yelling and swearing...and more people came into the room. Darien's generals, Berly's minions, and Cain's companions all filled the large sitting room, most of them were off to the side, trying to save-guard the house and keep the out of control aura's from escaping their mansion and causing some unneeded havoc.

"Do not touch my son Lucifer. Or you shall suffer my wrath." Berly ragged. Darien did not respond...at least not that I could hear.

"He is mine as well...and he shall pay for this." Darien growled back at her.

A laughter sounded throughout the room; Cain's voice.

"Yours...I am not yours Lucifer...do not plunder me in with your whores..." That of course made Darien angrier because his powers went up far too high. My own aura was being smoldered by his.

Darien's angry aura was literally sending sparks of hot air throughout the rooms...perhaps the whole mansion.

I heard several people being slammed into the walls and saw a deformation in the wall structure and as bodies collided with wall.

Then there was more pounding around and crashing and walls breaking into pieces all over the place. And this time, debris did land on the ground.

"DARIEN!...you're going to kill him." Berly's voice held a audible sense of concern. And her aura was getting frantic, panicky.

I began to hear Cain's whimpers now as well. I could also smell the metallic scent of blood...lots of it.

"stop...stop...please...just stop it." I was whispering and in their ragging anger I knew that they could not hear me. But with the increasing number of grunts and cries from the other room I could not remain where I was.

Silent.

Frightened.

Uncaring. And negligent of their pains and suffering.

I got up, my legs shaking and my brain blank I raced towards the room, holding onto the cracked wall for support.

I gasped.

Cain barely able to stand on his own too feet was covered in blood, his face bloodied and a hole visible where his stomach should have been, blood pouring out of him in waves.

One of his arms broken to the point where a bone was sticking out, and his fingers were crushed...they almost looked flat.

Darien standing on his strong feet was not shaking at all, he was covered in blood...but I was fairly certain that it was Cain's blood seeing as how there were no cuts on him.

"Please stop!" I murmured. Darien did not hear me as he attacked Cain again. And Cain did not hear me as he prepared to attack his father.

"You..." Darien began to speak to Cain but ended up sending him crashing into the wall again as he kicked Cain's bleeding body all over the room.

Cain growled as he fought to get on his feet while his father pounded on him, sending him crashing down in a pool of his own blood.

Cain would not stay down, and Darien would not let him rise.

I kept on asking them to stop, kept on pleading with the both of them. My insides were ragging with a heat I did not feel igniting. I felt the pain of each blow that Cain received and the Darien felt, the anger and worry from even Berly as she watched her beloved son get beaten.

I screamed...loud, clear and pure.

I screamed so loudly Darien's ears began to bleed...just his ears unfortunately.

"STOP THIS NONSENSE NOW!" Anger...pure intense anger as I ordered Darien to stop.

He did...and the shock on his face made me certain that it was not intentional, that and the fact that I could see the silver color of my powers restraining him.

Me, restraining Lucifer. The greatest Angel to have ever soured the skies of Heaven and the Dark Lord himself...Did hell freeze over yet?

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Darien asked, his voice silent but deadly. His anger palpable.

"I said stop this...I mean it." I glared at him, meeting his flame filled eyes with my own angry eyes.

I stared away from him as his eyes went black and fire ragged in their core.

Cain on the ground, did not meet my eyes. He looked away from me, a feeling in his eyes making him uncomfortable to look at.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, taking his head into my arms.

"I'm sorry!" He whispered. I was certain that he was crying, but...

"Don't be...I asked you to take me along...now lets get you healed up." I took his hand and walked up towards Darien, he sent a deadly glare at Cain, and I sent my hand towards his face, slapping him right across his face.

The sound resonated throughout the entire room. And the shock from the impact faltered Darien's resolve, allowing a lead-way for his captures to free themselves from his restraint.

I walked past him, Cain at hand, slamming what was left of the door to his room as I sat his injured son on _his_ bed.

Blood seeped into the blankets and the mattress but I could care less. Cain was injured and he needed healing.

"You should not have done that for me...As much as I hate to admit it, _he_ was right. It was my ignorance that got you there...Those were Soul Eaters, they slowly feed on the soul of their partners...making them addicted...it was dangerous and I'm..." I hugged him, grateful that he was worried about me and felt compelled to take any form of responsibility for me was so heartfelt and breathtakingly wonderful, it made me smile.

"Its okay...I have been constantly told that my requests are undeniable...Its a sort of charm that I have. Besides its his fault also for not being there when I needed him to be. If he was besides me all day long I would not have been able to slip away with you. He deserves a beating far more than you do." Cain smiled, a soft chuckle escaping his bloodied lips.

"I think you did give him a beating in there." I laughed, finally glad that Cain was lightening up and his mood returning to its regular cynical form.

I took my time healing him; he did not protest, although I was certain that my Angelic presence and his Fallen Aura were juxtaposes of each other, that I was causing him pain by healing him. And I appreciated the gesture.

No one in the household would be able or willing to heal him when they find out Darien was the one involved.

"It doesn't hurt anymore...you are becoming more and more _HIS_...I can smell his aura on yours...and pretty soon I will smell his claim on you." Cain had a sad smile on her face, a longing, a sorrow that made me want to make him laugh.

My aura was still the same in appearance and sense to me, and none of the Elementals have yet to note a change in me.

"You rest up now...and eat a proper meal when you awake." grabbing his shoulders, I pushed him backwards onto the bed, but he would not sleep, he shook his head refusing to let me lay him back down.

"It holds his scent...this is his Domain...it makes me agitated to be here...its like being in the layer of a predator." I took in a deep breath, but I could not smell anything different. The room still smelled of spices, roses and fresh air. Which was understandable because the gardens were right outside of his window.

"Okay...then I'll take you to your quarters..."

"No you've done enough. I can teleport my sorry ass back..." He leaned over and kissed me on the forehead, just as he vanished.

I looked down the blood covered bed, the devastated room and the shattered walls. The water spilling from the bathroom.

I sighed, and ripped the bed spreads off of the bed, pulled the mattress down. Not knowing where to dump place them, I simply dumped them in a heap on the debris covered floor.

"You do not have to do that." Darien appeared at the opposite side of the room, a pice of the brick wall in his hand. He was leaning against one of the shattered walls, looking at me with blank emotionless eyes.

I ignored him, taking into account his cold resolve as he willed the room to repair itself.

The shattered fragments of brick wall, were all gone, the shattered wall was repaired again, with a very beautiful egg white color, and the floor was spotless, no water or sand or bricks. The bathroom floor was tiled and I could see the ceiling reflected on it.

Eveyrthing was back in order, everything but the mattress and bed sheets that I had dumped on the bed.

_The sheets tainted by Cain's blood._

The bed was bigger and had new sheets and pillows adorning it.

I wanted to take care of sheets by myself. To burn the sheets and mattress with my own two hands and through my own sweat and labor.

Darien vanished from the room without another word.

Leaving me to my devices; I was in no way going to ask him to stay.

******************************************

You guys rock.

I'm gonna be overloaded with college work and applications and with all the extra classes I am taking this year so it might take a while for me to update...but I will keep writing this story...I feel really awesome about it and all the + reviews have just made me want to continue writing more and more...Thanks.

...BYE ^_^


	12. Chapter 12: makeup Sex

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS HAPPY NEW YEARS**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Make-up Sex**

I went to work. Taking the stuff and carrying them away outside to the back lawn which was decorated with flat mosaic stones and sand.

With some help from one of Darien's Nephilim Generals, I was able to contact Raye, who began a small fire to burn Cain's blood in.

Raye attempted to start up a conversation-more like a war-with the Nephilim for my sake, but it did not work, I closed my eyes reflection upon the tragic events that had occurred this day.

I turned away from them, heading back to retired.

Raye made an attempt to follow me-and probably try to get me to return back with her to the Elementals' mansion-but Jediet held her back.

I was grateful for that, and made note to thank him when I got the chance.

She turned around glaring hatefully at him. He shook his head, even as he snatched his burning hand away from Raye's shoulders-where he had taken hold of her.

I went back to the room, and laid on the bed, appreciating its soft quality.

* * *

I sank into a deep sleep even before I landed on the bed. The bed was comfortable, but not to my liking, it did not hold the scent of the old bed, nor did it hold the same familiarity.

"I'm sorry Love." Darien's apology was A whisper, but the despair and sorrow smeared in was clear enough to me to sense.

I turned away from him despite his sincerity. Not sure that I believed in his it, enough to forgive his cruelty.

"You need to understand how much danger you were in...he was negligent of your safety...you have no idea what they do over there...I could not bare to think about what they could have done to you...don't get angry at me just because I care enough about you to want to hurt the one who endangered you." This time, I did turn towards him then stared deep into his face. I looked at him, certain for the first time that my anger was rightly placed.

How dare he place the blame solely on Cain.

"What makes you think you are not responsible...if you were there with me from the start, Cain and I would not have had a chance to run off...If you were not off with your harem...Don't dump me on my own and tell me that you want to protect me while you are off having intercourse with another woman...I am not your toy, nor am I here to retain some image for you. I am my own being and what happened today is as much your fault as was mines and Cains. You had no right!" He sank in the bed next to me and attempted to take me into his arms for a hug; I moved away avoiding his arms.

"It is my right. Firstly, you are all my subjects and thus under my supervision, secondly, Cain is my son, and Thirdly you are mine. I have a right to all of you. Especially you." He moved closer, placed his arm on my around me preventing any attempts from my part in moving further away from him.

I looked up at his face, only to have him crash our lips together.

He had kissed me before; several times in fact.

But this was the first time, that he had kissed me with such...

despair.

I could feel his anxiety, his worry...even his fear. And I swallowed down all of his emotions like I did his tongue.

And I understood why he was so...emotionally torn apart.

I kissed him.

I was getting used to responding to his urgent and unexpected kisses, but this kiss called forth a part of me that I did not know existed.

He urged me to yearn...to hunger...to crave...him.

And I did.

I yearned, craved...starved...for him.

"Stop it...I am displeased with you." I murmured while still showering his face with kisses.

"Then I shall please you." The pun did not go unnoticed, but I could not deny him with my body so urgently in need of him...it was literary running out of control.

Doing whatever it wanted on its own. And from the looks of things, it wanted Darien.

I've heard sounds...when Darien was off with his women in his office-I often walk in on him unintentionally-and I've seen what it looks like .

I have heard stories of the process, of the fire, and the urgent hunger that comes with it...but I had never experienced it hands on until now.

And now, with Darien slowly but sure unclothing me, running his hands over my bare skin; His warm breath on my neck. And his strong firm body pushing down against mines; had me breathless.

My mind was empty of all thoughts save for the satisfaction of an urge that I could name. One of his hands took possession of my breast, while his hands kept roaming my body, running up and down, messaging, scorching, me with every passing stroke.

Every movement of his hand, sent liquid fire coursing through my veins. My mind, was empty of all thoughts unrelated to his hands and him in general.

His beautiful face, so intense and lost. His dark blue eyes, mesmerizing as they stared deeply into mines.

We were both breathless, his eyes locked on me, and mines locked on his dark silhouetted form, the warm light emanating in the room coming from the fireplace across the room, cast a glowing light behind him, illuminating half his face while plundering the other half in shadow...just like the Dark Angel he was.

A child of the light, but a Lord of the Dark.

Lucifer.

No.

Darien.

My Darien.

The realization that I now claimed him as mine...that I wanted him to be mine...was frightening, but at the same time...so exhilarating.

I wanted him to be mine. Just mine. And no one else's. I wanted to protect him, to shelter him.

To absorb him into my being so that no one ever get to him. I wanted to own him in every single possible way. From his body, down to his very soul.

The feelings were strange to me. Unrecognizable, but filled me up with a sense of joy that had me smiling into his face.

Every single emotion I felt, shinning though my eyes.

And the knowledge that I was safe here with him, that I was happy, and that he would do whatever it takes to protect me and make me happy just intensified as I looked up at him.

"You're truly an angel Serenity...truly..."his original smile expanded, bringing about a secretive almost seductive look to his smile, as he licked his finger and still grinning at me, lowered it.

"...an..." his finger touched me...'...angel!" I shuddered, and my breath got caught in my throat while his finger gently touched my core.

The gentle finger, became three, and his gentle occasional touches, turned into a constant circling motion that had me moaning and squirming for more.

I covered my mouth. He licked my fisted hand, and gently nipped at the skin urging it away from my mouth.

"Your voice is so beautiful...I want to hear that singing voice of yours moan with pleasure and scream my name...I want to hear you...when I drive myself into your soft...warm..."

His fingers slid into me...one of the fingers was preoccupied circling my genitalia and in the process lightening me afire, sent my passions to a new heights.

A sort of explosive fire began at my core, and with ever trust and pull it intensified, almost as if he were sending a sort of fire into my core every time he trust into me.

Then the finger inside me became two. Then three, and I was running out of control. I was beyond moaning...what I was doing now was somewhere between, hard breathing, moaning, begging for more and screaming...all at the same time.

"This will be special...that I promise you...so let's take our time and let's make you come as many times as possible." With that and a final swirling trust of his fingers, I went overboard again. Screaming his name as I fell into a worldpool of magnificent colors and feelings.

He was already at work again even before I fully came to. I was falling back into another spiraling pool of ecstasy before I caught my breath.

I did not know how many times I came, I did not know my own name at the moment.

I came out of one orgasm only to plunge into another one.

My head was spinning, his head was currently buried between my legs; his tongue fast at work on my vagina...

My hand buried in his hair, I pulled, arched my back and screamed as another orgasm jettisoned me to the moon.

"No more...No more...I cannot handle it....You're driving me insane." I managed to croak the words out as I pulled his head away.

"NO more...or LOTS more..." He kissed my nipples, using his lips to rub the tips gently..."or maybe just one more...a really great one more." He grinned looking down at me and I turned my head to the side, unsure and ashamed of the pleasure I was receiving from his touches.

"Come now my love you and I both know how much you crave it..." He nudged his body up, sending his massive rod towards my cunt.

I could feel his immensity and my anticipation. My nails digging into his shoulders, my body already opening up for his arrival.

Traitorous body.

"No...Not one more...I feel...I feel..."

"Wonderful... I feel wonderful Serenity. How do you feel...don't lie to mr now." I shook my head. Refusing to answer him.

"How do you feel Serenity?"

"Wonderful. I feel amazing... I feel like I am back in heaven and so much more...I feel...Darien...Darien...do it...do it...do it now..." I snatched a clump of his hair and dragged him down to assault his mouth.

I was not as experienced with kissing as he was, but that did not hinder me. I practically ate his mouth off of his face.

I suckled and nibbled and rubbed his mouth with mine. Not sure if that was the right way to do it, happy never-the-less that he was responding to my kiss and my demands.

Darien pulled away from the kiss and looked down at my face an intensity overtaking his own somber features.

"Its going to hurt...The first time always hurts. I will try my best, but it is not in my ability to take the pain away from women during this or their monthly cycle. Nature most take her course with the female bodies, I do not like to interfere in those things...but if you want me to...then I will of course take the pain from you." I knew about the balance that must be kept between the people and the natural balance. Angels and The Fallen do not mess with those natural balances.

But that is beyond the point. I know that as a Fallen one and Lucifer, he would be able to take the pain away. But I did not want him to.

I wanted to feel this, to experience it all the way through. The pain and the pleasure all at once.

"Its fine. I want to feel it...all of it...the good and the bad...I want to feel all of you, as is." He smiled and kissed my forehead. Then he moved for my lips, furiously surging his tongue into my mouth and roaming, while his manhood gently nudged my entrance prying in.

"I am sorry Love...Really sorry for this..." He kissed me again as his cock touched my barrier. I could feel the pressure emasculating, getting intense, almost to the verge of pain. I pulled away and cried out as he began the slow, agonizing ordeal of shattering my virginity.

"It hurts...it hurts...it hurts..." His hand ran down my hair from my forehead onwards. He removed my sweaty hair from my face, as he kissed my bare forehead and pushed his cock a little further into me.

I turned his head to the side and let him nuzzle my neck as his cock slowly began its painful surge into me.

I knew after this that I would not be a virgin anymore, I knew that after this, I would not be as pure as I had been, that I would no longer be special to Darien-I heard that he preffered virgins, and that he casts aside his women after he takes their virginity-but none of that mattered much as the moment.

All that mattered was the pleasure, the joy, and Darien gently probing me for entry.

"Just do it." I shrieked.

He licked my neck and murmured something against my skin, his breath coming out ragged and croaky.

He pulled out and as he came in for the final plunge into me, I sank my teeth into his neck. The pain of Darien breaking through my virgin wall combined with the sensual pleasure of his blood coursing through my lips, sent me into the biggest orgasm I'd had that night.

I was literary seeing flashes of white light, my mind was like jelly and my hips-on their own accord- surged upwards to meet him, sending my whole back off of the bed and into the air.

The entire room began to shake, and the whole place seemed to be engulfed in some sort of heavenly light.

"Not Now..." Darien grumbled as he lifted his head from my neck, forcing me to lease his neck.

"Can you feel me, inside of you Serenity..." He moved his hips slightly and I winced; he was in, but he was still far too large for me.

"You are so tight...I can barely breath..." He kissed my lips, and licked his blood-which had smudged my lips-off.

"I'm going to have to move now...I cannot hold back...You are driving me crazy." He urged himself out.

"It still hurts...you said it would only hurt once." I mumbled, staring up into his dark blue eyes. Mesmerized by the intensity, sorrow, and ecstasy I saw in them.

"I know. I am far too big for you. I did not realize you would be this tight...or small." I nodded, allowing him permission to enter.

But even before he could could surge back in, a loud bang sounded outside of the room and several shrieks sounded from further down the hall.

"What was that..." I asked, not fully aware of what was taking place, nor did I care much.

"An unwanted guest...sorry love, but do you think you can just ride one your own until I handle this problem." I did not have time to respond to him, he turned me over, placing me on-top of him, laying back down.

I did not know what happened until I looked into his eyes and noticed that his body was here but his soul was not.

He was probably gone, taking care of whatever had caused that shrieking...and he wanted me to...ride...on my own...ride what...

An image came to mind of me moving up and down his body; slowly lowering myself onto his cock and rising again.

_ Enjoy, when I come back, I cannot hold back; so get used to me quick._

I turned red as he assaulted my mind with all forms of images and sounds. Seeing the image he constructed of me ridding his cock, my head thrown backwards, breasts trusting into the air, my breath coming out in huffs and gasps, shrieking his name into the air my tongue sticking out like a hungry dog as I orgasm all over him, and he shot into me, sending his seed right into my womb.

The thought rung both fear and heat into me. I blushed with embarrassment and I could hear his amused laughter as he faded away from my mind.

I was embarrassed, and somewhat pissed, but I could not help but smile at the thought of making him beg me to stop just as I had had to beg him to stop.

Yes.

I would ride him.

I would make him come until he begs for mercy.

I will watch his face, as his eyes lost all modicums of coherency. As his mouth opened to shout my name for the entire mansion to hear.

* * *

* * *

I will update at least 3 more chapters before the vacation ends...so please remember to review

I luv the enthusiasm I have been receiving and all of your advice is really awesome...it helps me continue the story....


	13. Chapter 13: Mating Season

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS HAPPY NEW YEARS**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Mating Season**

I began to slowly rise and fall on Darien, taking my time, seeing as how I had more than enough time to get use to his rather large. and rather stiff cock.

The friction caused by my movement had me shuddering and leaning over him to balance myself.

I went up and down, slowly, taking my time, as the pain slowly dissipated into pleasure. I was out of control, my slow rise and fall becoming faster and faster with each and every trust. I could barely breath as I rose upwards and looked down at his frozen body...Darien was not in there in spirit, but his body was as alive as mines was and it was responding so wonderfully.

His cock got harder, his breathing became nothing more than gasps and his face took on a deep red flush; but his eyes were empty, his eyes did not hold that familiar glazed look I was used to, nor did it hold those swirls of emotions I was beginning to familiarize myself with.

I wanted that back.

I wanted him back.

I loved his body, but more so his soul. I would not get a climax without him present, without him enticing, pleasuring and teasing me in that gently manner of his.

I needed him. I would ride till the sun rose in the sky and I would not be fulfilled. I would only increase the pressure, and prepare myself for his eventual return.

I did not know how long it took for him to return, but I knew he was back when I felt strong arms circling my waist and pulling me forcibly downwards as he trusted deeper into me.

I screamed, calling out his name.

"Missed me Love?" I looked down at his face, his lips were upturned in a furtive grin, his eyes glowed with an intensity that took my breath away.

"Where...were...you..." I managed to ask although the words barely formed in my mind.

"How long have you been ridding me...my cock feels so tight...I cannot hold back now Serenity, I am sure you have gotten used to the size by now." He took my hips and turned me over, placing both arms around me and leaning down to kiss my lips as he drove into me.

I moaned, and arched, wanting to feel him beyond my womb; all the way to my heart in fact.

He started off slow, but picked up his pace, trusting in and out, so fast I could not tell apart the two actions.

I could feel Darien everywhere, on me, in me, with me. I breathed his scent in, tasted our blood as we bit into each others necks and drank from each other. I could hear him, as he whispered words of affection into my mind's ears.

_ I cannot hold it any longer." _I whispered into his mind as the fire of our joining began to scorch me to mere cinders.

_ Neither Can I." _He whispered back, sending a clear picture of the two of us coming together and shouting each others names into the heavens. 

I arched my back upward to meet Darien's final trust-a trust that sent his cock far too deep into my womb, a trust that sent my juices out in a waterfall and his seed in me like a tidal wave.

We came together, and we fell together, Darien relinquishing his weight on me.

My breathing and my mind were far off course for me to notice his immense weight. But after a while of just catching our breaths, I began to feel his comforting pressure.

He moved away, reducing the pressure of his weight on me so as not to crush me under him.

"That was...new...and different...but good all at the same time." I murmured after he gathered me into his tight embrace.

"Yes...it was..." He kissed my damp forehead, nudging me further under his arms as I closed my eyes to let the sensations and the ecstasy of the day seep into my soul.

I was afraid, terrified to be exact of what would result from this joining, of the changes that will occur in me due to this, but I was confident that he would not abandon me.

* * *

The next day, I could barely move.

My body was stiff; I was seriously aching all over. I did not attempt to even move my wings-considering the state of my body I did not want to risk further pain by moving those wings-besides I could not remember what we had done to them last night.

"Awake already...last night did not wipe you out completely. Do you not want a bath." He coaxed pulling me closer to him and nuzzling my neck in a rather fluffy animal like manner.

I did not pull away but rather let myself enjoy the feel of him so near.

"Are you hurt anywhere?" His tone became somewhat more serious, and his eyes held a spark of concern in them.

I looked at him, a serene smile on my face as I cupped his face, rising to plant a kiss on his temple.

"I am sore and I ache, and my wings feel funny, but other than that I am fine...better...good..I do not know how to describe it, but whatever it is, know that its good." He chuckled kissing me on the lips.

"I was afraid about your wings...I was negligent of them last night. I forget that you do not yet know how to retract them so that they are not in your way." He leaned over to kiss one of my wings, I giggled, feeling his wet, smooth lips tickling them.

When he stopped kissing my wings, and I stopped giggling; I frowned remembering his words.

I did not know how to retract my wings... He was not used to thinking about being careful of damaging wings when he usually slept with women. And he has slept with many women. And I was certain that he will continue to sleep with many more women.

Something in me, shattered.

It made the whole nights events, and this mornings warm embraces seem like nothing more than memories of a distant past.

The thought of Darien off with some other women...in some other woman, just ripped my beating heart right out of my chest and jettisoned it off to eternal damnation.

I turned away, afraid that he would sense my befallen aura or see it in my face and react to it. I would not ask him to give up his women for my sake.

He was a lustful man, all his kind were lustful.

It would be wrong of me to ask him to give up what makes him him for me. It would be like he asking me to give up Heaven for him.

I could not, neither could he. That was just that.

"Are you okay Love." He turned my body back towards him and gently ran his hands down my wings in that sensual manner, sending shivers down my spine.

I moaned.

Then I slammed my hands over my mouth, closed my eyes, and buried my red face against his warm...bare chest.

"After everything last night, you are still embarrassed." He hugged me to him.

"Its not the same. At night, its more...private...in the daytime....there's the risk that someone might..." Darien pulled me away from his chest and looked into my face eyebrows raised in amusement.

"We do not need to sleep, have you forgotten. Besides no one will dare listen to your beautiful moaning voice... only I can hear that lustful voice of yours." He nibbled at my ears and teased my wings making me very hot between the legs.

"Do you like." A taunt I knew it was, because he could tell that I was loving whatever it was he was doing to my wings with his hands.

"See, I know all the different places..." He touched my wings at the core..."and different ways to make you come by simply playing with these beautiful snow white wings of yours." With that he began to slowly push and twirl the spot he was touching.

Needless to say, I did come, very softly though.

"How long do you think we have before the maids come nocking...10...5...1 minute. How long do you think it will take me to make us come again, this time with my mouth." The very image...nearly made me come where I laid beneath him.

"Do not try it. I would hate to be caught in that manner by those lady friends of yours. What I want is to clean up...I feel sticky all over for some reason, then I want to bask in the sun for I am starved, and finally I want to stay in this bed for the next...however long it takes for me to regain use of my legs again." He chuckled and lifted me off the bed, I giggled holding him around the waist as he seated me on the chair located in front of the dresser.

"I look a mess."

"You look like an Angel, my little Angel." He kissed the side of my cheeks and stared at my reflection in the mirror. Our eyes met, but for a second before the maids knocked at the door. "Come in." With that they entered the room, each carrying a bathing materials. They entered the bathroom and began to fill the rather large tub with warm water.

"Its ready Master. And I brought your favorite lavender soap." Claire stood in front of the bathroom door, a bottle of soap in one hand and a wash cloths in the other, a smile on her face. Obviously ready to bath...in Darien like usual.

I turned away from the mirror so that I would not see her smile, or him as he enters the bathroom to be with them.

I wanted to be gone from the room.

If I did not hurt so much I would have left the room.

But I could not, so instead I sat down and tried to block out all the sound.

Darien came behind me. Crouching down on his knees behind my chair, his hands carelessly flung over my shoulders.

"Are you jealous Angel of Serenity." His voice as low, and I could feel the movement of his mouth on my ears.

I shrugged him away.

"I do not care what you do with other women." A LIE. My first lie since coming to the human world.

"I do believe that was your first lie Love. Do not forget I feed off of these feelings. And I do believe that is Envy I smell on you." He inhaled deeply, taking a bite at my throat and sucking gently at the vein located there.

The sensation reminded me of last night, when we were sucking on each other's throats and it made me remember the wondrous climax that followed.

"Stop it. I need to clean up." He complied, Retracting his teeth from my throat, then licking the marks closed so that they can heal.

"Let's bathe." Before I could protest the suggestion, he had already hoisted me off my feet and was carrying me towards the empty bathroom.

Darien gently climbed into the tub with me in tow. He sat down, and placed me on top of his lab. The soap was lavender scented, almost like Barely's.

It was probably hers.

"I love _your_ scent, but right now you smell of me. We do not want to entire palace knowing that you have had intercourse now do we. Men around here tend to be loose with women of experience. Besides, the scent is made to fade away." He gently moved my wet hair aside.

"You know you will have to actually get yourself in the water this time right?" I looked up at him, tilting my head backwards until our eyes met.

"I do not want to!" I whined.

I did not want to have to take a life, no life at all; and water although an element with very few living particles did in fact have life.

Everything, from the wind to man was connected deep down, because at the very molecular level we were all made of the same stuff.

"But you accept sunlight, and water particles are also found in sunlight. It is both ignorant and selfish to consume sunlight when you know that everything in sunlight is within every other creature. Besides you've already consumed my blood and that is more than water." the hypocrisy of the situation did occur to me, but it was not something I had paid much attention to in the past.

Blood was different, but I do not consume blood by choice. Without some sort of nurishment I will not survive, as different as we were from humans, we Angels were the same in many ways, and one of those similarities includes energy.

We all need energy to survive.

"If it will make you feel any better, my very presence repels life, so the life in the water is already dead." I did not have much in the choice of rejection because he broke down my barrier allowing the water to seep into my being.

The feeling of warm water, against my sore flesh.

Of life, made me sigh and lean back into Darien with full solace.

"See...almost as wonderful as me." His hand with the cloth moved to wash my lower body, teasing me at the process.

I shivered my head still upturned so that he could kiss me.

He moved his other hand to my breasts, kneading and rubbing at the same time. I moaned, arching further into him, urging him to do more.

"Serenity...you will be the end of my sanity as well as my reputation." I did not understand what he meant, and to be honest, I care. I just wanted him to make me feel good again, to have me swimming in that ocean of infinite pleasure.

I was becoming an addict to that feeling, to orgasms, to Darien burying himself in me, to _Darien_. And I was worried.

Darien lifted me up and turned me around so that my legs were wrapped around his waist and his rod, massively sticking up like a pole was pressed right to my stomach, slightly touching my cunt.

"Shall I make the first move, or would you like the honor?" He smiled at me, while flashing into my mind a series of descriptive images of what what he truly wanted out of me.

For some reason I could not give him the satisfaction of controlling; ridding me the way he wanted to, the way he did his others.

"It would be...your pleasure, I am certain." I lifted my body and slowly sank onto his massive rod, taking care because despite last nights events it was still too big for me to take in all at once.

I sank down slowly, and rose again as slowly as before. Repeating the process over and over again.

Darien gritted his teeth together and grabbed my hips, trying to fasted up the process, I stopped moving, spread my wings out wide and looked down at him.

"No...We'll take it slow this time. I am still sore you know, I am just doing you this favor of course with my terms attached." He refused to let go, his face becoming hard and pained.

"Please Serenity...this slow suspense is killing me." I grinned at him, kissing the tip of his nose as I slowly sank back down.

"Good."

He made several moves to grab hold of my waist and speed up the process, but I pulled his hands away forcibly; at one point his hands held on so tightly he scratched my flesh when I pried his hands away.

I heard a whisper of apology mixed in with his plea for me to fasten up.

By the time we finally came, Darien had bitten into his lips and his hands had dented the massive tub.

He hunched over breathing heavily as I fell forward against him.

After a moment of catching our breaths and fully enjoying the orgasms Darien took a hold of my hair and kissed me.

"You are something else Love." He took the sponge again trying to clean my back. I grabbed it out of his hands and smiled.

"Its my turn to play okay."

"No. No more playing for you today. That was enough." He tried to take the sponge out of my hands but I moved away from him.

"Okay no more playing. Let me just get my turn." He accepted, allowing me to gently run the sponge down his body.

I sat on his legs, his rod still inside me as I washed off his strong masculine arms. Taking my time, to admire the perfection of his tanned body.

"Does my body please you Love." I turned my eyes away, washing his chest quickly so that he does not take note of the way I was affectionately staring at him.

I had to rise up a little to reach his back and clean him up, he tried to get me to sink back down, but I did not, instead I rose up, getting off of him so that I could clean his rod for him.

"You cannot leave it like that Serenity, it will be far too hard for me to function with this discomfort." I moved to clean his hair, softly massaging his scalp.

"You said no playing. So no playing. You will just have to wait for when I feel like playing with you again." Darien looked at me, seeing that I was obviously serious about my intention on not satisfying him this time.

"I can always go to another for relief I suppose." I was in the process of rinsing the soap off of him, when I stopped.

* * *

* * *

I will update at least 3 more chapters before the vacation ends...so please remember to review

I luv the enthusiasm I have been receiving and all of your advice is really awesome...it helps me continue the story....


	14. Chapter 14: Angel's day out

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS HAPPY NEW YEARS**

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Girl's Day Out**

The sponge I had dropped out of my hands and the pleasure I was feeling moments before became nothing more than simple anger.

I stepped out of the tub, without looking at him, without even a word, I just simply walked away from him.

Entered into the bedroom, headed straight for the closet and dressed. My hair was still wet and so were my wings, but I did not care, I just wanted to be gone, away from his presence, from this feelings he was arising in me.

Away from the pleasure, the needing, and the pain.

The scorching pain that over-took me every time I think about him doing what he does with me to other women.

The pain caused by my realization that despite what passes between us at night, at the end of the day I am nothing more than another one of his females.

I was nothing more than a member of his _Harem_.

Well not anymore.

"Well you're in a sour mood this morning. I take it last night did not go to your liking." Molly emerged besides me, her face uplifted in a smile that shone all the way to her eyes.

"What about last night?" I stopped walking to stare at her questioningly.

"Nothing...There is a festival starting very soon, some of us ladies are going out to town to buy some things, do you maybe want to come with us. Raye and Mina are coming, and I think Amy as well-though I doubt she is going to buy any garments." I started walking again and Molly followed me, waving at a few maids walking about in the hall.

"I have no money with me." We emerged through a set of double doors that let to the sitting hall, where most of the house-hold spent the evening chatting or playing games. And it was through this hall, -rights directly to Lilith's private quarters-that Cain's quarters were located.

Although his quarters had there own grand hall, it was still part of Lilith's Lodgings. Which I learned were larger than Dariens and far grander in decor.

Lilith after all was a woman of fashionable taste where as Darien could care-less so long as he got enough rooms to house his women.

The room we entered had far too many women seated about lazily with very revealing cloths, there were few men here and there; with females fondling them, but not that many and none that I could see clearly.

"What is going on here. Why are there only women here?" Molly arrived to stand besides me again, after having stopped earlier to speak to a beautiful grey eyed woman.

"The men have gone off to train with General Malachite last night, and as you can see very few of them are conscious. I heard he was in a terrible mood...and that is bad considering that he has no moods." The woman Molly was speaking to replied, extending a hand for greeting.

"My name is Angelica. Nice to meet you Neophyte Nephilim." She smiled and I took her hand in greeting, pleased by her kindness.

"Hello Angelica. My name is...um well I have no name, but I do have a titled. I am the angel of Serenity." She smiled and took my hand into hers.

"Well its nice to meet you Angel of Serenity. So where are you headed?" She asked looking at both me and Molly a friendly smile on her face.

"I am going to see Cain." Her smile faded and was replaced with a melancholic look.

"He's with Lilith, and I doubt that is a good idea." I looked at the door a few feet away from me and back at Molly.

"I just want to know how Cain is doing."

"Why not just call him here instead?" Angelica suggest moving us towards a sofa set to the right.

"But...Cain was..." She shook her head and forced me to sit down, I nodded reluctantly of course.

She smiled and went off to get Cain, Molly and I sat down happily talking to each other about all the day's events, Molly strangely daydreaming and turning beet red in the process.

I repeatedly asked her if she was okay, but she just nodded her head and claimed she was just fine. I stopped prying after a while.

Angelica came back a while later, her eyes swollen and her lips quivering.

"He's just fine. Perfect in fact...bastard." She ran off without any further comments and a while later a woman...an angel burst through those very same doors, she looked around quickly and when she did not spot Angelica she made a move to return back, but our eyes locked and everything just simply froze.

I got up and headed towards her, amazed, that an Angel-besides me and the Elementals- was actually here.

"Um...what are you doing here? I do not know you by sight, but I do recognize you as a sister Angel." I moved towards her, elated, wanting to speak to her to find out what has her ensnared in this evil place.

"Um...I...I..." before she could answer a pair of hands came out from behind the doors and pulled her away into the shadow.

"Wait." I made a move to grab hold of her, but something grabbed me instead and shoved me away. I fell backwards, and looked up to see the culprit only to face off with Berly.

"How dare you bring that filthy presence of yours into my domain... Lucifer's whores are not welcomed here. Begone before I decide to kill you." She glared down at me, her red eyes like pure blood, and her irises like the darkest night.

I was scared. Terrified even. My entire body began to tremble and I could feel my heart racing so fast I felt like fainting.

But I could not forget my original intention in coming here, I could not ignore my concern for Cain just because his-Queen of the Underworld-mother was threatening to rip my esophagus out of my neck.

"That is a very kids of you to remind me of my position as Darien's whore, its nice to always have that in mind, it means that unlike a lovingly devoted wife, I do have the choice on weather or not I will stay with him. And considering how many handsome men are around here, I might be tempted into leaving him."

A pair of arms came around my shoulder and pulled me backwards into a familiar chest, and the person rubbed their cheeks against my neck in a nostalgic manner.

"That is not very funny Serena, don't play around; you are not going anywhere with anyone, or to anyone. And there is no choice when it comes to you being with me." I overlooked the furious look in Berly's eyes for a chance to glare at Darien as I ripped myself out of his arms.

"I have a choice Darien, and as of the moment, I am choosing to begone from you. Now if you will be so kind as to go away." Before he could even protest or comment I flashed him away, back to his room, a smile of satisfaction descending upon my face when he vanished.

I turned around, but Berly was already gone, so I just went back to Molly and Angelica, there was another woman seated next to them, she had long beautiful black hair falling down her back in a braid, and a dress fully complementing her rather large breasts.

She looked absolutely stunning.

She looked like Darien's type.

Angelica waved over when she saw me and I waved back, a friendly smile on my face.

"Serenity this is Beth; Beth was just informing us on the current status of our men and their Trainer." Beth gave me a once over and returned to her chat with Molly, she was obviously not going to be a close friend.

"I cannot believe that despicable Elemental, just because they do not know the pleasures of love does not mean they have a right to bestow that impairment upon those who do."

"What elemental?" I asked, curious.

"That Elemental Angel of light used some kind of spell to disable Malachite's manhood."

"And Beth is mad because now with Malachite impaired, she cannot be satisfied; and when a woman gets sexually frustrated they tend to get very stingy." Molly added patting me slightly on the back.

"Why not find another partner?" I asked again.

"Dear, you must be new to this whole Fallen thing or this household." Beth gave me an annoyed glance before she sighed and leaned backwards in her chair.

"What she means is, when a Fallen as powerful as Malachite lays claim on a woman, nothing and no-one would dare touch her. His presence is all around her and if she attempted to bed another, they would fear that aura and refuse. Its very simple, Those of us who have been claimed by powerful Nephilims or who have gone through the Eternal Mating Ritual will not be touched by another but their partners." Angelica responded looking at me with a smile, before turning to look at Molly who nodded.

"Molly here has gone through the Eternal Mating Ritual with her husband Melvin, and as the head of the Research department he has a major influence over what goes on here." Molly smiled and a kind of light eliminated her eyes. Her soul seemed to be alight with joy.

"Its quite magical actually. Sometimes you do get annoyed with them and you do want to kill them, but at the end of the day, you realize that there is this feeling of relaxed joy inside you whenever you are in their presence and that makes everything worth while." Molly said smiling and wondering off in her own little world of joy.

After a few more conversations and laughs here and there, we decided to rally up and leave for that shopping trip Molly had invited me to.

Mina and Raye were in on the groups offering to come to the shopping spree. Amy had already gone out, but she had promised that she'd meet with the group in a few.

The group was no larger than seven people, with me Raye, Mina and Molly making up the five, and Angelica and Beth finishing the seven.

I paid very little mind to the shopping part of the whole evening, but I really enjoyed the change of company and scenery.

The town was beautiful, people were happy, shouting across at each other laughing reprimanding youngsters and making calling attention to their shops.

There were many different scents and colors coming from every corner of the city.

The look and the feel of the city and the people made me feel a sense of joy. I could not help but smile, nor could I help the laughter that suddenly erupted from me.

"What's so funny Serenity? Having fun are we." Angelica asked coming to a stop besides a small shop with beautiful lacy looking materials. The cloths were too big small to be actual cover anybody parts.

"What is this?" I asked picking up a very pretty light floral pink one and displaying it towards the others.

"Its undergarments. Are they not beautiful." Beth asked going over to another display counter and picking up a white pair and placing them near her body for show.

"How do I look?" She did a little twirl, battering her eyes and puckering her lips for a smile. I smiled, looking at her; she was a truly beautiful Nephilim, so elegant and mature.

" I'm sure Malachite would love it Beth." Molly said passing by her to a different pair of lingerie.

Mina stood by near Beth looking at the pair she held at hand, I could not read her mind, but I was certain of the emotion I saw zooming across her eyes as she looked at Beth in her beauty attempting to buy that for someone I was beginning to believe she had feelings for Malachite.

But that did not make any sense, Mina was the leader of the Elementals, she would not be tempted...she would not.

"Yes, unfortunately there's noway either of us would enjoy it thanks to that Elemental. I bet its just jealousy that made her curse him so. I mean why would Malachite bother to give a glance at such a horrid creature." Beth moved past Mina, purposefully bumping into her.

My eyes met Mina's and she quickly smiled, shrugging the entire case off as nothing more than a mishap.

I smiled back.

The group resumed with its shopping, we coursed around the market place looking at things and stopping to see performers, occasionally I would hear whispered conversations about the exotically beautiful women from Lord Darien's Castle.

And occasionally there was reference to the weird doings in his Castle.

* * *

* * *

I hate odd # so I'll give u 4 chpts today

Happy Holidays

My christmas present to you all

...so please remember to review

Feel free to let me know how ur chrismas vacation was. I like hearing about what people do on christmas. Its fun


	15. Chapter 15: Witch Families

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

** HAPPY HOLIDAYS**

**MERRY CHIRSTMAS HAPPY NEW YEARS**

* * *

**Chapter 15: The Witch's Family**

It was only when a young man nearly ran into me and we both went tumbling down. I moved to the side taking the impact on my forefront so as to protect my wings.

It was only when I was down and the man besides me was staring straight into my frightened eyes with worry did I begin to realize that throughout my entire outing, no one has made note of the woman with Angel wings sprouted behind her.

The man struggled up and helped me up, I was shaking. He smiled gently and looked down at me.

"Are you okay?" I nodded, still shocked by the sudden impact.

"I am so sorry, I was not seeing very clearly...Ow lord, what a nasty scrap, let me take care of it for you." I looked at his own bruised arms before looking down at my own.

"I should have been paying more attention as well...I am...sorry." My head began and I leaned against him for support.

He tightened his grip on me before lifting me off the group.

"Why don't I go take care of that for you."

"But how about your wound." I murmured.

"This is nothing. A young lady should not be scared."He began to walk away as if nothing was coming out of my mouth at all.

I turned around to see why none of the others were protesting this man's taking me away, only to notice that none of the other guys were around.

They were gone, and I am stuck with this stubborn man who intends to fix up my hurt arm despite my protests. I was going to heal, and he-a mortal- was going to see my flesh close up.

Great! Just what I needed, getting into trouble because I exposed us to the human race. The man would be in great danger.

"Do not worry, my mother is an apothecary. She'll take care of this for you." I smiled my thanks, just accepting the ultimate outcome that I was not going to win this little debate at all.

He carried me all the way to his home, a large stoned palace like structure much smaller than Darien's but somehow so much more...appealing.

Inside, an young woman came rushing forward to greet the man. He asked for the were-about of his mother and headed in that direction without paying much mind to the woman.

His mother was in a green room. Plants growing everywhere. And an old woman bending over to gently speak to a bush of white roses.

"Sorry, my mother is very attached to her plants." She straightened up when he spoke out loud.

"Dear. What brings you home so soon...and with an angel no less." That had be freezing in fear. Could his body tell I was an Angel?

"Mother, please focus. I accidentally ran into this young lady and I am afraid I ended up hurting her, I would like you to take a look at her arm for me. I will have Mia look at mine, where is she?' His mother walked over to us and looked at me head on.

"She is bathing." He nodded and turned around.

"Um dear...would you not like to put her down first, or do you intend to keep holding her all day?" He nervously laughed and released me, I thanked him before turning away to stare at his mother, whose face was upturned with a secretive smile.

"Lovely to finally meet you dear. Come along let me see that nasty cut of yours." I moved closer to her but did not immediately offer my arm.

"No its nothing serious really, I am perfectly fine. Your son overreacted." She shook her head and took my arm anyways.

"None-sense, Michael is very careful about these things. Here let me see." She looked at my arm and then looked into my eyes knowingly.

"Well, I guess there is a first time for everything... How about you join us for tea then." My arm had already healed, there was only a slight reddish bruise on my arm.

I could not refuse the apothecary as she grabbed me by the elbows carrying me to their rather cozy sitting parlor.

A butler came in with a tray of tea and small cakes followed by the young man who had brought me to his mother's, an adorable young woman in his arms.

His bruised hand was already tied in a white bandage and I could feel the flesh beginning to heal. Whatever herb the woman had offered him was very effective.

We spent the rest of the day together in that little parlor, them drinking tea and eating cakes, while I listened to their wonderful stories and homely jokes.

"Serenity its getting very late, where are you lodging, its getting quite late and you might have to stay here with us. We can send out a messenger to your guardian to inform them that you are staying here with us." I imaged it, a messenger, probably a young man, freshly in training to be a knight, heading over to Darien's castle to inform him that I was not going to be at his home tonight, in his bed, in his arms. The image had me shivering from fear...or dread.

One of the two.

"I do not think that my....guardian...would take that news lightly. My guardian is...rather...difficult to deal with." Michael looked at me; our eyes met then he looked away when his mother began to talk again about the magical healing ability of the plants in her green room.

"Yes, nature is the most powerful being in existence, near to the Heavenly Father that is. Nature is a force on its own. It is more powerful than man and any other supernatural being because its one giant creature, more intelligent because all of its parts share a common mind and more fair because its view is far wider than that of any other creature's on this earth. Nature is truly amazing." Michael's mother, Liana nodded her agreement to me, I could tell from the feel of her aura that she was taking a liking to me.

And I was pleased, she was a nice and very interesting woman, she had a deep sense of the supernatural, she also had an otherworldly aura about her.

The way she was looking beyond my head or being made me feel like she was really seeing my wings. Which made me immediately nervous whenever her eyes fell on me.

"You are not like other people Serenity. Where do you hail from?" I turned a bit red trying to think of a good way to lie through everything.

"Um...I come from higher up...somewhere on the upper..." The young woman who had entered with Michael nodded, leaning in closer to me, her cup of tea long ago forgotten as she listened to me speak.

"You come from the High Lands, you do not have the High land look about you. But your tone does indicate a rather Asiatic, African heritage, but its almost impossible to indicate correctly where you originated from." Amanda; she was Michael's younger sister and a scholar by heart. She was very intelligent and listened more than she talked.

I simply laughed, thinking about what would happen if I explained to her that I actually have every ethnical background in me.

That as an Angel, I was technically all the ethnicities in the world; that is the one best thing about being an Angel, you were not classified by race, we all just have one race.

But, her little comment has just freed me from having to make up a lie-or telling the truth- about my home country.

"So what is your ethnicity...huh....are you African mix with perhaps European...or are you Asiatic European...Perhaps somewhere in the Russian Empire...tell me...tell meeee..." She leaned so far into me, that the cup of now cool tea she was holding spilled all over me.

I sprang up and she pulled back, gasping in surprise.

"I am so sorry Serenity...God I tend to get far too excited with new study cases...I apologize for my careless impudence. Here let me..." She turned over the pile of cakes, and those also happen to fall over my dress.

"Why don't you sit down dear Amanda. Michael escort Serenity to the bathing room, to wash off and get a change of cloths for her. Amanda go get a maid to clean this up; I have work to attend to." She rose from her seat and I was certain that I could see plants in her wake as she exited the room.

Amanda apologized once more before leaving to do as her mother has ordered. Michael took me upstairs to get ready.

"I am so sorry for my sister, she does not get this excited on a daily basis, so I am happy to see her so optimistic, I am sorry that it was at the expense of your rather beautiful dress though." I shook my head looking down at the dress.

"Its just a dress... I am just sorry I could not answer her clearly enough." Michael chuckled as he bowed low pointing to the bathroom entrance.

I entered.

As I worked to remove the dress, I remembered that I could not open this dress...this was the monstrous contraption Molly had asked me to adorn earlier after she had purchased it from a store.

"Do you mind opening this contraption for me. I cannot reach the mid-rift." For some strange reason, Michael's aura flared, and his entire body became warmer.

I could feel the tension in him, it was so palpable.

"Um...would you not prefer a maid..or perhaps a..."

"No. Just hurry, its getting sticky."

Michael complied, I heard his silent nervous steps as he approached me. He was about to unzip the back of my dress when the door burst open and everything just turned horrid.

Darien.

I had not felt his presence.

But now I could feel his wrath.

Michael went slamming into the wall behind me. Chocking. As I stood staring into the eyes of Lucifer.

"Darien. What do you think you are doing?" I frowned at him, standing there angry as if I cared about his anger.

"Malachite is not at his best...I think someone cast a spell on him. And if my right hand is disabled, I cannot take a chance at you being off without a guard. So from now on you are not going anywhere without me...especially when everytime you go off on your own like this, its to be with another man." He walked towards me, taking my head into his palms.

"I have a right to be with whoever I want to be with...And noting that, do you mind releasing my friend?" I did not have to ask, but I indulged his superiority complex for the moment, in order to save the life of a dear friend.

"Can we not do this until we get home." He released Michael who went galloping to the ground. This was becoming a bad habit of his-chocking my male friends to near death that is- and I was beginning to dislike it very much.

"We will. As soon as we find Malachite." Darien grabbed my shoulder and turned around to look at Michael on the ground.

"Be careful boy. Even one such as you can feel it, do not temper with what is not yours." With that he walked away. I wanted to say something to Michael but I was far too concerned about what Darien might do next to further upset our friendship.

* * *

* * *

I hate odd # so I'll give u 4 chpts today

Happy Holidays

My christmas present to you all

...so please remember to review

Feel free to let me know how ur chrismas vacation was. I like hearing about what people do on christmas. Its fun


	16. Chapter 16: Malachite's Downer

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

*******

******

Thankz for sharing your holiday news. I am really happy to hear from you...

I wish my holiday was that fun....

**Chapter 16: Malachite's Downer**

Malachite was rampant, he was literarly on fire. And although taking I was finding his current state of being rather amusing seeing as how he was unusually lacking any self control, I couldn't afford to have him in such as state.

I had never seen Malachite so...out of his game. It was quite unnerving, considering how the entire process was due to an Angel. The elementals were a nasty bunch, they were not bound by the regular rules that other angels were bound to.

The Elementals were closer to the Nephilims when it came to their morals.

They did what they wanted when it benefited them.

"Malachite. Can you not kill anymore Warriors, Cedric was a valued member of our team, its a shame he had to perish like that." I turned to look at the remains of the once beautiful young Nephilim warrior, who was now nothing more than a black pile of cinders.

"Cedric has a sharp mouth and an oversized ego to go along with it. Besides do not pretend you like that bastard sir. And do not reprimand me like a child. That angel bitch might be softening you up, but as I am not fucking any angels I cannot share your sudden enlightenment. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go fuck Decile before the next training progresses, and seeing as how I am still functioning properly I might take my time. So don't wait for me." He got up and marched towards the door murmuring something about feasting on Angel bones and about my sudden weakness because of angel cunt.

Any other day and I would have showed him the reason why I was his superior; maybe, but today I would let it slide by, His balls were missing.

And for those of you who do not understand, let me enlighten you on the relationship between my general and I.

Malachite, is the strongest Nephilim I know, perhaps even stronger than me-because of his nature. He is a man who kills for the joy of killing and nothing more, and he has no restrains once he lets go, and he lets go of his control far too many times for my liking.

Second, he is a man of intellect; everything to him is a calculated battle, I have never seen him at peace, he is always calculating in some kind of strategic battle mode, he even fucks in such a mode.

Third, he is my half brother. We shared one mother, but our fathers come from two different sides of the planes.

My father is from the darkest pits of hell; imprisoned there-now with my mother.

His father, is an Angel, the second strongest Angel in Heaven, Cain. The strongest Angel I have yet to come across.

Malachite was very much like his father in everything but control.

Besides he was not completely lying. Being with Serenity has changed me somehow. Even I could feel it, and I was not certain I liked it very much.

These angels have a rather nasty way of effecting the people they encounter, poor Malachite.

* * *

I could not help but laugh at his expense.

The man was such a pathetic sob, he was taking his anger out on his own, this has got to be the best plan I have ever come up with.

If I just keep this up a little bit longer, I will have Serenity out of here in no time, and HE will not have to descent in this filthy place to take her back, nor will these creatures find out her secrete.

I used the light of the sun-twisted it and turned it around-until I was invisible to the eye and moved in through the open door to stand near the window and enjoy the show.

"Malachite, I cannot take this. how dare you call for both me and Beth. If you wanted her then call her, I was agreed to share you, but to have you with another... I will not bear such a...such a ...I Cannot. I will go to George find me when you seek to be with me." Beth murmured, spinning away from Malachite and heading straight for the door. She nearly ran into me, but I quickly moved away.

Malachite's eyes locked on mines, and staid locked on...I stopped breathing, afraid that he had seen me, but he just looked away.

"I do not mind, sharing Malachite... How can I help." A woman with brown to blond hair murmured moving closer to Malachite.

He looked down at her, and and nodded, wrapping his arms around her waist pushing her up against him.

"You want me to work it up..." The woman hopped up on him and wrapped her legs around him, immediately going for his mouth. Malachite responded to her kisses with his own, taking great delight in the feel of her mouth. He held her tighter and kissed her back.

The moaning began even before the kiss turned desperate-on her part.

Malachite was barely emanating a sound, or moving.

The woman was causing all the moaning and the pleading and the ruffling sound of cloths, all Malachite did was hold her up, effortlessly on his part.

"Lie down and I'll make you happy." Malachite complied, he laid down and the woman sat on top of him. I began to close my eyes when I felt a surge of power.

The woman duplicated herself. At first there was two of her, then four, then six. And all six of her were busy entertaining him in some exotic way.

The sucking, licking, kissing and breast friction had me disgusted and looking away from them.

When I opened my eyes again, black iris on silver eyes were locked on mines, and a smile of pure cruelty was directed at me.

He knows.

I tried to teleport out of the room, only to find out I could not.

I was trapped.

In the Nephilim's room.

God Help Me!

His smile widened when he realized I knew I could not teleport out, he closed his eyes and leaned his head backwards. A laugh escaping his mouth.

"Malachite...focus, We cannot do this all day long, I will tire out." The woman switch with one of her other clones, leaving Malachite's dick for his fingers.

He grabbed hold of her head and pushed it further down on his shaft, while at the same time, holding the head of a clone and kissing her furiously.

The woman had arms on every inch of Malachite's body, and all six of her took their turns pleasuring his shaft, but he did not come-not even once, nor did he really rise. The woman had to hold on to him to suckle it.

I was trapped in that room for nearly seventeen hours, hearing all of the despicable sounds, the musky scent, and the ragging emotions.

I heard the woman come on several occasions. All of her six clones that is.

She began to slow down on several occasions, when the sun went down, she was completely wiped out, her clones began to slip back into her, one at a time. And then she fell down, on the ground to completely breathless.

Malachite just sighed, picked up a blanket threw it over her and got up, naked, sweaty, and down.

He walked right up to me, braced his arms on the wall around me, trapping me between the wall and his body. He then leaned in and captured my lips in a tight, almost painful kiss.

* * *

I know I promised to send this b4 the holiday...but I had major projects to do forgot to do research so I spent the last few days in the library


	17. Chapter 17: Angel of Love

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

Thank u all 4 Review. I had a block, but I think my mind starting to work again.

If my work seems bland let me know : )

(stopped reading and suddenly I couldn't even think straight)

**Chapter 17: Angel of LOVE **

I could feel myself slipping up, my powers weakening, He felt...different. Good. And I could not help but feel a rather...lustful heat grab at my core.

But neither could I give in to his heat.

So I bit him, hard, turning my human teeth into that of a predatory animals, so that I draw blood.

I was no fool, I was going to spit the blood out, when he took hold of my mouth and tilted my head backwards, forcing the blood down my throat.

Blood.

The binder.

His eyes, lighted up with the flames of hell, and his smile, turned into that of the devil's himself. A shiver when down my spine as he took hold of my hands braced them together and lifted them above my head.

While his other hand roamed the side of my body, working to loosen my cloths.

I lifted my knee, sending it crashing straight into his groin.

The pain in his voice as he backed off. I landed gently on my feet, smiling with gleed satisfaction at his pain.

I was about to say something when I saw him smile.

"What is so..." Before I could finish speaking, he took hold of my hand and pulled it down to his groin. which was raised hight, hight up. Sticking up like a pole, and as hard as a rock.

"That's just what the apothecary ordered. A jolt. And you, my little Bitch." he moved in for a kiss, but I slammed his head with mines, making him stop.

"Do not insult me vile piece of trash. I will do more than disable your dick, I will rip it off next time." That made his smile fade immediately to be replaced with a deep frown.

"I would not mind you ripping it off...if you did so with that supple mouth of yours." I growled and tried to teleport away, but I could not. He was still sealing me in.

"Not so fast. You were enjoying that show just now, were you not. How about I give you several more replays, this time will be better...thanks to you." He moved right against me, making sure that his rod is pressed right at my belly.

"Do not be so foolish. I have better things to do than see you ravish young whores." That did not alter his motives. He took hold of my arm and flung me straight into the sofa. I knocked myself against the wooden edge of the sofa.

The pain only lasted a moment before it was replaced with a numbing chill brought on my the sound of more moaning.

When I gathered myself up and looked at Malachite, he was with Beth, the woman from earlier gone. Beth looked actually ragged in her rage.

But she did accept him, rather passionately in fact.

She grabbed his hair and pulled down so that his face was crushing into her breasts. Again, I closed my eyes, but the sound-from both of them this time-was...

"Do not close your eyes...enjoy the show." Something, smoke engulfed me then disappeared and I could not close my eyes.

I sat there on the sofa-positioned right in front of his bed-and watched as Malachite pounded into Beth, faster, and harder over and over again until she screamed arching her body backwards and releasing her fluids all over him.

His speed enhanced to that of the supernatural, and his strength followed suite. Beth began to join in, meeting him at every push with a rise.

She came several more times, before she began to clone herself. Malachite took his pleasure out on all twelve of her clones before tiring Beth down to the point of unconsciousness.

When she finally burned out, two more women knocked on his door, they came in together, and did what Beth had done, entertaining him with twice as much clones. But they too burned out. By the dawning of the sun, the room was literary filled with women, all slumped down on the ground, wiped out.

And throughout the whole night, Malachite came only once. But the satisfaction on his face as he came was so drugged, so tempting...

The heat pouring out of me...was no longer cognitive. It was actually physically happening.

I smashed my legs together to hide the evidence of my...shame.

But he already knew it. The side glance he gave me was of pure arrogance; He licked his lips, then got up to come to me.

"Enjoyed that did you not?" I pushed away from him, Knowing full well that the sofa was now wet and that if I moved away he would see the wetness.

"It was vile." I murmured, trying with all of my might to teleport out of the room.

"Vile. But good. Did I not promise you that I would make this one far better than the last."He attempted to touch my breasts, but I sent a wave of my powers towards him, knowing full well that he did not dodge my attach when I heard the cracking of bones.

Unfortunately for me, I only managed to break one hand, because the other hand slammed into my face. His slap was bitterly painful, but not painful enough to knock me out. Just to piss me off.

"You have got to stop damaging my body; its very...tricky fixing your damages." He leaned away from me, looking at his broken arm with a sigh of annoyance.

He walked away from me, heading for a door to the right of his huge room. A few moments later I heard water running and grunting as he reset his bones back into place.

He splashed some water around, then began to bath. When the water in his bath went on, I got up and headed for the door; but I could not touch the nob, whatever he had thrown at me, was preventing me from escaping the room.

I tried to contact the others, but my telekinetic wavelengths could not go any further than the room. So I tried the windows, but those would not admit me to touch them either.

I attempted to move through the room in my light form, but I got nocked back into solidity immediately.

After several more escape ideas turned sour-including the one about climbing out through the fireplace-I got creative and began to use other objects to get at the door.

After all there were so many other people in the room, I could use one of their hands to open the door for me.

But that did not work either, all the women I piggy backed to the door, or windows could not open the door either.

I could not use, any of his objects to get the door open. Before I knew it, I was sitting down in front of the door, and slamming waves of my power straight into it.

My powers clashed with whatever barrier he placed on the door, sparking with electric fusion and then dissipating away.

"You will tire yourself out from all that useless power-work." I ignored him and kept slamming my powers into the door; he roamed around the room, opening doors and I could hear the snapping of cloths buckles and buttons, and the swirling of fabric.

He came to stand besides me, I spun around to stare at him; never turn your back on the enemy.

Even when the enemy was wearing a rather catching wool and leather suite with silver hair falling over the black leather and tanned skin making his silver eyebrows, eyelashes and slight facial hair stand out clearly. It was rather...

"Let me go, and I will not bother you anymore." I smiled, my little innocent smile, attempting to get him to let me out.

"I do not think so. I like having you in my possession, its rather wonderful seeing you so desperate." The sadistic bastard, loving my miserable state of being did not fall for my smile.

"The others will get suspicious when they realize I am gone. Then the full force of the elementals shall rain down upon your disgraced being." The threat did not sit well with him. The red fires raging within his eyes was a dead give-away to that, but also the sneer that overtook his face.

"You better hope they realize you're gone soon...because all I need is a minute for what I have in mind..." His hands went to the side of my neck and slowly pushed my head aside to further expose my jugular.

I could feel his warm breath against my skin, his flaming flesh against my cool...trembling one.

What he had in mind...was too crude for me to comprehend. Nephilims are rumored to have the crude tendency of having their way with women and men alike.

But he would not be that foolish...would he.

Raping an Angel, let alone an elemental is unthinkable, its unimaginable...completely...its...The punishment that would befall one who dared such a thing would be...its not doable. He cannot possibly...

"You cannot possibly think to...rape...me." My voice even to my own ears sounded astounded.

"I can, and I am."I was about to speak again, but he stopped me by placing a silencing enchantment over me.

"You enjoyed that show far too much." I thought about it for a while, he could rape me and suffer a punishment far worst than any I can imagine-but then I too would loose my wings- or I could lift the curse and risk loosing my wings as well as falling.

"You cannot touch me unless I _willingly_ give myself over to you." He raised a brow, knowing full well that I was lying.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I asked, smirking. He frowned obviously not liking my amusement.

"Give yourself over to me." The laughter in his voice was so clearly evident, I am certain he almost laughed out.

I could not help but chuckle at that. He moved slightly away from me as if to take a closer look at my sadistically bemused face.

"And risk my wings...I do not think so." I winked and gave him a quick kiss on the cheeks before vanishing.

* * *

THANK 4 READING

Hope you enjoyed it

ps. if you like my fanfics visit my website: .com/

Its a working progress but I plan or putting some original work up soon.


	18. Chapter 18: Mystery behind XX and XY

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 18: Mystery behind XX and XY**

"Those infuriating angel...why can't we just kill them?" Malachite's angrily spewed sitting across from me.

Both of us were steaming hot with anger; all because of angels.

"How low have we gone my dear friend?" And while I did sympathize with Malachite's sudden influx of confusion and emotional overflow, I had bigger fish to fry.

He had to deal with unknown emotions, I was about to loose...

"just play nice with her and she'll eventually come along. Now as for the little signs you have seen...I believe He is about to arrive for her. I need you to...prepare the army for His arrival." I stared at the remains of a young Nephilim child, one who had arrived only a few decades before Serenity herself and the anger in me boiled into deep unending rage. The bastard, he had no respect at all for life.

"Sire... We cannot afford a rumble with Gabriel at the moment, there is far too much preparations left to be made. Most of them are too green to fully survive a fight with angels. And the remaining members are too full of themselves. You will have to take care of Gabriel on your own, I will be of no service...to you or anyone else for that matter." The grumpy look on my general's face had me smiling with clear amusement despite the threat hanging down our necks. Malachite looked rather...like a sorry sight. And for good reason. Malachite was a man of hight appetites, very unsatisfiable; he's known for having his women until they cannot even breath at the end of their lovemaking and the fact that he cannot make love anymore...on account of what Mina did only makes this so much harder for him.

And just when the mating season comes around. He would be in heat for the next two weeks and with no one to satisfy him. I almost felt sorry for him.

"Are you certain I cannot kill her?" I shook my head, already feeling the menace rising from him at the idea of killing that angel.

"You cannot. If you use your powers to cause her harm, she and her own Elementals will use their powers on us and the last thing any of us need is a conflict with them. They are as ruthless as we are. And I must admit, the Elementals are a rare kind, I really like them." I saw the color of his eye turn pure white for an instant before returning to their original silver color.

"If I cannot kill her with my powers. And that would include my bare hands and physical weapons as well. What am I to do?" I shrugged, taking my papers and begining to course through them trying to get everything in order.

"Too bad you cannot kill her with passion!" The moment the words left my mouth I regretted having said them in the first place, because the devious gleam that shined in Malachite's eyes had me feeling afraid for Mina. The man was a breath short of being a sex maniac.

"Yes. Too bad..." could almost hear him laughing and I was grateful when he walked out with that smile still on his face.

As Malachite was walking out, Catherine strolled in, slightly moving aside to avoid bumping into Malachite, whose mind was a one track rollercoaster at the moment.

She closed the doors behind her and locked it. Then without waisint any time at all, commensed with removing her cloths.

"That is a rather special outfit you have there." She was wearing nothing but a piece of string that formed a rather wonderful line into her tights.

"All the more to please you with master." She bent strolled towards me, pushing my seat away from the desk.

She straddled me, her hands resting behind my neck, and her mouth trailing kisses on my face. She leaned in closer to and captured my lips in a passionate kiss that left her breathless at the end of the kiss.

I pulled away to look at her. The Heat. She was in heat and I would be committing a crime to turn her away. And after she went through the trouble of dressing up so erotically for me.

I pulled her hair backwards to get it out of the way. And placed my hand on her breasts and began to knea them into a frenzy. Her moaning became an almost outright cry for more. And I could only oblige her.

When my hands touched her soft delicate womanhood, she shuddered.

"Oh yeah!" she began to move her hips around, and her mouth rained down on mine. And I could taste the fresh blood she had just consumed, it was bitter, the blood of men, evil, cruel men. It was just the right taste right now.

I stuck two fingers in her and watched as she rode them into a pang of estacy and pure bliss.

When she came, her hands dug into my back and crapped the flesh away. I felt my blood trail down my back and so did Catherine, her hands wiped at the blood and she brought it to her mouth and licked it clean.

"Now its your turn to feel good." She went down on her feet and opened my trousers. I was aroused, and she was so good with her mouth.

She threw a tentative smile my way as her hands found my erected cock and began to squeeze.

She took me in her mouth and began to drag at my penis like a child on its mother's breasts. I sat and looked at her as she fondled me. Her chocholate hair falling down her back in a beautiful cascade of curls. Such a beautiful woman, and if I was not infatuated with a blond haired succubest at the moment I would have relished in her wonderful lovemaking skills, but all of her fondling was only vexing me, I was nowhere near a release, no matter how long she keeps up with her little tricks I would not come.

With a sigh I lifted her off her feet and turned her towards the desk she leaned over the desk, throwing my papers to the ground. I held her buttocks and surged forward, entering her.

"Yes...oh...yes...yes...yes..." This was going to be a long day, Catherine was only the first of many women who would be looking for a release, and considering the state of erection I would be in for the next week or so, I would be unwilling to turn them away.

This was going to be a rather stressful day.

Only Serena would be able to releave me, and I really doubt she would do so. The girl is still disillusioned about heaven and the Angels that call it home and I cannot bring myself to shatter that fanciful dream of hers, but neither can I wait until she is ready to realize that she is mine.

The thought bearly left my mind, and Serena came bursting throught the doors of my office. It was locked, but that did not stop her, she walked right through the door. And considering she had my blood coursing through her veins now, none of my spells could stop her from entering.

And ultimately save her from the sight before her.

Catherine bent over the table her hands digging into the wood, her out cry as she came a second time, and me holding her down as I rammed my cock into her.

The look on Serena's face ran somewhere between pain and nothingness. She barely spared me a look before turning around and walking through the door again.

"Fuck!" I mumbled.

"Oh year!" Catherine replied her body limb on the table.


	19. Chapter 19

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 19: Malachite's Revenge Mina's Pleasure**

"Amy is that you? Can you help me with this contraption." Mina's voice was as clear and beautiful as that of any angels. And tempting as that of any demons. I was going to enjoy this.

"Amy is not in...but I assure you I will be of more...service...to you than she will ever be." The shocked look on her face, made me smile truly smile.

"You!"

"Yes me!"

"You cannot be here." The look on her face turned into that of fear. The beautiful white gown she was wearing fell away to reveal the beautiful sun kissed delicate flesh underneath.

"I am." I rushed towards her and took her into my arms, giving her no route to escape. There was no bed in this room. Just cloths everywhere and shoes...her closet.

"What do you want?" I smiled again, and kissed her on the mouth. The taste of her lips drove me wild. I have never tasted something as delicious and alive. She tasted like...purity...sunlight...and...I needed to focus I needed to get us back to my place before she manages to slip out of my hand.

"I want what is mine." She stared at me, her huge blue eyes roaming my face and looking for a sign, or perhaps an understanding of what I was talking about, but nothing came forth, my face was as cold and emotionless as steel.

"Do not do this." Her own eyes turned ice cold, the blue color turning into a swirl of greys and silver. Almost attractive.

I pulled her hands above her head, pinning her down and trailled my hands over her neck, slowly making my way to her beautiful pink tinted breasts.

My slow caress did not blind me to her rage. She was doing such a wonderful job shielding it, but I fed off of rage and hers was so deliciously rare.

My hands were on her breasts and I was about to squeeze them dry of milk when I felt her powers surge forth towards me.

'Chuckle' it'll be better and much more pleasurable if you...relax" Realizing that her powers held no effect in this battle, she resorted to battling me with her physical powers.

And I had to admit she was a powerful little viper. When she kicked me on the head I nearly lost my self control. But the pain and the enragged look in her eyes only made me remmeber the main reason behind all of this. I wanted to make her suffer, to make her suffer with pleasure, and just when she is about to come, I will leave her, fustrated, eager...begging for complete fulfillment.

"You dispicable demon...if you do not release me...I will..." I captured her lips in mine, giving her no time at all to complain.

I tried to use my powers to restrain her hands, but she managed to free them and deliver a painful blow to my face.

So I resorted to using my trouser belt to tie her hands above her head. And that left both my hands free to play.

I teased her breasts, and watched as she tried to keep herself quite. Bitting her beautifully luscious pink lips to prevent herself from emitting any sounds.

"I am beginning to think that you enjoy...my touch." She open her mouth to deny the fact and I took the innitiative to delve my finger in her virgin womanhood. Her voice came out in a clear moan and she quickly moved to cover her mouth.

"I...will...uh..." She could not produce coherent words, I smiled and pulled my finger out and brought it up to show her the glittering evidence of her pleasure.

With one stroke I licked the finger, with slowness.

"God. you are dispicable. How can you stand to do such...vile things." Oh I can stand to eat her up...in more than one way.

I did not answer her, but instead went down further on her body and spread her tightly shut body open to my access.

Her exasperated gasp when I took that first lick ran throughout my body...

I was here to make her suffer...not to get...turned on my her virgin response to sex.

I took my time, stroking her vigina with my tongue, and suckling her. I stuck my finger into her hole to stroke the juices outward. She moaned and figgeted on the bed, taking a hold of the sheets and dug her hands into them.

Too obsessed with the work at hand, I nearly shuddered when her delicate little hands found their way into my hair and she pulled me further against her.

Her back arched forward moments before she came. I licked her clean, not caring that my original plan had gone awry and she had managed to relieve herself. And that I was now aroused to the point where I could not deal with the pain.

I drank her sweet milk, relishing in the exoticly addictive taste of her orgasm. Her back stayed up moments longer before she fell back down completely drained.

I took one final stroke with my tong and a quick drag on her bud.

She buckled once more, and gifted me with a whole new release. My cock was so tight I could feel it trickling.

This creature was driving me mad with need. And I could do nothing about it. After her final release, I rose up, from between her legs and looked into her face, her eyes were glistened and her face was glowing.

"Lift the curse you have on me." She turned her head to the side, trying to see her strapped hands. When her eyes landed back on me, I nearly lost my breath, the intensity in them...went beyond my confort zone.

My relationship with women was limited to fucking. And so far I enjoyed it.

"The fact that you are so aroused means I already have. The curse was meant to break once certain conditions were met and you have...met them." She tried to get up, but I refused to allow her to. I pushed her back down.

"I enjoyed this little truttle...but please refraim from taking my dick away from me...I really enjoy using it. And it has been a frustrating few days without it." Rising from the bed, and summuning new clothes on, I turned around.

"If you'll excuse me I have to take care of my...well you know." I headed for the door. Not sure I could focus enough to use my magic properly.

"wait..." Mina's voice was so quite I barely heard it.

"I...can...take...care of it...if you...want.." Her voice was thick with emotion. And her eyes shinning with tears. Her innocent, fragile looks was the most disturbing sight I have ever seen. Her offer...however was the most wonderful thing I had ever encountered.

My clothes were off, within a breath, and I was by the bed so fast she nearly jumped.

"No turning back love... I am on the brink of madness and you are the closest women here." She swallowed, drawing my eyes to her throat and further down to her breasts which rose and fell with every breath she took.

I watched as she nervously laid back on the bed, shaking. She was the most beautiful sight I have ever seen. And somehow my insides were turning against me.

I wanted her...but a part of me...was...reluctant to take her...

"This will be your first time!" It was a statement, not a question and she nodded her head. When I tensed up, she lifted a slender hand up, inviting me forth.

Climbing on the bed, I made certain not to harm her by relinquishing my full weight on her small body beneath me.

"I cannot hold back." She lifted a hand and placed her delicate and soft palm against my cheek.

I have had angels touch me delicately before. And I have fucked many virgin angels before...but she was...

Different.

"I am not asking you to." She lifted her hips up bringing her vigina close to my upturned cock, which was raised all the way up to my stomach.

I could not breath, nor move. I completely forgot how to function. So she took the innitiative and pulled my hand down to her softness.

Pushing my finger into her, and pulling it back to reveal the glistening evidence of her readiness.

I drove into her with no restraints, and our release followed my entrace into her delicate virginity.


	20. Chapter 20: Jealousy

**Chapter 20: Jealousy**

He was with another woman.

After I decided to forgive his pigheadedness, he had the audacity to be with another woman, and at the same time deny me my right to be with a male friend.

"Serena." His voice came as a gentle whisper behind me, and I swirled around so fast my hair whipped into my face.

"I want to leave. I want to go with the Elementals." I stared at him, trying my very best to keep the pain from showing on my face as I stared into his cold eyes.

"Serena." I turned away from him and stared blankly at the sky.

"I want to leave. I do not want to stay here because I do not want to see you. I do not know what is going on with me and quite frankly I do not care. I know that my staying here is forcing you to be gentler about who you allow to come into your home, so I will hold myself at bay and leave you to your own devices." He moved closer to me, and I moved away. His nearness will only serve to frustrate me further and I wanted peace at the moment.

He followed me, and wrapped me in his arms. I should be pleased, perhaps even elated that the Devil himself has gone out of his way to...be tender towards me, but I was not. He was a pompous ass...and he was a fool who did not care at all for anyone but himself.

"Leave me alone. I do not want to be in your presence, I hate you and I want to go back home. I want to return to my home to the people I know and love. You are evil, and you are a Fallen, no longer an angel. And I cannot trust one who is not an angel." I tried to fight him, not wanting to give into his tender charms.

I felt his hands tightening around me as he buried his face in my hair.

"I'm sorry!" his words were so tender they had me bursting in tears, despite my earlier efforts not to. I could not help it. I was so grief stricken. Seeing him with that other woman...I felt like my soul was being ripped apart bit my bit.

I stood in his arms and just cried, simply let the tears fall out of my face. I cried so hard my head began to hurt. And all the while he stood there holding me to him, kissing my head tenderly and murmuring words of apology to me.

Eventually he lifted my tired worn out body to the bed and laid me down gently and dragged the the black silk blankets over me. He sat near the bed and stared intently at me.

I was certain that my eyes were red and swollen and I probably looked hysterical but his hands gently swiped strands of my hair away from my face and he planted a kiss on my brows.

"What are you doing to me?" He murmured. I looked at him, knowing full well that I should be the one asking him that. He kissed me on the forehead again and rose to climb in next to me. He laid on top of the blankets and just held me.

He smelled different. Not his usual scent of roses…this was…Like lilies. Like another woman.

I did not want to smell her on him. It just reminded me of the look on her face as he drove himself in her. The look of pure joy and ecstasy that drove her nearly mad with pleasure. The look I knew many other women have experienced long before I and will continue to experience forevermore under him.

"I will go bath." He sat up and pulled his shirt off, As I stared at his back averting my eyes from before he realized and instead focused them on the white walls trying to rid myself of the earlier image of them from my mind.

The marks on his back had healed, but there was still red bruises where once her claws had drawn blood.

"I..." I wanted to tell him to stay…that I did not mind. But I couldn't. I did mind. And he understood that. He shook his head and got off the bed.

"You think you can help me out here." There was a sheepish smile on his face as he stared at me waiting. I did not want to get involved with him so soon after another woman. I did not want to get involved with him at all, he is _the_ Devil and I am an Angel. But that sheepish smile of his...add that to the whole day's event.

I nodded slightly not sure if I really wanted to lend him my service, but when I did not rise to meet him, he came forth lifted my body off the bed and headed for the bathroom.

The tub was filled with hot setaming water moments after we entered.

Bending over, Darien pulled his trousers down, pulling them off. I turned away from his nakedness, not certain I would be able to deal with the sight.

When I heard the sound of water sloshing I opened my eyes.

His body from breasts down was submerged in the liquid and for that I was grateful.

"Don't worry I will not do anything. I just need to be certain that you forgive me. And I am a bit tired. Today has been a rather stressful day." My bathing cloth was hanging on the wall hanger near the tub. I took it and moved behind him, kneeling on my knees I soaked the cloth in water and took the cloth and dragged it on his shoulders, then down his back.

I rinsed the cloth and began to clean his chest.

I was hesitant about touching my hands to his breasts even with the cloth, but his head was leaning back against the edge of the tub so relaxed that I could not help but ignore my nervousness.

I rubbed the towel to his chest, taking note of the rapid beat of his hearth whenever I chanced upon his nipples.

And when I moved lower, both our breaths came out in tentative huffs, barely leaving our lips. Darien turned his head to the side and breathed in my scent. My knees buckled and I slightly fell forward, my hand slipping lower to his navel.

"Do not try to seduce me Serena...I did not enjoy Catherine at all. I would not have accepted any of her…advances had I been given a choice. I just cannot ignore the Heat that surges in me during the mating season otherwise I would have turned her away And if you do that again I will not be able to hold back." His explanation was meant to reassure me, to get me to forgive him. But the very mention of her name...the realization that she was someone he had been with before for many times only upset me further.

I pulled my hand away and took the soap at the edge of the tub, and poured it on his head.

"I have no desire to know what did or did not happen and why you did whatever it is you did. I do not care for such things. Now I must rest I am tired." I got up, making sure that as I turned away my wings slapped his face, leaving a light gash on his cheeks.

I could not help but chuckle at that, Serena was becoming a miniature demon, very temperamental, and the fact that she was completely new to these emotions made them all the more aggressive. Everything she felt was raw. Pure lust, grave anger, innocent confusion, and honest jealousy. That last one had me smiling. Serena was jealous.

If only she knew how little she had to be jealous of. I have had these women so many times, they were nothing more than a source of relief for me. They meant nothing, have never meant anything at all to me and will never mean anything. She will be the one I adore, the one I would forever keep at my side. She was the one, the only one I wanted with me. Serena was different.

Unique.

And she was the only person I had ever encountered who had the power to literary make me speechless. She was the only being in creation capable of making my hearth beat at the rate it does and as often as it does.

With a sigh I dipped my hand in the tub and ran the water over my face and through my hair sending it back. I stayed in the bath for a while, but reemerged having no relief without Serena's calming presence around. I wrapped a towel diligently around my waist and walked into the bedroom to change into my trousers. I would prefer to sleep in the nude, but Serena was not used to my nudity and I certainly did not want to upset her any further.

After putting on trousers I climbed into the bed, catching her before she could turn and edge away from me. Forcing her closer to me. Nestling her to me. I planted a kiss on her head and began to run my hand down her smooth length of hair.

"You are not like them Serena. I value your...companionship. They are women in every single meaning of the word. You are innocent where they are not. Now sleep." I kissed on her head one last time before pulling the covers snugly over the both of us and letting sleep take over.

I know a bunch of u wanted him to suffer (Bwhahahahaha, evil laugh, so did I)

but he has something else coming to him

If u like angel X demon theme: Check out the Vessel Series

Vampire Theme: Midnight's Arc

and so on….there really good… I hope.

p.s.. Check out my website for my original stories please:

.com/


	21. Chapter 21: Conflicted

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 21: Conflicted**

Darien was gone before I woke up, but I know he was off on some business affair with the mortal King of the area. He had woken me moments before he had left and told me he was leaving me here because he did not want to share me with the mortals.

I had not objected to being left alone with his Ne...demons. I was rather becoming somewhat fond of a few of them. Several of the generals were really kind, and I enjoyed their company.

After cleaning up for the morning, I changed into one of the many clothes that Darien had made for her, then marched straight out of his room. I was going to the Breakfast room and hopefully Molly and the others would be there feasting, unless they had gone off with Darien.

I found them in the breakfast room. Even Malachite was seated at the huge table, and quite solemnly nibbling at cake bits. The Elementals were also seated at the table, but they were bunched together at one end of the table, and there was nothing in front of them.

Molly saw me and waved me over, making several other members of the table turn towards me. I approached the Elementals and gave them all a quick greeting. Then Darien's Generals and Molly who had saved a seat right besides her own for me. I thanked her when she placed a cup of tea in front of me. I had recently attempted to actually eat physical food, but I was unable to. Molly had insisted that all it takes is for me to get used to it.

She suggested placing food in front of me at every meal to get me used to food. But that was not working. I ignored the tea and turned to Nephrite to my left and began to chat to with him. It did not take long for me to get into a deep conversation with him, he was a wonderful person to talk to.

"So Darien left this morning huh. I guess he's about to arrive soon. Come with me for a while before he returns to claim you." I did not like the fact that Molly thought that Darien could 'claim me' I was not his property. I was my own being, and Darien's presence did not mean I could not be with anyone else...

Molly dragged me through a part of the palace I was not familiar with. She had asked the Elementals to accompany us, and all but Mina and Amy had refused. I could understand why Amy would refuse, she did not like doing 'meaningless' things, and she would much rather spend her time productively, but Mina usually loved games and doing relaxing recreational things.

"Do not worry about them. They are having their own set of fun without us. I am sure Malachite and Zoicite would be able to keep them company." There was something in Molly's tone that had me turning towards her with a questioning look.

"Malachite seemed very cheery this morning...and well I have a way of telling when bonds are formed. And Amy has been...rather out of it lately. So have Malachite and Zoicite." I still could not understand her. What does the Amy and Mina's change in character have to do with the Generals change in character. The Elementals were in the mortal world for far too long and amongst Demons for the most of that time there was bound to be some change.

Molly did not comment any further.

"We are going to the bathhouse its warm and usually there are not a lot of people there. Its so relaxing and the water comes from a pure spring, so your energy will be replenished with a natural source." The place was beautiful. The floor was made of cobblestones. There was a beautiful statue of a creature with the strange looking wings, the creature was beautiful and holding a jug above its shoulders, the jug was dispensing water into the huge pool.

There were already several women in the pool. Molly looked disgruntled for a moment but still went in and we followed suite. Raye dissolved against the warm, making the water around her so much warmer.

Molly and I wondered off closer to the statue, while Lita swam around the pool, Raye just leaned against the edge of the pool and allowed the warmth of the water to seep into her being.

"Its a fey...they are creatures of the Earth, magical like us but more earth bound." I looked at the creatures that looked so much like us, but so different. I have not heard of the Fey. I knew that there were many different kinds of creatures in the world, and that not all of them are bound to our laws or our sphere, but were still magical.

"Hmmm,,,this feels wonderful. All my aches just go away and all my worries just..." Molly ran a hand over her stomach, and I could not help but notice how often she has been doing that.

"Why do you keep doing that. Is something wrong with your stomach?" She smiled and me and swam around me to the other side. I turned around smiling as well.

"I'm pregnant..." I stared at her, confused.

"Pregnant? What does that mean?" She laughed, and drew me closer to the other end of the huge room.

"It means I am about to give birth to Melvin's child. A son." I was confused at that. Mortals gave birth to children, but the children's souls are created in heaven and an Angel brings the spirits into the mother's bodies. Women were more divine than men so their wombs are the most likely place to raise pure souled spirits.

But how would a...Fallen one give birth to a pure soul. The question must have been visible on my features because Molly quickly replied.

"Just because we Fell does not mean we are evil. Falling from heaven is just what it is...Falling. We are still the same creatures for the most part. Though some of us have become bitter over time. And besides Hell has its own perks. While Angels cannot have children, we Fallen can conceive. And I am certain you will be pregnant very soon as well. Endymion tends to be very...wanton." The blush on my face made Molly laugh aloud at me. I turned beet red and swam further away from her to hide my red face, but as I was swimming away I bumped into another person, I turned around to apologize and froze, Catherine.

"Watch where you swim child." Her tone was haughty and the look in her eyes pure anger. Several of her female companions came forth to stand besides her. Molly made her way to my side.

"Catherine. Why must you always insult others. Serena is new to this...it will take some time for her to adjust to it." Molly took my hand in the water and I could not help but draw some comfort in her presence.

Catherine laughed, staring at me with an amused look on her face. Her eyes were beautiful light brown, her long dark lashes surrounding her eyes and her angular face was just so beautiful. She had her hair tied up in a bun and there were several wet strands loose that fell to her face beautifully.

"Yes...she is just so innocent isn't she." Catherine retorted.

"And we all know how much Darien loves innocence." Molly replied hoping to deal Catherine a blow, but to no avail, she continued to smile.

"Yes well innocence does not satisfy all of his...hungers." She stared at me letting me know exactly what she was referring to. A part of me was back in that office room, catching Catherine and Darien in that pose yet again. Watching him drive into her, and hearing her scream out his name.

I vanished from the water, reemerging on the cobblestone tiles where I quickly snatched up a towel and wrapped it around my body.

I made a run for the door before Molly and the others could attempt to stop me. I was out of the double doors and into the hall running away to where...

The only places I knew were his chambers and Cain's. I wanted to go to Cain, but I did not wish to insight any more trouble for him. And I was certain that Darien would be very angry if I went to Cain.

_Perfect_!

My feet carried me directly to Cain's front door. I did not bother to knock, I would stay in and wait for him if he was not in, and if he was...

"Serena? What is the matter?" He was in, and with company. The woman who was with him moved to the shadows and Cain came forth holding my shaking form.

"I...I just want to stay here for some time..." He nodded and looked behind him at the woman there. I did not care to know who it was. Cain was much like his father when it came to women. There was an endless supply of them.

"That bastard did something again didn't he?" I did not reply, but then again I did not need to. Cain was an expert on his father's handiwork, especially when it comes to women.

"Am I that naive to believe that as an angel surrendering to...lust...for a single being is a crime?" Cain seated me down and shook his head a sad smile adorning his face.

"No. But if you believe that, then how can you fault Him for being with more than one woman. Is he not upholding your believe that love and lust should not be preserved for a single being?" The look Cain gave me was apologetic, and I could not help but think he was right. Darien was doing the right thing by...sharing his love for all women. But...

"I...Yes..."I gasped out.

"Yes...but..." Cain said waiting for me to continue onwards.

"But..." I could not bring myself to say it. I could not bring myself to be that selfish. Not me. Darien was doing the right thing by being with so many women. He was doing the right thing.

"But you want him all to yourself. You want him to be yours." I nodded, holding my head down.

"I am being selfish." I whispered. Cain ran his hand down my face and gently smiled at me.

"Selfish is good. You can be selfish with Him. You do not want to share him because you...care for him at a personal level." Cain explained and I nodded.

"But I care for all things at a personal level."

"Yes. But it is different what you feel for Him." The voice was not Cain's voice, it was that of a woman. The woman who was here earlier. The woman I did not pay much attention to.

I turned around to stare at her, as she approached the chair. She stood right behind Cain and he instinctively took a hold of her hand.

The woman was beautiful. Her skin was a beautiful lush pink color, her eyes as clear as the sky in summer, her lips a rosy color. She had pure black hair cascading down behind her in thick curls. And a pair of white wings sticking out behind her back.

An angel.

"Serena. This is Muriel." The angel turned smiled at me and held out her hand. I took it and shook her hand in greeting.

"The Angel of Emotions? Its a pleasure to meet you, I am Serenity." She smiled at me and nodded gently.

"I am nervous to be in your presence. Are you not the Angel that took over The guardian of the Tree of Life." She made a move to bow but I shook my head. Such formalities was not needed, we were equals and to have her treat me any differently is just wrong.

"What are you doing here with Cain?" The question made her smile yet again.

"To be honest, I am afraid to answer you...But I am here because I am in love with Cain and I cannot be far from him." Her admission made Cain smile, there was a look on his face that just made his whole being light up. I had never before seen Cain so...at bliss.

He slightly turned around and lifted her up and place her on his lap. Once seated. Cain assaulted her lips with his. Muriel moaned slightly and buried her hands in his hair.

When they finally parted, they were all smiles.

"It is not wrong to admit what you feel. If you feel it then the heavenly father has enabled you to. And you are only being honest by acknowledging those feelings." Muriel said from her position on Cain's lap, he was acting very jovial.

"I do feel selfish with Darien for some reason. And I do not want to be. I think I would be welling to share...but I do not think he views me in the same fashion he does his other women. He claims to like my innocence, but Catherine, Berley and all the others are not innocent and yet he still likes them." Muriel made a move to speak, but Cain interrupted her by placing a hand over her mouth.

"I can help with that." He said. Muriel turned to stare at him, his hand still covering her mouth.

"I will make Darien want you. I will help you take away your innocence so he desires you like he does Catherine and mother okay..." He got up and sat Muriel down, kissing her on the cheeks and turning quickly around to take my hand.

"Where are we going." I asked as we headed back out the door.

"You'll see."

sorry about the long wait.

REad & REvieW


	22. Chapter 22: Keeper of Balance

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 22: Keeper of Balance**

"Where is Serena?" I asked upon my arrival. She would not have stayed in my rooms all day, so I assumed she was with Molly. But Molly said they had been together earlier in the morning, but Serena had ran out on them after a confrontation with Catherine.

"Why didn't any of you follow her?" I asked Molly who was now sitting in the gardens with some of the Elementals.

"I guess we must have guessed she was heading back to you chamber. Where else would she go, she has not been permitted to leave your rooms since she's been here." Indeed where else would she go.

I turned around and went back in the castle. The only other person Serena would turn to at a time like this is Cain.

I did not want to have to deal with Cain, but Serena was obviously hurt by whatever it was that Catherine had told her, and I should have known better than to leave her alone here where she was more susceptible to her and the other women.

I came to Cain's chambers and she was not there. But her scent was.

I looked around trying to find any trace of where they might have gone. Cain was not here, nor was he anywhere in the palace.

I began a summoning spell, he focused, trying to get a feel of where my hard headed snip of a son had gone to…I was just about to drag the little useless brat to him when Cain appeared of his own will.

He fell to the ground, bloodied. He was sporting cuts all over his body, and from the looks of it, he might have suffered several broken bones, broken ribs and fatal wounds.

"Where is Serena?" I asked staring at his battered form with very little concern. The boy had a tendency to get himself in far too much trouble than he could handle, and well it was about damned time he learned that he was not the most powerful entity in existence.

When Cain opened his mouth to speak, he spewed blood. He began to spasm, blood clogging his lungs and shocking him in the process.

I moved away, not in the mood to clean blood off of my shoes tonight.

"You little piece of shit….where in the hell is Serena?" I was far to onset to care about him at the moment, and I needed to get that information out of him before…Berly makes her way here ragging.

That woman, all she would need is just this kind of excuse to begin a war with me. As if Cain were not my progeny as well.

"…a…"Cain opened his mouth to speak again, but only managed to cough up some more blood. I wanted to crush the answers out of him, here he was bleeding all over my carpeting.

"Cain…you either tell me, or I kill you for certain." I watched him try to get up. Cain did indeed seem to be in actual pain.

"Cain…what happened?" I was starting to become concerned. The boy had sworn to make my life a living nightmare, with his constant pranks and clear disobedience and of course lets not forget his plotting, but this…his pain at the moment seemed to be genuine. And what kind of father would not be concerned about their child's welfare. I crouched down besides Cain trying to see what was wrong with him.

"Cain…what in the name of…" Berly appeared in the room completely distraught. She spared me a glare before turning turning her attention to Cain. She was crouched besides me, leaning over the injured Cain.

"He just appeared like this…I have been trying to get some answers out of him but he seems really hurt." Berly said staring at me with a deep frown. Her entire physic seemed to ashen at the sight of the battered Cain.

Berly was not very pruned to healing. She was better at attacking and causing mischief. For some reason my healing capabilities are far stronger than hers.

Once Cain was healed enough, he stopped coughing up blood and struggling. He was still exhausted physically from the beating, but his bones were healed and all of his internal wounds were closed up. Blood was no longer seeping into his lungs.

"What happened?" I asked after making certain that he was truly all healed up.

"Gabriel…that bastard, he was waiting for us. He took her…He took her from me… Right out of my hands. Before delivering upon me his so called the wrath of heaven." Darien stared at Cain, taking note of how frustrated his son looked recalling the whole situation with Cain.

To be honest, Darien was concerned, Gabriel did have a nasty streak of being extremely violent. And his strong devotion to heaven and its laws makes him the worst kinds of enemies.

He could destroy any creature in the name of Heaven without a second thought. Combine that single minded devotion to his hatred for Nephilims and well…Cain was certainly lucky.

"Where…Where were you and where did he take her?" I asked. Berly crossed her arms frowning deep upon hearing Gabriel's name. Berly had a history with Gabriel as well, and she too recognized the danger their son had been in.

Though it seemed as if he did not, because he was still venting about kicking that infuriating angel's hind-side.

"We were at the Faith's the private club in the main city, Gabriel was waiting for us, as soon as we arrived, he took her away I tried to get her back but…that heartless soldier had a few tricks up his sleeve." Cain said staring at me, I nodded. I did after all train Gabriel myself when we were in heaven. He is one of the strongest Angels in heaven.

"Did he say what he wanted with her?" I asked. Cain shook his head.

"He just mentioned something about Serena belonging to him and not a Fallen. And other nonsense of the nature." Cain rose to his feet his hands clenched into tight fists.

"Sit down and stay down." Berly shouted to Cain to prevent him from doing anything foolish, something he was certain to do in his current state of being.

Cain hesitated a moment, but did as she commanded. Berly was the only person I had ever seen Cain take orders from.

"But it was because of me that…" Cain began I shook my head. He did have a part to play in Serena's kidnapping. But Gabriel had already been scrounging around for her. Cain just provided him with the perfect opportunity that's all.

"I will handle Gabriel and retrieve Serena. You should prepare to inform me as to why you took what was mine to a whore house. And I will expect a clear answer when I come back." With that I vanished, teleporting to the one person I knew would be able to deliver Gabriel to me.

"Ah! If it is not the Under God come to visit. What does the Lord of Darkness desire of me?" A man with hair so dark, it seems to engulf the light around it. Not that there was much light here to begin with.

The Realm of the Dead was truly a miserly and dark place. I myself am not too fund of the darkness despite having been banished to that world.

That is why I am in the mortal realms now.

"I need your assistance." I watched as he rose from his chair, a chair made of the bones of dead Angels and Demons alike.

"I make it my business not to lend aid to either side. You know that more than anyone else Lucifer." His dark grey eyes staring intently into mines.

"Yes, but I also know that it is your duty to maintain the balance. And The balance has been broken." With that I gained his attention. He was after all charged by Father to keep the balance between our two feuding sides. That is why he is the only one capable of bringing that dastardly Gabriel to me.

"And how has the balance been dithered?" As if he did not already know. As the keeper of the balance, he was aware of everything that both sides is catering to. But I did need his favor for the moment, so I have no choice but to accept his little game.

"Gabriel took what is mines. Summon him here so that I may retrieve my possession." He stared at me, his dark brow raising up with clear curiosity.

"So. He has done so often, and so have yours. It is a silly game and does not warrant my involvement." I was becoming frustrated. He knew very well I would not have come here if it were such a simple matter.

True the Angels and my children have been waging minimal feuds on their own. Stealing from each other, or for the Angel's benefits preventing the enemy from succeeding by taking away their weapons. But those were all meaningless, because they did not alter the balance.

This on the other-hand was very meaningful and completely destroys the balance.

"This is different and you know it." I said.

"Why is the kidnapping of one Fallen so important to you. There are many more in your army and your command. If Gab wants to torture or convert one of your minions it should not matter to you." He wanted to get to me. He had a specialty for getting to people like this. Always trying to find a person's weak point. And Serena is most definitely mines.

Which is exactly why neither Cain nor Gabriel can have her. And he will most certainty not know of her importance to me.

"Just do as I say." I barked out at him, my voice lowering several octaves. He looked startled for a moment, but then frowned.

"Find him yourself. You can get him here within the hours if you wanted to. Why come to me?" Why indeed. Finding Gabriel on my own would only require me to focus and work some magic. But to gather the materials I would need for that, would take up more time than I have. I cannot spend hours locating him and more hours summoning him. I needed Gabriel in my presence within the minutes before he gets the chance to scurry away and hide.

Besides I can't bring myself to focus in this state of mind.

"Azakiel!" I was serious now. I truly did not intend to enter this petty back and forth with him. He needed to bring Gabriel here now.

"Fine. But you owe me brother." I sighed finally. Azakiel had a tendency to be annoying. And stubborn.

I stood aside as Azakiel summoned Gabriel. It took about ten minutes for the summoning to completely finish and then five minutes before Gabriel showed up.

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel in all of his heavenly glory asked. His soft blond curls swayed as his turned from side to side from me to Gabriel then back to Azakiel. His beautiful blue eyes a brilliant reflection of clear blue skies.

Gabriel was truly a sight to beholden to. He was so beautiful, it was rumored that mortals who sighed him weeped from the sheer force of his beauty.

Alas that beauty is only present on the surface. It balances out his nature, which is everything but beautiful.


	23. Chapter 23: Brotherhood

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 23: Brotherhood**

"What is the meaning of this?" Gabriel asked staring at Azakiel with a deep set frown. Azakiel shrugged towards me.

"Honestly brother, I have no idea. What the two of you do is not my business so long as you keep the balance." Azakiel said taking his seat and summoning two for us to seat as well.

I sat down and Gabriel did the same. Though Azakiel was not the oldest brother in our _family_, he was the coldest and the worst to annoy. He had a skill of torture.

"Now resolve your issue." Azakiel said, leaning backwards on his chair relaxed. I turned towards Gabriel who was watching me wearily.

"Return her right now." I said getting down to business. Gabriel only took Serena away from me to try and get to me. But I would not allow that. He had a tendency to be very easily aggravated and being his brother I knew far too well how to aggravate him.

"I cannot return what is ours. You have reign over the Fallen and she is not a Fallen." That turned my mood sour. Serena was a fallen, both he and I knew that, but he was unwilling to return her and I was not about to play such a game with him.

"She is not yours. She fell from heaven, and thus she is mines." Gabriel shook his head, his silken curls flying around his small beautiful head.

"Her fall was incidental. Another angel attempted to masque their dissent by making her fall. That Angel has been caught and therefore we must return her to her rightful home." Gabriel said his gazed focused on Azakiel as he spoke. Hoping that Azakiel would take his side. And if this had been any other matter Azakiel might have; he was very fond of our youngest...we all were. But this was not the time to let family ties take hold. I was serious about the matter and Azakiel was aware of it.

"It is not my business what mistakes you do. She fell therefore she is mine." I said drawing Gab's attention again.

"Yes well, her fall has not been recognized. She is still an Angel _by_ and _of_ the Highest Order, her fall has not and shall not be recognized. Taking her, would be like taking one of our angels. And considering her post, it would be a very important take-over." Gabriel just sighed, his eyes turning intensely dark as he spoke to me. He was becoming angry, that was good.

An angry Gabriel was a loose Gabriel.

I really needed him to lose his temper and give me the information I needed.

"It is of no concern of mines that you cannot keep track of your angels. I demand you return her to me or I will reign down the wrath of hell upon yours." Gabriel palled for a moment, but then his wings flared up in full glory. Were I human, seeing his wings in their full form would have blinded me; burned my eyes right out of my head.

"Do not insult Father's ability. She is ours and you therefore cannot have her. This meeting is void. I am leaving." Gabriel made a move to leave, but I have had enough of him and his tactics. He was such a child.

I too a hold of his arm and yanked him to the wall. If the little snip does not return Serena to me, I plan on ripping his wings right off his back.

I stared at him intently in the eye, searching for any signs of his motives. Gabriel was strong, and cunning, but he had a short temper, and when that temper is set loose, he is incapable of thinking logically.

But unfortunately for me, it was very hard to get him to loose that temper of his to a degree where he would be unable to keep anything hidden. Right now his defenses were up.

"She is gone. And shall not return ever." He whispered towards me. I grinned, summoning a knife. He was taunting me, and at the moment that was like confessing to me that he did not need his wings.

I pulled the knife out and jabbed it into his left wing before he could even react. Gabriel's shriek tore through the under realms. The little bugger was not used to pain. Well neither was I.

And right now, he was delivering upon me a huge load of pain. Pain that ripped my heart right out of my chest and fed it to the demons of hell.

"Lucifer…Lucifer!" Azakiel's voice reached me moments before his power surged towards me nocking me slightly off. I turned to stare at him, certain that the pain Gabriel was suffering would prevent him from trying anything while I handled Azakiel.

"Not in my house." He yelled. Azakiel had a thing about fighting in his _House_. But I could care less a the moment. Let him deliver me his blow, I will take any punishment for the chance to get Serena back.

I turned my focus away from Azakiel and instead turned it towards Gabriel again, taking hold of the knife still lodged in his wings I began to drag it down. The sound of the knife ripping his wings was a horrifying one. A sound I was far too familiar with.

I sensed Azakiel coming to Gabriel's aid, so I used my powers to lock him in place. That however served as a distraction to me, because as soon as I turned towards Gab again and took hold of the knife with the intend to ripping his wings completely off, I felt it.

The cold blade went right through me.

The bastard. Catching me off guard.

"Micheal." I murmured as my assailant pulled me away from Gabriel and flung me towards the wall. I slumped down next to Azakiel.

"Gabriel. Are you alright." Micheal asked taking Gabriel into his arms gently cradling him. I see things have not changed since I left. Micheal was still obsessed with Gabriel as it is. The poor man, had it not been for the fact that he was blindly devoted to Gab, he would have fallen long ago. Perhaps before even I.

The so called Sword of Heaven.

And what a sword he was.

I managed to struggle to my feet and drag the sword Micheal had struck through me out. I flung it back at him. He caught it mid-air.

"Still his watch dog I see." I managed to get the words out. Micheal did not spare me a word. He simply bowed formally to me and Azakiel before taking his leave with the weeping Gabriel at hand.

My wound would close up eventually, just enough time for Azakiel to deliver another set upon my frame.

"Why do this to Gab. It will only harm you and the rest of us later. You know how sensitive he is." Azakiel said after nearly slicing my arm of. The man had a nasty temper. Much like all of my siblings. But Azakiel was somewhat of a sadist, so his temper was something I would rather not incite.

"The little brat hurt Cain, and stole something very important from me." Azakiel sat by and watched as I attempted to reattach my severed limb.

"Yes you are rather sensitive where Cain is concerned. If he had been mine, I would have skinned him long ago. That child is raising an army against you. He wants your kingdom and you so freely give him reign over everything." A glint found its way to Azakiel's eye and for a moment I could picture the images coursing through his mind.

Images of Cain skinned, his muscles the only cover protecting his bones. The feathers of his beautiful wings pickled out one by one, and the bones cracked as if they were merely twigs.

"Cain is an ingrate, but my son never the less. Therefore he is mine in a way that nothing else can be. And I do not take kindly to people tempering with my possessions." Azakiel nodded letting the conversation die out with that.

"And what of this other _possession_?" I stared at him, he was vying for information. Something to use against me later on in the future.

Sighing I rose to my feet.

"You know how I cannot resist the new ones, especially those who still hold an inkling of hope that they might be able to return. Its always a pleasure to crush that hope." Azakiel chuckled shaking his head in clear disappointment. I left, knowing full well that he would fully investigate the matter and find out about Serena.

And I must have her back before he does that. Azakiel was an Angel whom even I am conscious of. He and Cain are much alike in their desire to demolish me.


	24. Chapter 24: Resolutions

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 24: Resolutions **

"What are you going to do now?" Malachite asked from across the conference table. I sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

The elementals seated besides me did not offer any aid. They remained silent throughout the proceedings and just listened.

"Isn't there any way to get them back here. If only we can capture Gabriel then we can do a trade off, Gabriel for Serena." Cain stated staring at me. For the first time since he learned to speak, Cain was not aiming to cause me some harm, but rather working with me.

It was such a strange sensation to be working with my own son like this when we were always on opposing ends. And the elementals though they were not helping, were genuinely concerned.

"Michael will not allow that. He has a constant fix on Gabriel that alerts him of any danger presented to Gabriel. And he is powerful. As the sword of Heaven he cannot be tempered with." Mina offered not meeting any gazes. Everyone present knew that about Michael, but the fact that she was voicing it at all was a testament to her concern.

"Yes. But the sword of Heaven is only one angel. Gabriel will not have what is mine and get away with it." I murmured, my mind was working out all of the possible methods to go about in retrieving Serena. But all of them included the death of Gabriel and perhaps even Michael. And besides the fact that they were my brothers- and I strangely enough love them unconditionally- they were powerful.

I knew that they had to die soon, but I was hoping that the battle for their lives would not occur for at least several thousands years more. But it seems I as if that was now unlikely.

Gabriel has been left far too long on his own devices. I have allowed him to get away with causing me minor troubles much like Cain, but this is going too far.

This I cannot forgive.

No sooner had I made up my mind did Molly burst through the doors looking taken aback. "Serena's back." She was breathing heavily, having probably raced from here with that protruding belly of hers.. I slightly rose to my feet…then froze and sat back down. Serena was back…I was…my heart was beating furiously…

"Aren't you going to meet her?" Cain burst out. I turned to him and saw the smile glinting in her eyes. Cain was happy. Honestly happy. Something he has not been for…I have never seen him this happy actually.

I was going to see her. I wanted to go see her…but…why did she come back. Why did Gabriel allow her to come back after everything that happened.

And why hasn't she come to me.

I was about to ask that very question when the doors opened for the second time and Serena entered…with company.

Gabriel was right besides her. They stood there in front of the door, hand in hand.

Hiss…It came from one of the others in the room. I couldn't quite pinpoint from whom though.

"Gabriel." Cain hissed and bristled. His wings flaring in agitation and his eyes glowing a deep red.

Cain was the only one who reacted so to Gabriel's presence. But everyone was turned towards him, staring at him and Serena. Alert. Ready for anything that is to come.

Staring at the uncanny similarity between the two. The golden hair, the beautiful enchanting blue eyes, the small smooth tan faces sporting the same small fragile nose and the same luscious pale peach lips. I cursed myself.

Why had I not realized it before.

Serena was the spitting image of Gabriel. Everything about them was the same, save for the fact that Gabriel was male- for all intent and purposes. Most Angels were devoid of one true gender. Though some Angels prefer a certain gender above another and choose that form more often than they did the other.

Gabriel's gender fluctuates to meet his needs, he had no preference, at least not one that I was aware of. Currently he was male.

"You do not seem pleased to see me." Gabriel stated in that far too feminine voice of his. I leaned back on my chair and watched as he approached with Serena. She surveyed the room, staring at each of the occupants but for a moment, before moving on to the next. When her gaze landed on me I could have sworn that she looked frightened.

Of me! I was not certain.

"_You_ are not a pleasant sight Gabriel." I replied motioning for him to take the seat across from me. It was empty and the farthest seat from any of my people. Gabriel stared at it for a moment, I was certain he would refuse a seat at my table…but then he sat down. Serena stood besides him.

"I have come to deliver a proposal from the higher power." Gabriel stated staring at me. I nodded. Gabriel was said to be Heaven's communicator. Though he was an archangel, all of Heaven's orders either come from him or are conveyed to him.

"_He_, has seen what you are intending to do. And He is not pleased with the idea. The gates to Heaven will be closing and all Angels who are not duty bound to earth shall return to Heaven or forever be cast out. Serena is not duty bound to this world, she will return to heaven and when she goes she shall never again be able to return here. Her duty is to heaven and there she shall never leave." Gabriel stated. He spared the Elementals a quick glance when he mentioned the gates being locked. They too stared at him nodding their heads in acknowledgement.

The elemental Angels, though guardians were not duty bound to earth. They were guardians of the elements, not of individual mortals. Their duties were to all of life and creation, and it was a duty they could handle in Heaven. When there is need for them, they will be summoned by the Powers that be on this earth.

Many of the Angels currently roaming the earth had no duty here. Only a few of the Guardian angels were allowed to spend all of their time on this planet. To banish all of the angels to heaven would provide a potential problem for his kind- because they derived pleasure from the Angels, and it would also tamper with his plans for the future of the planet.

"Why are you informing us of this?" Malachite asked his gaze focused on me clearly disappointed in my lack of focus. I shrugged.

"Leviathan…you dare address an Archangel." Gabriel said without looking at Malachite. Gabriel had a profound hatred for the Fallen; mainly because he felt abandoned and betrayed by them for choosing me over him- Gabriel was so self obsorbed. His hatred of course was much like that of a young child's. He refuses to speak to them or even acknowledge their presences unless ordered to do so by the creator.

"Malachite does have a point, why should this concern us. You should be addressing your angels here on earth and not me. And what do you mean by the Creator has seen my plan." I asked. He smiled, that malicious smile of his.

"Your plan require you to gain access to heaven through an Angel. And that is something you can no longer do. And the fact that the creator himself has acknowledged Serena's presence proves that she is an angel of Heaven. You cannot touch her without inciting the wrath of Heaven." The cheeky little bastard. He was rubbing my nose in the matter.

A child indeed.

Gabriel was gloating. He wanted me to feel defeated. He wanted to see me in a sour mood.

"Well now, that is most unfortunate. Serena was a rather…special toy." I said looking at her with a gentle smile. I then turned to Gabriel that smile still on my face and sighed.

"That is it? Good, I guess you understand then." He got to his feet and took Serena's hand, he brought their joined hand to his lips and kissed it then gave her a kiss on the cheeks. If any other man had done that in my presence I would have ripped their tongue out and written my name in blood on their backs…but this was Gabriel _with_ Serena. They looked like two school children playing around. The action was far too innocent to make me angry. Even their joined hands made them look like two young children, wondering about in a house full of demons with the inane notion that they were safe from harm. I could have both of them killed at an instant…would have…in my earlier days. But now. For some reason, the concept of death- to either Serena or Gabriel did not appeal to me as it should have.

And it should have. Appealed to me that is.

"Shall I see the two of you off…or can you manage on your own." I asked Gabriel when they reached the door, I was speaking to him as if he were a child all with the intent of goading into loosing his snit little temper. He did not turn or respond, he just walked out with Serena. Their colorless wings neatly tucked behind their backs.

"Is that it? Are you honestly going to let him have her?" Cain yelled at me from where he was seated. I sighed and turned to Malachite.

"What do you expect me to do. She is not a fallen. She is not mine. Besides I have other concerns at the moment." Yes, other concerns. If the Angels currently residing on this side were no longer going to be here, then our plan for invading Heaven was in shambles and so is the source of information and energy for many of my people.

"How can you say that. She is a fallen. Even if she had not been when she arrived, she is now. You have had her!" It was a statement, but sounded far too much like a question. I did not reply, just motioned for Malachite to follow me.

We left the others in the hall, Cain's angry remarks audible even through the secluded little meeting room besides the hall.

"What now?" Malachite asked. I shrugged, leaning against the wall my arms draped over my shoulders.

Serena.

She was gone.

Perhaps forever.

"If we cannot sneak our armies in, then we must find another course of action. One that would possibly include the removal of Michael from Gabriel's side. Those two go hand in hand, I cannot understand why such a powerful being would dally around with such a weak…childish brat." I said staring at the distant wall with no interest whatsoever. My mind kept working over ways to get rid of Michael, while a tiny portion kept thinking about Serena. I tried to quill that portion. She was no longer mine to do with as I pleased. But there were many more women and Angels to toy with. The loss of Serena is nothing. She is just one in a pool of infinite possibilities.

"He called me Leviathan today. I have not heard that name in use for centuries. Especially not from him. I can understand you not wanting to harm him, when he called my name today…I had a moment's hesitation about killing him because I recalled who and what he was before the Great Fall. But you have to remember that Gabriel, that world, the people we were there and then no longer exist. He is cold and heartless. He is without mercy and would not hesitate…." I held up my hand to stop Malachite.

"I know." He nodded. We went over some quick alternate plans, all of which did not provide solutions to taking Michael out of the picture and ensuring our victory over mankind.

Hours later, Beryl walked through the doors.

"You have better figure out a plan to get rid of Gabriel and Michael soon. Cain is aggravated. I believe you are not the only one who had feelings towards that…_thing_. Cain feels…he is…just do something about it. I know you had feelings for her, but why must my son as well. she is nothing. Nothing at all and yet Cain cannot stop himself from doing rash things to get her back. I had to stop him from summoning Michael to a duel. " Beryl was agitated, not pissed off just simply agitated. Like any mother she truly loved Cain- her reasons for loving him though had nothing to do with her motherly feelings. She loved him because she could use him and he was in disposable to her because of my 'tolerance' of him.

"I will handle Cain." I said. She nodded then sighed. Beryl sat down besides Malachite who was looking through some documents.

"You cannot allow him to act so brashly. That woman clearly belongs to heaven and apparently Gabriel. Did you not notice their similarities. She is an angel therefore loving her is not possible." I nodded again, not in the mood to have this conversation with Beryl now or ever for that matter.

"I understand." I replied hoping to bring it to an end.

"Do you still wish to get her back, knowing the consequences?" She asked her voice crackling with some deep emotion. I looked up from the information I was looking through and stared at her. The visage of the woman I had fallen in love with in the beginning of mortal time stared back at me.

This was Lilith. The first mortal, the woman whom I had enticed and ultimately sullied. The woman whom I had stolen from paradise.

This was the Lilith whom I had procreated with. The woman whose red hair formed a fiery shield around her body. And whose clear sapphire eyes stared at the world with bright expectation.

This was the woman who had first captured my heart.

This was _my_ Lilith.

"Serena is nothing but a toy. She was a Fallen whom I enjoyed, but now she is an Angel. And they are not to my liking. I will handle Cain, do not worry about him." She nodded. We stared at each other for a while, but then she rose to her feet and walked out.

This was the Lilith buried beneath the steel gaze of Beryl. The innocent Lilith who is nothing more than an image of what was. An image that only I have ever lain eyes on.

-**I just realized that i've been spelling Beryl's name wrong….^_^ Sorry. **


	25. Chapter 25: Heaven

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 25: Back to Heaven**

He hadn't cared.

And most definitely did not care.

He had not even attempted to retrieve me.

Not that I had wanted him to, or that I had any desire to return to him. I was back in heaven. I was finally home. Home with my beloved brothers and sisters.

I felt the cool breeze that ruffled the leaves on the Tree of Life and I couldn't help but sigh in relief.

The little cherubs, and the newly born angels flew towards me. Surrounding me. Their voices rang in my mind with a purity like none other in heaven.

I giggled, nudging the infants playfully with my chin. While attempting to catch the others with my free arm.

One of the infants placed its chubby plump hands on my chin and raised my face with a smile that seared my soul.

He was comforting me. That was something they excelled at. Bringing unconditional peace to anyone. Their grace and well wishes was so pure, it literary took away all and any concerns the lucky person had and prevented it from coming back.

Then it released my face and flew to join the others in their playful flight.

I was feeling much better. Forget the mortal world.

This was heaven. The place even the demons on the underworld sought with every fiber of their being.

'Serenity. How are you feeling?

I heard Gabriel's gentle voice and the tiny fragments of doubt that were buried in me seemed to dissipate as if there had not been there at all.

'I feel wonderful. I am blessed to be back home.' I replied sending him waves upon waves of serene feelings and I felt him prying into my emotions so I allowed him full access. There was no need to hide what I was feeling from Gab. He was my brother as were all of Heaven's inhabitants.

He finished his prying and smiled, convinced of my well-being.

The joy of my come-back had made the whole of heaven resonate with a sort of blissful aura. My brothers and sisters were pleased to receive me again, we angels were not at all fond of loosing our own, the loss of a sibling is a hard thing amongst us, the feeling we receive from the loss is the closest thing to sorrow we have here in heaven. It is what the mortals might call unconditional acceptance or nonchalance. But to us it was something semblance to sorrow since we rarely feel anything but joy.

There was no need to want to go back.

I was home.

In the heavens.

Those feelings I had started to feel back in the mortal world were beginning to vanish, curtsy of course of heaven and its ability to purge everything to faulty mortal emotions.

Sometimes I find myself feeling a pang of something…akin to dejection.

But that too was going away, slowly but surely.

And then there was Gabriel, who's consistent presence has helped in the purging of those 'unclean' feelings.

'Serenity. Meet me at the Fountain.' I heard Gabriel's voice again and an image of the Fountain of Golden tears came to mind. I nodded. The Garden was for the most part forbidden to most angels.

There were a select number of angels who are given privilege to enter the Garden, but even they are forbidden from coming within the Tree of Life's domain. Their very presence could compromise the purity of the eggs. The Fountain of Golden Tears was located to the far left of the Tree, it was an ideal meeting place, because it was close enough to the Tree to provide the most divine aura anywhere on Heaven, but far enough from the Tree itself. .

Gabriel is one of the few Heavenly angels allowed access to the garden, and since I cannot leave the Garden for any reason what-so ever, it was very ideal for our meeting.

Gabriel was with Michael again. Or rather Michael was with Gabriel again. I knew that they connection was odd. They did not feel more for the other, their love for each other was equivalent to their love for all the angels of heaven, but there was something else…something…I could not quite place between these two.

"Michael, Gabriel. It is good to see you again. How have you been?" I greeted them with my same old jovial smile. Gabriel's beautiful face lid up and he looked just like an adorable little child. Michael too offered me a smile, one of pure happiness, but there was something about their smiles. Something- I wasn't sure what- that just did not please me as if should have.

"We have been well. And you Serenity. How has your return been? Is there anything that still concerns you?" I shook my head. I was fine as far as things counted. I did have a tiny part of myself that was…unsure, about my presence here. But I was certain that this tiny part came about because of my stay in the mortal world and because I was in the presence of the nephil…the fallen.

"It must have been frightful living amongst those creatures. It is a true testament of your strength that you are still so pure. I am glad to see you safe sister." Gabriel stated holding me in a gentle comforting embrace. I returned his gesture.

"It was…unusually. They are not as they seem and as I believed." I sat down on the bench beside the fountain and Gabriel sat besides me. Michael just stood to the side.

"What do you mean by that?" Gabriel asked.

"I thought they were pitiful. Worthy of sympathy. But they do not believe they are. Nor do they want it. The Fallen are quite different in behavior as individuals. Unlike us." There was a slight frown on Gabriel's lips. One that soon gave way to a wonderful smile.

"They are pitiable. They have lost their way and do not know it. And if you are not careful they will cause you to believe that perhaps they are right. It is sad that they believe so much in their own path' though it is a wrong one. Do not let yourself be swayed or disillusioned by them." Gabriel stated staring at the garden with the usual happy glow in his gaze.

Since my arrival to heaven, not once had I lain witness to anything but happiness, bliss and just simple comfort.

And I was not certain about my feelings towards that. Back on…no. I shall not think of that. I was finally home, in Heaven where all yearned to be. Where there was no sorrow or grieving. Just simple joy.

Even as I uttered the reminders to myself, I could feel the Divine aura purifying me. Each day the feelings seem to fade a bit more.

Now they were nothing more than mere shadows. Shadows that would no longer be present after several more days.

"Well, take care. Your return has made many of our brothers and sisters happy." Gabriel stated getting up. He jumped and stood in front of me, his wide smile making his whole face glow with pure serenity. His grin widened and just as I was about to open my mouth to ask him what, he kissed me. On the forehead. I closed an eye and giggled; unable to hold myself back.

"I am really glad you are back sister." He said. I smiled nodding my head. Michael offered me the same farewell. But he just kissed me on the cheeks, then merely nodded his goodbye.

"I am glad to be back. And forgive any trouble I have caused you with my absence." I stated. Gabriel shook his head, stretching his arms behind his back and standing on the balls of his feet. She swayed back and forth several times as he shook his head.

"Don't worry. Let us play together. I have much to do, but with Michael to help, I'm sure it will all be done soon. Then we can all play together. Michael has also missed you dearly." Gabriel said as he and Michael flew off.

I smiled, then returned to the tree. Where I began to sing for the hatchlings and the new ones. My voice again reached out to all of Heaven and brought joy and serenity to all those who heard. But with that serenity came an unfathomable emotion. The Angels of Heaven were not certain as to what it was. But they all knew it was from none other than their Angel of the Garden.

I was feeling something that was not customary to Heaven.

_Gabriel:_

Gabriel was perched on one of the many clouds watching, watching his little angel. She was not as she was before. Sure, she was still innocent, still an Angel of Heaven but it was that innocence of hers that was now getting her.

"Is it possible? Perhaps, she has developed a liking for them. Do you think that's possible Michael?" Gabriel asked laying down his back atop of the cloud. He held his hands upwards as if reaching for the sun, his feet bent as he stared at the floating Michael.

"It could be, but she is not as we are. And she can never be a true fallen. She will always be an angel of Heaven. Even if he were to have her, she will never be one of his. " Michael proclaimed. Gabriel sighed, sitting up.

"We need to somehow banish him to hell. The free reign he has in the mortal world has placed us at a disadvantage now that we no longer exercise those same rights. We have to trap him in hell." Gabriel muttered bitting his bottom lip.

"Yes." Was Michael's only response. Gabriel turned his attention back to the angel in the field. The angel playing around with the new borns. The Angel who was the spitting image of himself.

The Angel who could have been his twin- had he had one.

With a nonchalant smile on his face Gabriel beckoned Serena to look upwards. To see him. She did, and her smile only broadened as did her happiness.

He knew she loved him as she did all the angels of heaven, and he could…would not have it any other way.

He knew she could not leave the Garden- not since her return- but she could fly above it and he was seated directly above the garden.

She flew upwards towards him. Her eyes welcoming. Her smile freely offered.

They began to fly around each other. Chasing one another around and laughing in glee. Michael did not join them despite Serena's coaxing. Gabriel was just about to slip away when Serena caught him and they fell down on a cloud. Laughing, giggling, and embracing one another in friendly companionship.

The sound of their laughter, was so similar. It was as if, the other's laughter was nothing more than the echo of the others.

Very few people took much note of their similarities, because for the most part, all angels looked alike.

But there was something else going on with Serena and Gabriel's apparent similarities.

All the angels shared the uncanny beauty, the blue to silver eyes, the pure white wings and the same physique, and to some degrees the same behaviors and sounds.

But no two angels shared the same life force.

Each angel was made with their own life, thought their life force was created from the same fabric.

That was not the case with them.

No.

Their existence was quite unique.

Because they were ultimately the same individual

Living in two separate bodies.


	26. Chapter 26: Farewells

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 26: Farewells**

I hadn't had Beryl for a long time. The attraction we previously felt for one another had long ago died out.

She was no longer attracted to me, nor was I to her. But we have yet to find replacement for each other.

There was no other creature out there capable of doing to me, what Beryl was capable of…or at least there hadn't been.

"Well, that wasn't as amusing as I thought it would be." Beryl said placing her undergarments on and walking out of the room.

Beryl and I had developed this rather…unusual relationship as it was. Neither of us loved the other or even desired the other anymore. But we were parasites to each other. She used me as I did her, the only difference is that Beryl was possessive in her use while I wasn't it.

Not with her.

"That is a bit too cruel don't you think." I stated watching her trek out of the room, her perfectly beautiful body catching my eyes with every sway of her hips.

It was undeniable that Beryl was beautiful. She was one of the beautifulest creatures in creation. But somehow, her unquestionable beauty was a pale comparison to Serena's.

I couldn't bring myself to banish that little creature from my mind. We were beginning to grow close. I was honestly fond of her. But that was largely because I had believed she was a Fallen. I did not concert with angels. Especially not ones that were the spitting image of Gabriel down to the very soul.

She was insignificant. I could find another golden haired beauty with the same innocent blue eyes and the same tight sheath to take my pleasure from.

But why was I so obsessed with regaining her? Perhaps its because I do feel a strange sense of possessive ownership regarding her.

Yes!

That was it.

She was..._is_ mine. Regardless of the fact that she is not an Fallen. Serena was my property, and I do not take lightly to having what is mine stolen from me.

Besides, there was more to her than meets the eye. Gabriel's retrieval of her proves it. Serena is no mere angel. And if my suspicions about her is true then I truly cannot afford to let her go.

She could very well prove to be very valuable in this war.

I summoned Malachite.

"So that is what's going on. I was beginning to suspect that very same thing. But to think that Gabriel would go so far." I nodded, staring at Malachite with a grin so malicious it would have brought death to mere mortals.

"We are going to retrieve what is mine." Malachite did not seem pleased- not that it was a new thing to him. He hadn't been in a good mood lately, the presence of his new torture toy, Mina has made things difficult for him.

"I am assuming that you intend to raise some hell for them then?" Malachite said. I nodded. They would deserve every single blow I deliver upon them.

"Of course." I grinned.

"How do you plan on doing that." I did not know, I did not know how I intended to do that, but I knew it was not going to be easy. Not easy at all. And the price I would have to pay to accomplish that would be far to high to warrant the results.

But I needed to do this.

Malachite and I were going over some plans when the door opened and the Elemental Angel of Love came in.

"We are leaving. I will not lie and pretend that it has been good staying with you. But it never hurts to learn about the enemy and _learn_ we have. Had I been anymore fond of you, I would have asked if there was anything you wished me to relay to our Serenity, but I do not like you or _your_ _kind" _With that she turned her gaze to Malachite for but a moment, before turning back to me.

"So even if you were to tell me a message, I would not relay it." I guess I could not expect much more from any of them. The fact that she came to say farewell was good enough for me. Though I do not know why she bothered, she did not like me at all. And I was certain that she was not here for me.

The way Malachite was staring at her, and the way she was not focusing on him at all, was testament enough for me. She was here for Malachite. And she has him.

He got to his feet, shackled her hands and rushed her out of the room.

Great.

The damned angels.

They were stealing everything.

My livelihood.

My son.

And even my damned Generals.

Those two were going to cause trouble. I could feel it. But it was Malachite, the worst he could do to her would involve his shaft and probably a maddening dose of pleasure.

Sigh.

THat of course left me alone in this mission.

Malachite would be too preoccupied to be of any assistance.

And I suspect the same from the other generals.

This I would have to do on my own.

"Damn. As if it couldn't get any harder." I murmured as I summoned a blade dipped in the blood of Adam and slide it across my wrist.

Blood. For a summoning.

Malachite:

The nerve. She had purposely ignored me. Completely. Not even a glance…well maybe a glance. But only after insulting me. Indirectly of course

How did she expect me to handle that blatant farewell.

That clear denouncement of me.

Did not like me?

She might not like me

But her body craved me.

And that she will do well to remember.

I shoved her into my bedroom and locked the door. When I faced her again, there was that angry glare of her that made me want to snap her neck and kiss her till she begs me to stop, and then kiss her some more.

Those fiery gray blue eyes, the deep set frown of her lips. And the red tinges on her cheeks and nose.

She truly was Aphrodite.

I moved towards her, and for all her obvious fear of me, she did not move away. She stood there, and stared up at me with her eyes challenging.

The challenge in her gaze turned for an instant into expectation.

I brought my hands up, saw her gaze travel slightly to them, before returning to me.

Her hair spilled into my arms like gold waters. It was so soft, so silken. Taking a hold of chunks of her hair I brought them to my nose and sniffed closing my eyes to engrave the memory of her scent.

"So you are leaving." The unspoken 'me' at the end of that sentence was not lost to either of us.

"Yes. I am leaving." She replied.

I nodded.

We stood there frozen for a few minutes, then I surged forward.

Her lips melted against mines like were so soft, so…delicious. The way her delicious tongue dashed out into my mouth to explore the recesses of my mouth as I did the same to hers.

The way she suckled my tongue, as if trying to swallow it whole.

She moved closer and I tightened my grip on her waist before hoisting her up so she could straddle me.

Her sharp, strong legs wrapped around my waist and her hands wrapped around my long hair pulling at it.

The mixture of pain and pleasure was intoxicating.

We stumbled around the room. I had her against the wall for a moment, before I managed to get her on the bed.

Our lips parted, I kissed her on the neck and listened to her hard breathing. To the silent hitches in her breathing each time I rocked upwards bringing my shaft closer to her core.

She licked my neck, then my ears and took a bite at my lobe.

I chuckled.

She was a bitter.

Good!

I pulled the white soft cotton dress right off of her body, and watched the pale peach skin beneath me flare up at being exposed.

"Can you leave me? Can you leave this?" I asked, sinking to the crook at her neck to kiss her lightly there before turning his attention to the pink swells on her chest.

I captured one sweet bud into my mouth and suckled.

Mina drew in a sharp breath and held on for dear life. I chuckled, blowing warm damp air against her bare breasts.

Ever the resilient one, my Mina.

I took her nipples between my teeth and began a gentle rub that intensified as to match her growing control over her arousal.

I moved from one breast to another. Delivering the same pressure that tipped around pain and pleasure.

My teeth pressed down on her nipples each time she tried to reign in her voice, her moans, the uncontrollable upsurge of her back, then it lightened and my tongue moved in to lave at the pain to replace it with wet passion.

"Will you leave." I asked, releasing her breasts and trailing kisses down her stomach to stop just above her core.

She was beyond control now. Her breathing was ragged, her body hot. And her voice whimpering for more.

This is how I preferred Mina.

Wet.

Lost in passion.

Waiting for me to deliver to her what only I could.

"Y…ehhh…sss" She said the word as a moan more than a response. And I laughed dipping my head in-between her legs and parting her folds for exploration.

I blew at her wet sleek folds, and watched as her beautiful whole closed in on itself and her sheath seemed to be sucking at empty air.

So sweet.

I drew my breath and with it the scent of her musty wet, sleek juices, it was enough to make my mouth water.

I moved closer, and closer yet still. I watched and felt as her body tensed up…tightened up in preparation for what was about to come.

"Do you wish to leave me?" I asked against her clit and watched as she arched her body towards me, beckoning.

"N…ohhh" She murmured. Satisfied with that answer I took a swift swipe at her bud and watched her crumble. Her back went hiked up further, her legs curled and her hands fisted against the covers on the bed.

"Mor…eeh." She pleaded and more I offered.

I laved at her wetness, watching her bud swell in life. Her body flux beneath me and her hips trust to meet my waiting mouth.

Such passions.

Warrant great attention.

Attention she will not be able to receive in Heaven or anywhere else but here, with me for that matter.

"Do you want me to make you cum?" I asked pulling away from her clit. She grabbed hold of my head and forced it against her.

That was response enough.

"Will you stay with me? If I were to ask?" I murmured. Her grip tightened and she pulled me away from her wet pulsing core.

She was staring at me, with something close to pain in her pleasure clouded gaze.

"I…my duty is not to this world. I am required to return…So if you were to ask…then…I…" She slowly began to pull away from me. To sit upright again, I did not give her a chance to reply or get far away from me. I grabbed her by the waist and shoved her back down flat on her back.

I took a long swipe at her clitoris, then dipped my tongue into her whole. Her sheath tightened around my tongue and suckled it even while I suckled her.

Her spine surged up just as she shattered, her milk pouring into my mouth and my tongue drawing her further into blinding ecstasy.

She fell backwards on the bed, her limps lifeless on the mattress. With a grin and an arousal far too painful to not be sated I grabbed her ankles and hoisted her knees up and placed one on my shoulders and the other I held off to the side.

Being inside her.

Having her warm tight sheath slackened by pre-cum accept me so…easily while at the same time providing a tight channel to go through was so…perfect it nearly had me spilling into her.

But not yet.

I held it back.

Not yet. I still had hours before she was due to depart.

Hours to make certain that she will never find anything as closely intoxicating as this.

I drove into her.

One slide after another. I pounded into her tightness and watched as she surged forward against the bed and then backwards.

I watched as her body was trusted against the dashboard. As the bed itself moved to our rhythm.

I could feel each and every stroke as I pounded in and out of her. As my cock swelled in preparation. As her tightening core slowly squeezed the juices out of my swelling cock.

As her hips trust upwards to meet my trusts.

It was almost there.

We were almost there.

Just a little more.

A little more.

Her hips came forth so violently she rose from the bed and grabbed onto me, her wings shooting outwards from behind her glowing a faint gold and her head whipped backwards as she screamed my…name…

She screamed my true name into the room, from her soul into mines. The sound of my name from her lips seemed to echo throughout the universe, from the heavens and beyond.

And my own voice betrayed me. As my warm seed filled her womb I grunted her name from the depths of my shriveled soul to her flourishing one. And the sound seemed to have crawled its way out of the bowls of hell to reach the heavens.

Minutes later my cock stopped spraying my burning seed into her sheath and then hers began to spill out.

It flowed from her womb, mixing our two passions together as it flowed out of her stomach and down to my cock, that and the combined effect of her pulsing walls had me spiraling into another frenzied state of arousal.

This was going to be a long farewell.


	27. Chapter 27: The Devil's Deal

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 27: The Devil's Deal**

The person who claimed that hell had no fury like a woman scorned, had never met me.

I was scorned.

And hell, earth and heaven could never muster the same amount of fury I was emitting at the moment.

She was mine.

I needed her, and well, if retrieving her meant handicapping myself and whatever relationship we had formed previously, then so be it.

I would be damned if I let that snippy little shit have her. My own son had more hearth than Gabriel did.

Summoning the portal was…unpleasant. I had to spill the blood of all three races, and finding angels on this side after the Order to return was not easy. I had to kill a guardian angel, and to compensate for the death of the Guardian angel, I had to kill the Tempt demon shadowing the mortal, but I needed a mortal female virgin for the final sacrifice, so I did not kill the mortal man currently in my possession.

But I could not leave him unguarded by both light and dark.

"Constantine… I shall grant you immortality so that your sacrifice will not go…unrewarded. At a price of course. You shall work to my benefit in this plane." The man who was most definitely a peasant was down on his knees staring up in amazement.

"Do you accept." I asked. The poor man was out of words, but I did need him to willingly hand over his soul to me. Otherwise I could not take it from him, one of those rules made by Him to prevent me from corrupting the awe so incorruptible imbeciles called humans.

"Nod if you wish for immortality. If you do not, you will die in the most gruesome way imaginable because you have lost both your light and dark and no creature can survive without one or the other. And when you die, your soul shall wonder the worlds forever, unable to rest in either plane." The man did not seem to get it, I was about to leave him there when he suddenly nodded. Satisfied, I did a quick extraction, removing his soul from his body so that I could in a way stamp it with my insignia. That way no angel could claim his life or his soul until I wish it.

"Good." With that, I went off to find my virgin.

Kidnapping the daughter of a king would raise commissions in the mortal world. And that I would need, especially after what I am about to do.

"Now. Now. Dear Ana, you must behave while these two wonderful gentlemen have their way with you. And if you do, I promise you will get your retribution." With that, I summoned the Guardian angel and the Demon guard to do what I needed them to do. The two must join with the one for me to be able to open the gate through her.

Serena would never forgive this once she finds out.

And find out, she will.

The girl's silent cries filled the chamber as the two men begrudgingly did what I needed them to. Even my own minion seemed…deterred by the task required of him.

Not that it mattered, all that mattered was retrieving my Serena.

And unfortunately in order for that to happen, this young girl needed to get raped. Somehow, I knew I should feel regret. And I had no doubt that if Serena was with me, I would have felt some regret. She was…staining my soul with her…light. But at the moment, my soul has been darkened again by her absence.

Shadowed. Shriveled.

I needed her back.

Desperately.

And if she ultimately ends up hating me for it…

They finished, the angel flung himself away from her, crawling away from her to curl up in the corner of the room and rock back and forth in agitation. A guardian's job was to protect mortals. Their whole purpose was to protect mortal souls and innocence, and now he has done the worst thing a guardian can do, he had caused the corruption of that soul. A pity. If he was not an angel, he would have sought death for his crimes. But as an angel, he was incapable of even imagining suicide.

And the demon, the pain…guilt in his eyes was unbecoming. He was a demon, one whose purpose was to corrupt mortals, so the guilt and regret in his eyes was unwarranted. But understandable. Innocent mortals were a rare breed. Innocence is beautiful, more beautiful than anything on all three worlds. To corrupt that.

"Now dear, I am very sorry for what has become of you. But you will be doing me a favor. You will be my salvation. And for doing this for me. I shall grant you the power to exact any form of punishment you deem fair for the crime done to you." I whispered to her ears before gently planting a kiss on her temple.

I touched her womb, still warm from the seed of the angel and the demon, and now her own seed. I cast a spell and waited for it to take effect.

The pain, would be momentary and compared to what had just happened to her..barely noticeable.

She whimpered for a moment, then quitted, her hands fisted, digging into her palms till blood seeped out of her cuts.

Numerous symbols appeared on her stomach, then rose above her stomach to hang in the air. The symbols twirled and twirled until it became a ring. The ring grew into a large orb of white light.

"Take care of her, and do not attempt to escape the room is sealed." I warned before stepping into the portal. The portal nearly ripped me apart. It was…completely jarring the traveling through dimensions like that.

Appearing on the other side….back to Heaven after so many Millennia. Heaven, my old home. To see the angels flying about in their glory, the peace and serenity, the beauty of it all impaired me. I stood frozen, unable to move as I stood transfixed by the beauty and unimaginable wonders of my former home.

I had never imagined myself returning here. Never thought it possible that I would ever, not after the Fall.

But here I was.

Too bad I was not here to stay.

I needed to find her before my presence is detected. Already I could feel the space around me…changing, altering its form around me.

This was going to be easy.

Most angels are secure in their belief that Heaven was unattainable to those of my kind.

And for the most part, they are right. Access to heaven was impossible to a Fallen, but I was not Fallen. The reason why none of my kind even attempts to enter Heaven is the obvious repercussions such a breech would mean to whomever does that…well it was far worst than anything hell could muster.

He knew where she was.

He could smell her soul. Feel her presence and his own body could feel her. She was near, and every ounce of him was alive.

'Why?' Her voice rang in his mind with both happiness and uncertainty.

'Why what?' I demanded walking in the direction I knew she was in and doing my best to avoid detection.

'Why have you come. Now you shall surely fall.' Serena's voice rang true in his head, and her concern for him resonated throughout heaven. Her concern was…appreciated, but it would surely alert heaven to my presence.

'That should not matter now. I am here. Now will you meet me or should I travel all the way to retrieve you.' I asked. I felt her hesitate for sometime and then I felt her lock herself away from me then she returned to me, her voice louder, clearer but not any closer.

'I cannot. I guard the Tree of Life, I cannot leave its side without falling.' Damn. That was a problem. I cannot enter the Tree of life's domain with my Fallen aura, and she cannot leave. There was no possible way for me to get to her, I can get as close as the Tree's barrier.

The garden was in sight.

Which meant Serena was within reach as well, but why hasn't anyone attacked yet. Surely they were aware of my presence by now.

"Serena." He whispered her name when he caught sight of her golden locks. Her beautiful form, the fluttery manner with which she seemed to float around as she walked.

Serena. She was truly mystical even to him.

She turned around, just in time to catch site of him, and then run towards him. She ran till the barrier brought her to an abrupt stop. She did not collide against it, she just came to a stop almost as if her entire body was brought to a total stop.

"You cannot be here." The look that flashed across her eyes almost went unheeded by him. But then he felt it. The presences around him.

He was no longer alone. But did that matter, they had obviously allowed him to come this far, and he was unwilling to let this chance go. Serena was within reach.

He pulled his arm forth and when it touched the barrier, it felt as if someone was severing his arm and burning it at the same time.

He clenched his teeth against the pain, but unwilling to give up now.

Serena was almost his again.

"Do not bother, it is impossible to breach that, it keep all impurities out. Anything at all that could be in any ways corruptible is kept away from the tree. And you dear brother are the incarnation of corruption." Gabriel's chiding voice resonated from behind. I did not want to loose sight of Serena, but Gabriel I could not trust to my back.

"Gab. So nice to see you again. And you Michael." I said as I turned to face them.

"You cannot have her. No matter how hard you try, you cannot have her. See not only does the Tree protect her, but the rest of Heaven as well. Taking her away would insight the wrath of all the heavenly bodies. Including His. Now would you risk that for her." Gabriel asked, his cold stoic face still as enchanting as ever. He was truly a beauty to behold.

"Alas Gabriel. I was not favored above all for no reason. The tree will give her to me. And the rest of Heaven can rot for all I care." With that he extended his hands towards her, the barrier around the tree sent a shock wave through him. And in the next instant he felt as if his brain was being pricked with a thousand needles after his skull was hacked open by a rough edge stone block. And his body, oh his body was freezing and burning at the same instant.

And then the flesh on his hand began to bubble up. The skin both melting and peeling off of his arm.

He saw the mortified look on Serena's eyes and knew immediately that the same was taking place throughout his body. The barrier was pulling him apart, piece by piece starting first with his flesh.

And just when he felt like he was falling apart, that everything was vanishing to be replaced by only bones, he felt it. That first penetration.

The tips of his fingers first, then his whole hand and followed by a few inches of his wrist.

He felt her skin against his. Touched her skin to him.

And that was all he needed.

Serena was his again.

He grabbed hold, and made certain that his grip will not loosen as he burst into the tree's barrier. He did not have the strength to them them out again.

He just hoped that Azakiel comes through with our deal. I was really depending on him to make this work.

And soon, because the barrier, the entire area in fact is currently rejecting me. And in heaven a rejection is rather…painful.

The disturbed look on Serena's face as I drew her to me was testament to what I was certain was taking place.

The tree of life is taking my life, its trying to kill me, the invader in its territory.

I looked down at the hand wrapped around Serena's waist, at the flesh ripping off, the muscles and sinew that began to melt away and the bones that slowly began to follow suite.

Just when I was certain my body was not going to make it, I felt the tug. And just like that we were no longer in the tree's presence. No longer in Heaven.

But in the in-between. The plane of existence between two planes. This one was Azakiel's, the region between Hell and earth. Limbo, as the mortals call it.

"I almost….thought….you weren't going to make it." I muttered before spewing blood all over the ground. I bent over, Serena released from my grip.

"You should have known better." Was the only thing Azakiel said before I fell to the ground, my hand, if a hand it could be called seeing how the flesh and muscles were completely now mere patches over partially melted bones- was splayed over my stomach, attempting to keep my innards inside of my bare bones where the flesh was now gone.

I should have known better.

I thought moments before I hit the ground, flat completely out.

I heard Azakiel whistle and then murmur something ineligible.

Serena

"Whah…wha…what happened to him." I asked staring at the Angel of death himself.

Azakiel shook his head then leaned down to stare at the mess that was his oldest brother.

"I tell you, my brothers are really dimwitted and stubborn, but Lucifer here, he is usually the most intelligent of us all, not because he is smarter or more calculating, but because he lacks any and all emotions. He is truly an empty shell. Or at least he was. Now look at him. This is…just too much." Azakiel said before picking Darien and vanishing.

I stood there, bewildered, wondering what was happening. Wondering how the Demon Lord, Lucifer managed to break through the barrier of the Tree of Life when only a handful of Angels in all of Heaven can do such a thing.

It was truly fascinating to me. How could that be possible. Only things of absolute purity are allowed within certain proximities of the tree, bet alone within the trees barrier itself.

And what had happened to him.

His body.

His wings.

It had burned and rippled and flayed off of his body. She had felt it, felt the pain of it. All of heaven had felt the pain coursing through him. It was so…horrid, it was visible. She could see the treads of it. The treads of his suffering. And she had been repulsed by it.

"There. He will need to rest while I inform his…progeny of the new order of things. Come along little one, you too have a role to play in this." Azakiel grabbed hold of my arm and teleported us to a different area entirely. We were back in the estate. Back the the home of the Nephilims.

Azakiel stopped a Nephilim walking by us, "gather your brethren." He said and the man nodded without so much as a question or opposition. He walked away in the opposite direction he had been taking previously.

Then we were surrounded by Darien's companions, his generals and officials.

Beryl stepped forward, her body encased in a beautifully extravagant red dress, her hips so perfectly outlined that even I found myself gazing at them.

"What is the meaning of this. How dare you intrude in the house of the Fallen Angel. Do you wish to start a war." Beryl stated staring at him with cold empty sapphire eyes.

"Calm yourself _sister_, I come bearing news." Azakiel replied with a tone to match Beryl's.

"Then speak. And pray that it is news worth bearing." She replied calming down. Azakiel nodded staring at Beryl then at each and every one of Darien's officials.

"Lucifer has fallen." Azakiel said. And that was all he said for what seemed like minutes. Then the murmurs started. The ragging emotion began to erupt in the room, the chaos and frustrated emotions all bombarding Serena.

In the midst of all that chaos and anger it was Beryl who maintained her cool. Her gaze narrowed in on Azakiel then she stared at him.

"You cannot be serious. Lucifer cannot fall without his own knowing. Our souls are united in a way unlike any other, I would have felt his fall." Beryl said staring at Azakiel.

"Yes well that bond you boast about must be malfunctioning. Lucifer broke through to Heaven with the defialation of a virgin by both a child of Heaven and Hell at once, and then proceeded to enter the barrier surrounding the Tree of Life. And the tree proceeded to attack him. He is gone from this plane of existence and currently resides in Limbo with me." Azakiel reported. The Nephilim in the room roared with rage. Even Beryl's own cool domineer vanished, only to be replaced with one of absolute rage. Her eyes truly flared with red hot fire and her body seemed to glow with a menacing light.

"Do not dare lie to me Azakiel. Though you may be Lucifer's brother and a strong angel in your own. You will not want to insight my wrath. Do you think me dim, the lord of Hell cannot be held in Limbo. He is outside of your reach, He cannot die so long as mortals exist. They are his life force, how dare…" Azakiel raised his hand and stared at Beryl with a look that made me take several steps backwards.

"And you do not dare threaten me child. My brother may fancy you, but I do not. I do not fancy you nor the bastards you helped my brother spawn. What I do fancy is the balance. And your Lucifer has disturbed that balance." Azakiel reprimanded. He stared at Beryl and the frown on his face stuck there until all the murmurs died out. Beryl stared and then breathed in before returning to her calm demeanor again.

"Is that all you have come to report?" She asked.

"No." Azakiel stated pulling me forward.

"Then what is it that you wish to report?" Beryl asked beginning to return to her irritated state again.

"I already explained that he broke into Heaven and into the barrier, but he could not break out. I had to pull him out, and unfortunately it was a bit too late. He came back…in pieces. But other than that he is fine enough." Azakiel said.

Beryl sighed, exasperated, angry. " First you state that he is gone, now you say he is gin. Which is it?" Beryl grumbled. The murmured began again with his statement. And the frustration in the room was beginning to rise again. Obviously Azakiel's slow approach to whatever news he comes bearing was starting to irritated everyone.

"You are all banished to hell." He finally said. Bring everything to a stand still. There was no retaliation. No one raised their voice in protest or even seemed slightly upset by his actions. They all just stood there in silence.

"Well. Seeing as how none of you are wondering why. I will take it to mean you do not care." Azakiel said and he turned around to face me. He was in the process of wrapping me in his embrace again when the one called Malachite stepped forth.

"Explain yourself Azakiel." He said. Azakiel paused then turned around again, pulling me forward to stand in front of his audience.

"You are aware that with the orders from Heaven, all the Angels of heaven who are not guardians are not resigned to Heaven alone. With things like that it would be highly unfair to leave your kind roaming about with no resistance. Lucifer broke into heaven with no way of breaking out. I had to pull him out of the grips of heaven, and in order to do that he agreed to my deal. As I said before I like balance and this pact enables me to keep the balance." Azakeil finished. He then grabbed hold of my shoulders and shoved me forward.

"Your father in his foolish attempt to regain her. He had claimed her as his own and somehow they are now bound together. And yet she is still an angel. You cannot stay on this side, she will make certain of that. She is the seal upon your prison and she bears the key to your escape." Azakiel finished off pushing me forward each time he indicated me. All eyes fell on me, eyes that seemed calculating, murderous, and most definitely bent on extracting something from this new revelation.

"What is this suppose to mean. How can you banish a whole species to a different plane. Its impossible, even you do not have the strength." Beryl stated and Malachite nodded in agreement besides her. Azakiel chuckled then smiled pulling me to his side and planting a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"I did not. Your father did. He banished you, that was the deal. Your existence on this plane for her freedom. To be honest I have no idea what he sees in her. She is…well perhaps brother plans to use that to win this war. I just hope this little set back is enough time for Heaven to prepare for his next onslaught." Azakiel said speaking to himself at the very end of that. When Beryl opened her mouth to protest he snapped his finger and everyone in the room vanished, everyone but Beryl and the four generals.

"Sigh. I guess I should have expected that, the five of you he did warn were not of…the typical variety." Azakiel ran a hand through his head and scratched at his head.

"Though I make it a good point not to kill the messenger, your little tactic right there in my domain is unacceptable. What is to keep me from killing you, especially considering how frustrated I am with this turn of events." Beryl said.

Azakiel chuckled.

"I would love to see how things turn out for your lord. I would take you to see him, but I am concerned that in his current state of being and in your current situation any one of you could kill him. So anyways I have delivered my message." Azakiel finished and began to walk away.

"Wait. What do you expect us to do with her?" Beryl asked referring to me. Azakiel stopped in his tracks but did not turn around. But I was certain that there was a smile on his lips.

"Oh almost forgot the reason I came. Apparently papa left her in charge while he's recovering. Listen to her okay." And then he vanished without a sound, just left me there with five very unhappy Fallen.

"Where the hell is Lucifer?" Beryl asked, her rage radiated from her form and blasted at me, sending me quivering backwards in shock.

When I did not speak, I felt her powers being concentrated and then her hands began to glow a low menacing red glow. I knew where this was headed. She was going to attack again. And this time Darien was not here to stop her.

"Beryl, calm yourself." Malachite said placing a restraining hand on her shoulder.

"Serenity. Do you know where Lucifer is?' Nephrite asked moving forward to stand between the unhappy Beryl and me. I shook my head. He nodded, a gentle smile on his face.

All the others exchanged concerned looks before turning back to me.

"Guess that only leaves us with one course of action then." Jediet stated sighing loudly and heavily.

"And what would that be?" Zoicite asked.

"Going to heaven and waiting for Lucifer to reappear." Malachite supplemented. Everyone stood there for a moment, not moving or doing anything, then Beryl nodded. And with her approval came all their approvals.

Nephrite took my hand into his, and then the group as a whole teleported.

We left the mansion behind. We left the mortal world for hell.

And when we arrived, a blackness engulfed me. An uncontrollable pain ate at my innards and I fell forward in agony.

And as I fell, I could not help but wonder at the pain coursing not only through my body, but also through my heart. Why?…why? why was he not here. Why was he not here to take my pain away.


	28. Chapter 28: On the Other Side

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 28: On the Other Side**

I felt the first signs of consciousness when the aches began.

My left wing burned. The pain was unbearable. And with it the right one ached to the point where I preferred the burning wing over that aching one. It was unbearable, the combination of the two sensations.

It made me double over and expel the contents of my stomach. The taste of my own vomit was foreign to me; the sour rancid smell like acid in my nostrils.

I felt a hand on my back; and although at this point I was disoriented I could tell it was Nephrite; no other would have shown me mercy.

He gentle patted my back until the vomiting subsided, when I looked up he handed me a handkerchief.

I wanted to thank him, as was proper. But the words seemed lost to me, as I reached out of the handkerchief, something froze my body.

I felt a tinkling numbness throughout my being, as if my senses were dulled out to some unknown sensation.

Then as if on queue the pain slammed into ,e. On impact it jarred me, me body began to shake, my arms wrapped around my body as if to contain the pain, to drown it out somehow. My wings sprang outwards trying to rip away from me, trying to move away from this pain soaked body.

And then red fire burst all over my flesh, my vision blurred, tubbed in then did all kinds of weird turbulent motions before finally going void. Not that it would have mattered with the kind of pain I was in.

I just wished that my voice had gone void as well, because as I remained frozen in my position- arms tightly wrapped around my agonizing body, wings springing out of my back like spikes- I screamed. The scream was somewhere between the sound of a thousand tormented souls and the pain of a single most innocent creature. The voices of the world outside of my vision became distant, I had a distinct image in my head of Malachite leaning forward to check on me, and of Nephrite frozen in shock. But those too were fading from my subconscious as I was ultimately taken into the grips of nothingness.

With my mind so detached from my physical body, the pain became bearable, and I collapsed forward.

I felt someone lift me up.

Had the distinct scent of pinewood; visions of the sky at night filled with stars, and the sound of an angel tempting me forward, something wet against my temple…familiar!….then that too was cast aside for the darkness.

_Darien:_

Staring down at the now passive angel frozen in her own agonizing body, I could not help but feel a pang of guilt.

Perhaps…

"Heaven was not the place for her." Came Azakiel's reproachful voice. I did not acknowledge his statement. The fact that the sin-eater was aware of my thoughts was not a point of comfort, it was…

"Your lordship, Berly!" Malachite voiced staring at the vacant spot where the Queen of Hell had occupied while they transported to this side of the plane.

"I know." I murmured with a heavy sigh.

"Should we…what should we do?" Malachite asked. Yes, what to do. We could not longer roam to the other side without a portal or a summoning, and with Berly on that side there was no way of reaching her to tame her. She was practically free and safe from anything I might inflict on her. Not that I would need to. Hopefully.

"Berly? Ah, you mean Lilith. That sneaky little fox. You know where she is headed now do you not." Azakiel offered mockingly. Malachite sneered and I just stared at him. Having Azakiel privy to everything I knew was not very appealing. But the bastard had his prices and damn him if they were not a bitch to pay.

As if he knew where my thoughts were…wait he did. He winked.

"With Heaven and Hell now contained on either side of the boundaries, now she has the power and the freedom to take over the mortal world. She will make that place her domain as you have made this side yours and the angels heaven. She will raise an army strong enough to rival that of yours and Gabriel's. Bringing a new player to the field." Azakiel murmured that intrigued look on his face expanded and for a moment it was like he was laying witness to what was to come, and he liked what he saw. Bad. That was really really bad for anyone but him.

"Wait. How will she do that, even if she were to breed with the mortals, her children will be nothing more than simple…haflings." Zoicite supplemented.

"Yes. Half mortal, half Beryl. Packing a hell of a punch." Malachite added in. I looked down at Serena and sighed again not certain about the future, and not really caring. Serena was mine again. And with her here, things would…be better. Hell would be better.

"Eve. The Mother of All." Azakiel stated with that malicious grin on his.

"What's that suppose to mean." Nephrite injected standing up besides me. He had been crouching over Serena when I arrived and had remained frozen in that spot up till now. Right now, he looked like the demon general he was. His face turned into the visage of the calculating mass murderer he was and as he bore his gaze into Azakiel's the sin eater faltered a bit.

"Lilith plans to take over the mortal world by standing in the spot of Eve or as the ancients called her Echidna. The Mother of All monsters." I said turning to face Azakiel then the remainder of my generals.

"But how, is Eve not already in existence in the mortal world?" Jediet asked. I nodded, yes Eve already existed, she had existed since the beginning of time. She was the gray area, the overlapping area between the two realms.

Hell and Heaven has existed since the beginning and since the beginning. If you imagined hell and heaven as two separate sphere; one white the other dark, and earth as the gray area where the two realms met, then you will understand that since their existed earth has been in existence.

It was what remained of the two that were once one. And Eve was mother of that gray area. Like I ruled over hell, she reigned in earth. But with the clashes that had been taking place between Hell and Heaven she had faded in to the background, preferring to watch as the two sides slowly weakened and perhaps eventually demolished on another- of course while she cunningly plotted her swift take-over.

"Okay, I'm still confused how will Lilith become Eve if Eve already exists." Jediet asked.

"Eve already exists, but not in the sense that you will think of existence." Azakiel said. Sighing in frustration Jediet growled and ruffled his hair.

"Eve is not a person…or better yet Eve as she is now is not a person." I stated. I was not certain about how to explain this to them. Very few of our kind know of the existence of Eve or what she is. She was the dark secrete of both sides, the child who was overlooked, forever in the shadows of the two elders. And that existence in the shadow is precisely what was giving her this edge now.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Zoicite grumbled. They were all getting agitated now, they needed answers, straight forward get the picture answers or things were going to get…violent.

"Eve, is an entity. An energy force, one that be consumed into the body of another being one with physical form. Eve is the essence of the earth sphere. She hopes to consume that essence into her being." Came the quite yet firm voice of a woman. He could clearly see the blond Serena look-alike standing behind Azakiel with those pure white wings….wait, gold tinted wings outreached.

The Elementals stood back, their wings now slightly tainted by the color of their elements.

"If she does that…then…all is doomed. The earth will become her playing ground, mortals will be pitted off against her immortal children and well she will be able to manipulate the fabric of both the heaven and hell sphere." Azakiel said as the Elementals came to standing firm behind him.

"How do we stop her." Malachite asked again. Though he knew well enough that there was very little they could do to stop what Lilith had in mind. She was someone even he feared. Lilith was in her own right more powerful and more dangerous than all of Hell and Heaven put together. She had her claws in both worlds and unlike Gabriel and me, she wanted to destroy plain and simple. She thrived off of carnage. She would stop at nothing, not until the whole world was crumbling at her feet. She did not want to annihilate one side, she wanted everything burning up in rubbles, with eve nothing will remain.

"We do not. She does." At the she, Amy the water element nodded her head towards the sleeping blond in my arms. I stared down at her and grown the taint of her wings, I knew what she meant.

"What…"

"Serena, has become part of Hell and Heaven. She is now of both worlds. She is the only being in the universe capable of walking on all three planes at her will, with no summonings or possessions. She has free reign to travel anywhere she so wishes. With such…advantages, the essence of Eve will naturally be drawn of her because it seeks to unite the two worlds, not destroy as Lilith intends." I said my grip on Serena tightening. Lilith probably knew this by now, which means she will be looking for a way to eliminate Serena. And Lilith was resourceful. He feared…for the first time, what awaited Serena and him. Lilith was a dangerous enemy. More dangerous than heaven she would stop at nothing to get to what she wants.

"So, the Essence has a choice between her and Lilith. That would be a good thing to lay witness to. The two of them…" Azakiel's words faded out when he felt the rippling head coming from me and the chilling gust from the Water Element.

"Well. What brings you guys to this side of town." Azakiel said in an attempt to deflect.

"There are ten Elementals. With the restrain on angelic movements, the Great powers that be only deemed it appropriate to maintain the balance between the two worlds by sending us to this plane while our counterparts stayed back on that plate. With that said, we will be serving as your….back up Balance keeper Azakiel." The Earth element said, her voice so calm and neutral it was amazing how she maintained such control.

It was obvious though Heaven felt a need to reign in Azakiel, obviously they probably had a sense of his growing power. With both heaven and hell out of the picture, earth belonged to the sin-eater. Of course that only would work in his favor if Lilith did not become Eve.

The good thing about the sly snake was that with his interests came a good chance of Serena's survival…and the further suppression of his people and heaven.

Ah what the hell. Battling was becoming hard, and he was a simple man.

Azakiel grinned at that, having heard, felt of whatever his thoughts.

With the things cleared up he turned back and walked into the backwards in the direction he had emerged from with the sleeping Serena still in his arms.

"I might have given up my freedom for you…but the way I look at it, I've just cleared up a millennium worth of time in my schedule for you and I intend on enjoying each ticking second between those lushes legs." He murmured kissing her on the cheeks.

The sound of his generals and the Elementals' conversation in the background began to fade as he walked further and further into the burning world around him.

The streets palace floor was laden with decaying bodies, the streets paved out of the bones of the damned. The wind echoed the howls of the tortured and the air reeks with the stench and filth of the inhabitants, but none of that registered, all that mattered to him was the sweet earthy scent of the angel in his arms. All he cared about was the cloud smooth and soft flesh of his woman. And the soft peaceful beating of her heart.

Sorry. Its been a long time...But college, (parents and not disappointing them) kind of screwed things up. I have one more ch. to conclude the story and then its done. Hopefully it was a blast.


	29. Chapter 29: Epologue

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter 29: Epilogue**

When I first woke, the ache in my body reminded her of the first time he had taken me. The difference being he had not taken me this night.

He laid besides me on the bed with his hands gently running down my hair and something…I was not sure what ruffling my winged feathers.

I grumbled something, and his hands faltered a moment before resuming their work. I turned to face him and the smile on his face was not what I had expected.

Nor the horns on his head and the tail in my feathers.

Without a word or a thought to it, I reached out and touched them. The sharp edges of his horns pricked my finger and I winced pulling back.

"Now I'm literary the horned one. Doesn't that just fit." He said tsking and in the process flashing huge fangs at me. I shivered…from fear? or something…of another nature.

"But…why? " I asked. He smiled and sat up better dragging me closer to his body.

"Do you not like them?" He asked. I shook my head. They looked wonderful on him. Everything looked wonderful on him.

"Consider them to be a lock. Its how Azakiel is keeping me on this side, but to be fair, I don't mind, being trapped here. It means I can finally have you…all to myself." No sooner had the words left his mouth, did his mouth clamp onto mine and began a process of languidly stroking my tongue and demanding for more.

I…Did I want to pry him away? No. My body did not want such a thing and neither did my mind. Something in me was…alive, eager and yearning.

I had missed him.

And I presume he had me. For why else come all the way to heaven for me. Why subject himself to such agony for me.

"I missed you." I muttered once he released my lips. The grin on his face turned into a smile in his eyes and he kissed my lids shut. He lifted me off the bed and sat me on his lap.

"I came to realize, possessing you has a side-effect." He said working my aching breasts into tight peaks.

"Hnnh." I tried to speak, but words were long gone from my mind, replaced by instead sensations.

"The side-effect being that I cannot seem to breath in your absence. You have become my ver life force love. And it was cruel of you to leave me." He muttered dragging his other hand in my hair and to by throat. He lifted me slightly off of him, but only long enough to slip that wicked black tail of his inside of me.

I clamped my tights together as a wave burst through me.

He breathed in deep and moaned.

"There's my girl. I missed that scent." He said as his tail began a series of whacked, earth shattering strokes into me.

Later:

Hell, looked like a fucking trip down Hyde Park in London. The tortured souls were no longer littering the floor. The wind smelled like fresh spring morning instead of like bile and human remains.

"I cannot believe what my kingdom has turned into." The King of hell muttered as he stared at the scene out his window. The light drifting through his window landed on the angel resting on his…their bed. Her white left wing gently resting against her back while her black wings came forward to shield her eyes from the sun.

The sight of her back to him, her perfectly round ass laying there for his viewing and still glistening from his seed and hers had his cock twitching and his tail wiping.

The damned thing was becoming quite useful as it turned out. It was like having two cocks. And he enjoyed the idea of two of him inside of her at once. Though if there has been physically two of him, he might have gotten jealous of the other him.

His tail whipped out and reached towards her, he walked to her as it demanded. The tail, landed on her ass with a sharp tud that left a red arrow shaped mark on it. She let out a slow moan, turned her face to him while her hips lifted up aching for more.

Their eyes met. Her blue eyes slightly wet from unshed tears, while her lips curved up into a seductive, inviting smile.

"That tail of yours is very…very…bad." She whispered as the tail began to work her derriere. She murmured something, then moaned as the tail got rougher and rougher with her, before finally she raised her hip up in invitation.

It delved into her and she released a breathy sigh.

"Like that…then maybe you will not me to use this." He said indicating his cock. She bristled, her white wing ruffling while the black one glistened in its bat like texture.

"Or maybe you would." She chuckled at his sudden change of heart. He climbed onto the bed and was immediately flipped over, she straddled him. Arching as far back as she could go to get him as deep inside of her as she could. Both his cock and his tail occupied her. The former of course having delved into her butt whole once his cock replaced it.

She began to move, slow at first, unable to hold back, he grabbed her hips and surged into her. She screamed, the sound shattering the class on their bedroom windows. He did not flip her over, her teeth clamped onto his horns and her tongue worked their into burning tips.

She knew all of his sexual turn ons and was using them to her best knowledge.

Her tongue worked miracles on his head, while her hands tortured his nipples. He did the same to her, his tongue of course being the weapon he choose for those lushes breasts of hers.

"Come inside of me." I whimpered, and he nodded. He hesitated a moment, but then let loose his restraints. The onslaught of his release her me careening into another orgasm.

Sated and completely worn out, I fell back on the bed and he went down with me.

We laid like that for what seemed like decades, with nothing more than our breathing and the beating of our hearts to fill in the silence; it was absolute bliss.

After a while, he stirred, removing his weight and pulling me into the crook of his arms.

"We should not have risked it." He murmured against my hair. We should not have; If I were to conceive at the moment, then I would only be supplying Beryl's "monster" army with new soldiers.

"Its not fair." The words came out of my mouth on the verge of breaking apart. I wanted to scream, shout…rage but I couldn't….Well, I could but it would not change anything.

Since coming here, I had already conceived twice and both children had vanished upon their birth. The Elementals have confirmed that.

Seeing glimpses of my children…our children in Beryl's clutches had been unbearable.

The first infant had been a girl, with hair as pale as moonlights and eyes as black as midnight had appeared besides Beryl already somewhat grown. The girl child had looked to Beryl with confusion and then turned her gaze elsewhere as if she could sense my eyes upon her. The miniature transparent beautiful chitin wings looked as if they had eyes trapped in them. The word _Fay_ came to mind as I studied her features I thought what a wonderful child she would made. She would be powerful. When the surprised Beryl grabbed the child's shoulder and ushered her forth with the simple phrase "come child" the infant had stated " I am called Fay." At the sound of the words, my knees gave way and something in my heart broke apart

I plunged to the silver floor of Hell's Palace, screaming my frustration. I wanted to go topside, I wanted to go to earth and bring her back…bring them back. My children all of them. The things Beryl was doing to them, the way mortal kind was treating them, it was unfair. Painful.

Medusa…my beautiful Medusa had been beheaded by a mortal man who claimed the tittle of Hero upon her death. My wolf cubs Beryl had gotten a caster to turn them part mortal, then there were her ill, ill children who must feed on mortal blood to survive because their bodies were not well accustomed to the topside. They belonged down here with me. I wanted to be with them forever, I needed to go topside.

"Darien…?" I pleaded for what had seemed like the millionth time. But he refused. He held my quivering body against his and just stood in silence as I wailed.

"You cannot risk it. If you do, then Beryl will become Eve and then all the children that would…should be yours will be hers. She will give birth to our children Beryl…Do you honestly want that?" No. I did not. Already the children who were in her clutches were suffering. To give more children to her would be…

That had been before.

Before, when I could still live with the knowledge that I was sacrificing my children regardless of the reasons. And I couldn't bring myself to do that. I needed to take steps to make certain that Beryl never gets her clutches on any of my hatchlings again. I need to protect them….And if Darien has no intentions of allowing me to do so, then I will just have to do it without his permission…or his knowledge.

"Were you thinking about them?" He murmured wrapping the silk blankets tighter around our forms. I nodded, nudging my head against his chin to avoid his eyes.

He sighed and did not say anymore. There was nothing more to say. His hands were tied; more like his wings, tied to the very heart of hell. And with my dilemma so were mine. I was trapped here besides Darien because only he can protect me from Beryl and he is bound here to earth.

"Azakiel is arriving today?" I found myself asking hoping to assuage the situation. I needed Darien out of my sight so that I can sneak away.

"Please do not remind me. I do not want to see that creature's mug. To be honest….I would love nothing more than to rip him limb by lump." He said planting a gentle kiss on my cheeks. I giggled and turned away from the ticklish sensation of his face against mines.

"Please be nice to him. He is very kind, and he has given Lita, Amy, Raye and Mina shelter topside where they are helping protect our young Darien. Be…kind to…" HE kissed me on the lips and sat up the blanket slipping down on his chest exposing all of the red blemishes on his skin…

"Do those hurt?" I asked planting a gentle hand over the red bite marks. He chuckled, combing his hands through my hair.

"Not if you lick them." At his words, his voice got deeper, huskier. His eyes turning molten and scorching my body.

I nodded, planted my lips on the largest scar, I began to lap at them trying to get them to heal and then I turned up to stare at him apologetically.

"Sorry." I whispered. I shook his head, grabbed my head and pulled me towards him, kissed me deeply on the lips and then surged out of bed. I made a grab for the blankets but he stopped me by planting his palms against my hips and picking me away from the bed.

"Bath first." He murmured, carrying me into the bathroom.

The bathroom had been modified to appease my tastes…and Darien's. It was made into a huge bath, big enough for four, but mostly used by two- thanks to Darien's unquenchable lust. Not that I was complaining.

"He put the spray on, the waters in the tub forming a foam like substance that smelled like the forests up in earth. I sank down gladly against him, not at all minding that his body was already rearing up for another round.

His erection pushed against my back, and while his hands gently lathered soap over my chest area his mouth worked my ears and neck.

"Your concern for another male…does not sit well with me." He whispered against my ears. I turned slightly around trying to face him but then I paused.

"I am concerned about the welfare of everyone, especially those whom I hold even closer now. But..I will admit despite the sinfulness of it, that it is you and only you I love in such a way. If I did not have you Darien, I would not have reason to live. If I was given the chance to return to heaven vs you, then I would choose you no matter how many times…Darien you are the life in me." I said turning to face him.

I planted a gentle kiss on his lips, and just to get things moving along faster I grabbed onto his stiff erection and began to work it.

I had barely begun to work the stiff rod when he grabbed my hand and shook his head.

"At this rate, we will be here for…several days." He murmured. I chuckled and he groaned. Darien attempted to lift me up, but I refused, instead I ducked underneath the foam and with my hands in his possession, proceeded to wrap my mouth around his erection.

It had taken several attempts to perfect this particular play of mine. Previously I ended up swallowing the water instead of him. Now, it was Darien in my mouth. Darien that my tongue wrapped around. It was Darien's cock that my mouth pumped against and Darien's cock that my teeth gently grazed even while the walls of my mouth sucked.

And it was most importantly, Darien's seed that filled me. Just when I was certain that he was about to come inside my mouth, he yanked me away, picked up my body and plunged his overflowing cock inside of me.

Sometimes, Darien uses my rear-end; or my other whole as he prefers to call it when we are having sex. But only when I am with child, otherwise he enters my wet walls. When he came inside of me, he waited a moment before he began to plunge into me at full speed. His speed and strength send water all over the bathroom, and the slapping sound of our bodies coming together drowned out everything but his rough breathing and my whimpering pleas for release.

When I came, I felt the walls of my vagina close up against his cock and squeeze almost as if to lock him away inside of me forever.

He was on the verge of spilling out, but he stopped himself…barely.

Darien grabbed my knees from behind, lifted them up and then began the process all over again. The flapping sound of our wet bodies colliding, the slick friction of his cock moving in and out of me, and then the additional sensation that the water slapping against my extremely sensitive clitoris had me careening into a second orgasm. This time with Darien to accompany me.

He kept my legs up until he finished spilling his precious seed in me. Then he released my knees and I thought we would finally relax, but not with Darien this high rung. We went at it again in several different poses, he had me bent over the sides of the bathing tub, he had me flat on my back in the tub and he even had me holding up the shower rod while he focused his whole energy on plunging his cock into my sleek, maddeningly sensitive puss. When things finally cooled off hours later, he flipped me sidewards to face him. He captured my lips in a tight passionate yet gentle kiss that although heated up never got rough.

He slowed things down. He moved slower, but deeper in me. With the slower pace I could feel every single stroke, every ridge on his cock, every twitch of his dick in me. It drove me crazy. It made the overflowing pressure in me unbearable.

"Faster…please…faster….harder…Darienmakemecome." The final words I spoke in a single breath to because my voice ceased to function.

He did make me come, violently. I screamed loud and hard, clamping my tights around him to keep his dick imprisoned inside of me, and my teeth ripped through his neck drawing blood. I tried to quell the force of my orgasm, but his rippling seeds just send me into an endless wave of orgasmic bliss.

Somewhere during our clean up process (Darien cleaning up my lazy sated body) I noticed a slight tingling in my womb.

I froze. My breath caught in my lungs and I tried not to weep, not to grieve. He stopped washing my hair and looked at me intensely.

"Did…" He did not have to finish it. I knew what he was about to ask. He had asked the same question so many times already that we both knew…I was pregnant.

My hands wrapped around my womb and I bent my head down trying not to cry.

He hugged me from behind, and standing there under the sprays we rocked back and forth.

"She will not have this one. She will not. I will not allow her. I will go and take from her what I am forbidden to take. I will k…k…I will kill Beryl." The word kill defiled my mind, it defiled my very moral belief. How could I even think to kill another being? I couldn't? I shouldn't? But Beryl. She could not take my children. I will not allow it.

"Don't worry, she will not." He assured me.

"How…?" I whispered.

"Don't worry, I will handle Beryl…Have you taught of a name?" He asked after a long pause. Usually the children's names come to me upon their conception; it varies of course. Sometimes I just know the children's names as soon as Darien's seed merges with mines. And sometimes I do not know the name until after the child is born or topside with Beryl.

"Rini…the child's name will be Rini." I declared. I had questioned why I knew the names, how did the names come to me. I thought at one point that perhaps Father was enlightening me with the names, but Darien had argued that perhaps the children themselves are choosing their names and somehow influencing me….inserting the information into me.

"Rini. That is beautiful. This child, it will be the first of many. I promise. I will take care of it, so put those plants of Killing Beryl aside. It will not come to that." He promised.

I wanted to ask more. I wanted to demand answers to how he intend to do that, but I did not. I was too worried about the child about to be born in my womb.

Darien took me out of the bathtub, dried me up, placed some clothes around me and then rushed me back into bed. I passively saw him talking to one of the palace assistances before walking into the room besides our bedroom, one with a door connecting the two; it was his private business room. Only used by him or as a meeting place when I needed is attention.

"Rini will save them. She will be the key to retrieving our children." He said as he closed the door blocking my view of some figures in the other room. One had no aura, it was frightening, I could not sense anything at all from the figure but it stared at me as the door closed with eyes that were not there. The other figure sneered, its flaming eyes and huge onyx horns caught my attention . The final figure was Azakiel and in the presence of the two he was a babe and Darien a fetus.

"…ather." I heard Darien murmur before my mind closed off to the physical world.

He will take care of it.


	30. Chapter 30: The End

**Nephilim**

Summary: She was the last of the pure Angels in Heaven. Her voice called out to the souls of all, her laughter brought peace to even the darkest of souls. She was born of light, and was loved and protected by all the Angels of Heaven... But some plot to kill her but instead of killing her, they somehow managed to drop her on Earth, making her A Fallen instead and to make matters worst she falls into the Territory of a Demon...The Demon... The Demon Lord Himself. Who takes interest in this pure little Angel thrown into 18th century Earth.

**Chapter X: Side Story**

London in the 1900s was so mystifying. The stench, the filth, the people...it was all just unbearable especially considering where she was coming from.

The young girl stepped off the large vessel for the first time and just stared. The place was so different from her home, from the green threes that rose into the skies and the fresh air that was so sweet breathing it in made her taste honey.

She did not like this land, but here is where her destiny was. This was where she would find her elder ones.

Since the day she could remember, she had been dreaming the same dream. A woman with hair as golden as the sun's rays, and skin benevolently sun kissed, eyes as blue as the sea and lips like blood on snow, comes to her tearfully telling her that she must save them; that she must save her brothers and sisters. The woman edges closer to her in her dreams, but right before she touches her, a huge black shadow rears up behind her, the shadow is that of a massive beast with the body of a horned man. His eyes are red as fire, and his hands when he reaches for her and clawed like that of the mighty Leopard.

Those sharp hands land on the golden woman and she vanishes.

The young girl had asked the Wisewoman what she thought of those dreams, and she had explained that the pale faces coming to their lands had women with hair like corn, she had suggested young Rini travel with them to see if they can be of help.

They were not.

So here she was on her own, intending to search their whole land for the woman in her dreams.

As soon as she touched her feet to the ground her body ached with familiarity. Something was here.

"Young lady, wait for an escort. You will get lost." The man who had brought her, an aging man with white hair and eyes blue as the sky. He was a scholar, brought her to teach her the ways of his people and send her back to teach her people the ways of the Pale man. That was his intent, not hers. She only needed to learn enough to find her way.

"Be more careful, you will need to be chaperoned. I am sure my son Elios will be quite happy to meet you, he does not have many friends you see and my wife passed away before bearing me another child. I am sure you will get along well."

The old man pulled a horse driven contraption over and ushered her in. When she got in the thing moved away and there in the silence of the carriage ride the young Native girl took in the sights of the country where he true family was hidden from her.

She fell asleep having grown tired of the flat lands.

"We are here." The gentle coaxing voice of the elder man followed by the gentle nudging of his hands woke her. The young girl rose peeked her head out and took sight of the massive contraption they were to live in.

The old man's place was beautiful, and from where she was, she could see many people waiting.

They got out and she shrank behind him fearful of all the faces watching her.

"Don't be afraid. These are the servants and that there is my son Elios" The girl dared a peek at the young boy who was no older than she, but stood as if he were a thousand years older than she. His eyes were clear like the clouds and his face as gentle.

Ten years later:

"Rini, Rini. For God's sake Rini be careful, don't just wonder off like that, these gallas can be dangerous." Elios in his well tailored evening suite caught Rini by the elbow pulling her away. She was wearing a ball gown a color unlike that of any other woman's at the dance; a rose pink. Which was what earned her the envious stared from those very same women and the lustful side glances from the men.

"I feel it this time Elios, I'm so close to finding one of them...just…" She turned around just then and caught sight of a woman in white, with hair so black it caught the flames of the candles and seemed to turn red like blood.

Her eyes were focused on Rini and Elios, turning immediately to the young man at her side.

He was handsome, enchanting really. His hair was the color of midnight and his eyes...his eyes...they were the same eyes, the same eyes as the woman in her dreams. Blue like the sea.

She had done it, she had finally found one of her lost siblings.

She ran towards him, ignoring Elios' attempt to restrain her. When she made it to him, she threw her arms around him and just simply hugged him to her.

He hugged her back, though more tentatively.

"Umh… Not that I don't enjoy the hug of a beautiful woman so freely given, but may I ask who you are madam." Rini pulled back, rose to her tip toes and kissed him on the cheeks, Elios called after her mortified. The scandal of such a kiss would destroy her reputation. But she did not care. The man hugged her tighter and for some reason she was certain he knew who she was.

"I was named Ethan." He murmured to her.

"I'm Rini. The youngest I suppose." When they finally parted–more like Elio ripped her from his grip–the black haired woman was no longer around. She was cutting through the crowd making her exit. The woman scared Rini, but she did not dwell on that, here she was with her brother.

It took longer than she had hoped, but after she found Ethan, it was much easier for her to find the others. She had already reunited with thirteen of her closest. Just a few months ago while walking in the markets she met up with a young street urchin, a pick-pocket who turned out to be the third youngest. Their oldest Ariana was a governess, Rini met her when Elios' acquaintance Duchess Clarissa Rosden paid him a visit. To make the visit more socially acceptable she had dragged her young niece over with her Duchess who stayed with Rini in the sitting parlor while Clarissa and Elios went off to his conservatory to study some of Elios plants. Elios was an expert when it comes to flowers, especially at making rare flowers bloom, and the Duchess was a rare flower.

"Why must you attend to her Elios, she does not like me and neither do I like her." Rini grumbled as they walked down the dirty streets of London.

"You insisted on coming to see Ariana, it is not my fault we ran into each other." He offered buying a trinket from a street vendor.

"But its your fault we have to walk home together. I am not a little girl now, you did not have to tag along, I can make it to…" She stumbled, having nearly collided with a young person flung out of a work house by a gruff looking old crude.

"You dastardly little shit, I's done better for myself selling your hide to em slavers down yonder." The bearded man growled coming out to kick the little kid on the ribs. She hunched over to avoid the impacts with no success.

Rini made an attempt to stop him, but Elios got there first intercepting the kick aimed at the boy's cowering figure.

"Why you…" The man paused, took his crude words back when he noted the fine clothes, the cold pocket watch and the stern look of a man of wealth.

"The little shit gone and lost another day's earning. He's already useless, always getting sick and never doing no work. I's just wanted to teach em a lesson." Elios sighed, turned to face Rini who was already crouched to the ground checking the boy.

"How much would you demand for us to get him off your hands." The man's face lid up underneath the muck. He licked his lips, and smiled featuring a mouth full of rotting teeth.

"well, he's…" He began

"How much." Elios cut him off not about to hear how useful the boy was and how he was like family when a second ago the old fool was shouting about how useless he was and selling him to slavers.

"40 chillings." Elios pulled a pouch out of his coat.

"There 50 chillings." The man drove for the money pouch, and when he got it he scurried away like the rat he was.

"Is he?" Elios asked. Rini nodded, hugging her tearful boy to her tightly.

Elios called for a carriage, got Rini and the boy in and directed the driver to take them home; where five of the seven guest rooms were already preoccupied with Rini's siblings.

When they arrived, Rini instructed the servants to prepare a bath and a meal. She bathed the startled boy, dressed him in oversized clothing then settled him on the dinner table with loads of food all around.

Cleaned up the boy looked dashing. His hair was as golden as wheat in the summer time, his eyes as blue as the sea. He was the spitting image of the woman in her dreams. Rini sat besides him, and just stared at hima s he wolfed down plate after plate of food.

Ethan walked down in his night clothes, grabbed a pastry from the boy's plate and sat down besides Rini watching. He lightly kissed her on the forehead making her giggling.

"You found another love." Ethan stated with glee. Rini nodded, and Ethan ruffled her pale hair.

"How many more are left? And how long do you have to keep doing this, soon enough we'll need our own continent." Ethan murmured taking the mug of tea she placed in front of him.

"I do not know, the dreams have yet to cease but they are occurring less frequently now. Do any of you have dreams?" She asked taking a nip at the pastry he gently coaxed towards her.

"Beautiful little boy, is he one of ours?" Nad came down with Nat the twins. They sat next to each other and like the other two siblings just stared at the little boy wolf down food.

"What's your name?" Ethan asked when he finished.

"Michael."

"Michael do you know why you are here?" Ethan asked. He nodded and smiled brightly at them, and they returned the familiar smile, some wolfish other sweet and charming.

That night when she dreamt it wasn't the same. She woke up with tears in her eyes and a smile on her face. Michael who was staying in her room because he was too afraid to sleep on his own woke with her.

"What's wrong?" He asked her.

"We need to move on. We are done here. She is proud of us and so is daddy. I always thought he was evil but he's not. He appears to pul her back whenever she draws too close to the surface and risks hurting herself. He says he's going to open a passage for you all, so that you can leave and join them. That I must go elsewhere in search of the others." She cried, she cried so hard the whole household woke and came to her.

"I will stay with you." Ethan offered. Rini shook her head.

"No you must go, its not safe for you, I am safe on this side, but you are not. They will not allow all of us to stay here with our memories." Rini whispered.

Ethan kissed her on the cheeks and wiped away her tear.

"I will remain with you." Elios offered. She turned to him and nodded her tears fading with the forms of her siblings.

When they woke, it was to the gentle singing voice of an angel and the sweet scent of a well cooked meal.

"I think they are waking." Came a stern male voice

"Shhh honey, don't wake them." The feminine voice reprimanded.

"I didn't, they already are awake." The male voice injected almost whining.

"Can you believe it Endymion, our children. They are finally home. They are returning to us. Rini is bringing our family back together."

"Yeah. She is...Which is why I'm a bit worried, how am I going to feed and cloth close to a thousand children."

"I gave birth to that thousand, you can figure the rest out." They both laughed and watched as one by one figures began to rouse.

THE END


End file.
